Surviving Seventeen
by AimeexLauren
Summary: Sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Renesmee and Jacob are finally together but are they over the hard part yet?
1. Chapter 1 Girls Only

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter One - Girls Only

I sat on Alice's bed as she rushed around the room like a cartoon character. Rosalie,Alice and my Mom, Bella were kidnapping me for the weekend on a 'Girls Only' trip. This usually involved lots of shopping with my Mom getting annoyed which led to us coming home early, it worked this way all then time. Alice was like a machine the way she powered through her wardrobe every now and again Rosalie would pop in with a pair of shoes or new handbag to pack, we were going for three days and Rosalie insisted on taking twenty-two pairs of shoes.

"Oooo red stilletos, defo not anywhere rocky or snowy." I laughed poking at the seven inch stillettos sitting on the top of one of the cases.

"Stop guessing Nessie you will have fun no matter where we go." Rosalie laughed hitting me on the back on my head with another handbag. So it wasn't just an Emmett thing then.

"Ouch! That hurt Aunt Rosie, save it for Uncle Em." I giggled back pulling my bottom lip down and rubbing the back of my head. The six cases on the bed were full already and only accessories had been packed...

"This isn't all going to fit, I think we should just pack an overnight bag and go shopping when we get there." Alice sighed staring at the heap of clothes left to pack and the already overflowing suitcases.

"So somewhere where there are decent shops?" I mused and dodged another swipe from Rosalie, we all giggled. Alice dissappeared back into her wardrobe and reappread two moments later clutching three small weekend bags, Rose looked at it with disgust.

"Just the basics, we will shop when we get there." Alice laughed. I noticed there were only three.

"Alice there are only three bags here, there are four of us going." I said confused and Alice sighed.

"Your mother is coming to ask you whether she can stay here, she doesn't want to do the shopping scene." Alice sighed and grimaced. Sure enough my mother knocked on the door then, I was sure she heard our conversation.

"I thought I felt my ears burning Alice Cullen!" she said loudly as she walked into the room. Alice gave her a sheepish smile and I sighed.

"Nessie, you pretty much know what I am getting at but would you come for a walk with me please?" she asked smiling at me.

"Sure thing Mom." I said jumping off the bed and pulling her from the room. A minute later we were walking around a lake not far from the house. It was quiet and peaceful, I don't think many people knew about it.

"So Nessie, you know why I want to talk to you." Mom said quietly.

"It's fine Mom you can stay, you don't like shopping and I do, plus you'd miss dad." I shrugged, it really didn't bother me, in fact I was thrilled because I wanted to go to Victoria Secret...

"And you wouldn't miss Jacob?" she teased playing with a lock of my hair. I sighed as I thought about it, every since Jake and I had expressed our love we had been inseperable. She had me there.

"Sure, but it's shopping, and I want to look at wedding stuff..." I started

"In that case I am coming." she announced. Mom felt that even though she hated shopping and big parties she had to have an input because she was my Mother, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable so I usually planned my wedding with Rose and Alice.

"Mom, i'm not on about dresses i'm kind of, you know...on about somthing else." I said blushing and staring at my feet, she instantly got what I meant at this she laughed. My Mom was too perceptive.

"Oh and you don't want your Mom there." she laughed.

"Not really, it's embarressing enough with my Aunties looking for underwear." I laughed

"Thats actually why your father really wants me to go, he's scared you'll come back with loads of slutty lingerie, he still thinks of you as his little girl." she said softly placing a lock of loose hair behind my ears. Man, my father could be a pain in the butt somtimes, I was eighteen NOT eight.

"I know" I moaned chucking my head back and sighing in exasperation. "Mom, I think you should stay."

"Ok me and your father haven't actually spent any time alone in a while..." she started

"Eww Mom no, it's weird talking to you about sex." I said disgusted and embarressed. This was not the conversation I wanted to have with her. Responsibility yadda yadda yadda...

"Sweety, you may still me able to get pregnant, we haven't actually had the sex talk. Anyway me and your father don't have to be _intimate _to spend time alone" she giggled embarressed as well I assumed.

"Mom, my body has stopped changing, I am stuck like this like you forever." I said softly, it was quiet for a few moment.

I decided it was time to change the topic.

"I'm going to spend some time with Billy after the trip." I said

"Thats nice, Billy is a really nice guy, he was Charlie's best friend." she said quietly he broke broke at 'Charlie', way to go Renesmee! Make your mother upset again, i'd rather sit through the sex talk. Right change the subject again.

"Umm, so do you have any idea where they are taking me?" I asked laughing softly

"Not a clue darling, but I am sure you will have alot of fun wherever you go. Right so I do think that we should have that talk now Nessie." she replied sitting on a bench and patting the seat next to her. I sighed and grimaced but then I thought about my father giving me the talk instead and surrendered straight away.

"Right lets get this over with, I know about it Mom I don't think it's changed that much since you gave me the books six years ago." I said hoping to get this over and done with.

"But you and Jacob were never intimate before, and you are now or will become." she smiled a weak smile at me and I exhaled. My hands balled into fist and I could feel the blood rushing to mhy cheeks.

"Mom, I get it now can we _please _get back to the house, I kind of want to get going." I said standing up and Mom mimicked me.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, lets get home." she said taking my hand. I was glad she had given up on trying to give me the talk. As we ran through the forests I picked up the scent of my Jacob and set off in that direction, I needed to see him. Being away from him for the next three days will be hard. As I came through the large trees he sat on the grass arms open waiting for me and without a second thought I ran staright into the arms of my strong protector.


	2. Chapter 2 New York Here We Come!

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Two - New York Here We Come!

"I'll miss you." Jake whispered as he grazed his lips against my ear softly.

"I'll miss you too." I said quietly biting my lip trying to fight back the tears, I snuggled into his chest deeper and his arms wrapped tighter around me. He kissed my hair lightly and I buried my face down as tears silently slid down my face, soon Jake noticed little pools of salty drops on his jeans.

"Nessie, don't cry." he soothed "I will miss you so much but it's good for you to do some shopping, we have the rest of our lives together." I bit my lip and focused on keeping my voice stable. It failed miserably.

"I know that, it's just it's three whole days away from you, can't you come?" I asked my voice wobbled. Jacob laughed lightly and pulled my chin up to face him, he kissed my lips once lightly before speaking again.

"I don't think Alice will like that very much."

"I don't care." I gripped tightly to his bare arm and smiled at his copper face. "Nothing or no one can seperate us."

"Forever." he agreed nodding, a cheeky glint sparkled in is eyes and soon we were rolling around on the grass playing and laughing like we used to do when I was ten. Jacob gave me a small kiss and then I heard someone clear there throat. I launched to my feet recognising that tone anywhere.

"Hey Dad." I said harmlessly pulling the grass out of my hair, I gave up. Jacob stood beside me doing the same thing. Dad raised his eyebrows.

"Hello Edward." Jacob said politely and I could see the caulculating going on in my fathers eyes.

"Auntie Alice is ready to leave Renesmee, everyone wants to say goodbye." He said taking my hand and pulling my back to the house, Jacob took my other hand silently, we were back to the house in minutes. As we approached the house I saw that they were packing up Alice's porsche with the three weekend bags, all our family looked up and smiled as they saw us approach. I kissed and hugged each member. I was going to miss them all, our family was stronger together.

"Here darling, me and your grandfather want to give you this she said pushing a small envelope into my hands, don't open it till your away." she smiled and hugged me again. I kissed Jacob goodbye and Alice had to drag me to the car, I was going to have bruises on my arms from her tugging but I didn't care if it let me have a few extra seconds with him. I was bundled into the back of the yellow car with the three bags trying to fight back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me for the second time. As we pulled out of the Cullen house and out of sight tears slid silently down my face for the again. Alice had plugged her iPod into her car and was playing girly classics through the car, both sat there singing and giggling while I tried to get the water works under control.

"Tissues are in the front pocket of the first bag." Alice casually told me, then peered over the headrest to look deep into my brown eyes, her smile was small.

"Thanks Alice." I mumbled as I fiddled with the zip on the bag. I wiped my tears away with the tissue and blew my nose. After I inhaled a shaky breath Rosalie spoke.

"We'll be back before they even have a chance to miss us, anyway I think that the boys are going to do somthing anyway." Rose said smiling into the rearview mirror. "Just enjoy yourself Nessie." Rosalie was right this was a weekend with two people I absolutely loved so the smile I wore was bright and the tears seamed to dry up, the smile wasn't the same one I had to fake when we said goodbye but a natural one. Alice turned the volume of the music up and soon we were singing and dancing to the words.

"Man, I feel like a woman!" Rosalie sang along. Alie tapped the steering wheel and bobbed her head.

A few hours later and I noticed that the envelope Esme had given me was on the seat beside me, I picked it up and fiddled with it in my hands. Alice seamed aggitated by this gesture.

"Nessie, just open the damn envelope." she sighed, my fingers obeyed and out fell a shiny purple credit card and a small note attached, it simply read.

_' Use it well. We love you._

_Grandpa Carlilse and Grandma Esme x'_

"Is this what i think it is?" I asked gobsmacked. My eyes widened as I ran my fingers over the plastic, the numbers popped out at me.

"Yup, that is a credit card to the Cullen Family Fund, I can't believe you got it so early, it took Alice over twenty years to get her hand on the account details." Rosalie giggled but Alice pouted, I just stared at the shiny plastic card I held in my hands. We drove in silence for a little while but I soon noticed a sign for "New York City" and we were soon aiming for the "Big Apple".

"Oh my! New York?! No way!!" I squeeled in delight and Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice wore some of the biggest smiles I had ever seen, they also hads the same cheeky glint in their eyes whenever shopping was mentioned. We drove through the tightly packed city streets until we came to a large hotel. It was extremely grand and reached high into the sky. My eyes took in the large building.

"Welcome to The Mayfair ma'm" the bellhop chimed as he held the large doors open for us. "Why hello Miss Alice and Miss Rosalie back so soon? And who is this?"

"Of course Brian. This is Renesmee" Alice chimed putting a wedge of dollar notes into his hands. "Can we have our bags up to our usual room pleasee?"

"Of course, enjoy your stay. Welcome Miss Renesmee" he smiled again.I giggled lightly.

"I remember coming here when this place first opened, don't you Alice?" Rosalie asked as we walked through the marble hotel lobby. Alice nodded.

"Hello Miss Alice, we have stocked the bar like you requested." the receptionist called.

"Thanks Carol." she replied with a dazzling smile, it seamed that all the hotel staff knew my Aunties. I started to wonder how often they came here, considering they were on first name terms with many members of staff.

"What floor?" I asked as we stood in the elevator.

"Penthouse of course." Rosalie said bending around me to press the button. The doors closed and the elevator started.


	3. Chapter 3 Shopping Stranger

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Three - Shopping Stranger

It was early the next morning when I was awoken by a cold hand on my cheek, I sat up straight and smiled wildly at my Aunties who sat at the edge of the large bed.

"Ready to start our adventure?" Alice beamed bouncing causing the bed to bounce with her enthusiasm and Rosalie had to grip to the edge of the bed. I laughed at her excitement.

"Let's get dressed, Nessie your hair looks nice like that so no need to tackle it." Rosalie said looking me over.

"My hair feels like a bush!" I protested pulling at a lock and Alice laughed.

"Trust me Nessie, it looks luscious and shiny." Alice piped in. Within ten mintues (thanks to vampire speed and little choice of clothes) we were walking through Manhattan diving into the first shop. Alice and Rosalie were prying things off the racks while I looked at the shoes, my fingers went over a pair of pink stillettos and I caught eyes with a man around twenty, his hair was long and shaggy like my Jacob's but a reddish brown colour and his eyes were a striking shade of green. I blushed and lowered my head sure he was cute kind of but I held no attraction for him. I only had eyes for my Jacob. I picked the shoes off the shelf along with a black patent pair and headed over to Alice who was with Rosalie looking at handbags.

"I like these Alice." I said flashing the pink pair in her face, her smile was huge.

"We are so getting them, I have the perfect dress to go with them, come and try it on." Alice put all the items onto a chair by the changing rooms and sent me in with a dress. I slipped off my jeans and tshirt and slipped on the dress and the shoes, I stood in the mirror and looked at my reflection. The dress was a black and strapless with pink stripes running acrross it and I must admitt I loved it, I stepped out of the cubicle to show the girls and they both felt the same way as my dress. They squealed and I smiled.

"Nessie you look beautiful." Rosalie chided, I looked up across the shop to see the same man staring at me. His face was expressionless like he was calculating something.

"Rose, Alice is it just me or is that guy across there staring at me? He was staring at me earlier." I whispered pretending to admire the dress.

"Guys are alway staring at you because you are so beautiful." Rosalie said but Alice's face was a mask. She was having a vision. She turned around to look a the guy and looked back to me, my heart beat picked up.

"Rose pay for the stuff, Nessie get dressed now." Alice said coldly, Rosalie obeyed and Alice shoved me back into the cubicle. I was scared now, what had Alice seen?

"Alice? Whats wrong?" I whispered. There was no reply, I heard low murmors, they were so low and quiet that not even my sensitive hearing could pick it up. I dressed in a hurry, as soon as I swung open the cubicle door Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me from the shop, Rose followed with the many bags, now was a good time to ask what was wrong.

"Alice what is going on?" I hissed.

"Not here. We will talk about it back at the hotel." she replied simply as she bundled me into a yellow taxi, the drivers eyes were wide when he notcied the amount of bags that Rosalie was wrestling with. The drive back to the hotel was quiet, Alice's eyes were closed as she leaned back on the seat I outsretched my palm and put it too her face to show how I felt. I replayed the way her face looked and the look of the man in her mind,

_Tell me Alice, please I need to know, i'm worried now._

She opened her eyes and gave me a small smile, worry still filled her topaz eyes. When the cab came to a stop Alice once again grabbed my arm and tugged me through the lobby to our suite leaving poor Rosalie with all the bags...again! We got into the empty elevator.

"Shouldn't we help Rose-" I started but Alice cut me off.

"The bellhop will help her, we need to talk." she said seriously realsing the full power of her eyes onto me. I gulped and watching the numbers flash as we climbed the floors untill we finally reached our floor. Alice opened the door swiftly and pushed me towards the bed with so much force I fell on it, I sat up brushing my hair off my face and tucked my knees up to my chest watching Alice pace back and forth.

"For goodness sake Alice tell me!" I ordered, Rosalie entered.

"Alice I think you should tell her." Rosalie said softly. My eyes met Alice's and they were pleading for her to tell me.

"Let's just wait till Edward gets here." was all she replied. My dad? Why was he coming here?

"Whats my dad got to do with this? Alice you said we needed to talk so talk!" I said my voice growing higher and higher, Rose came and sat beside me putting her arms around me.

"It will be fine Nessie, don't panic love." she whispered soothingly and kissed my forehead. I collasped into floods of tears, I just managed to string a sentence together.

"I...want...Jake." was all I could manage.

"He'll be here in two hours, they all will." Alice said softly. The phone rang, and Alice left the room to talk, she emerged a few minutes later.

"They will be here in about an hour, they got an earlier plane and will run the rest of the way." Alice said softly. My legs started to ache and all the crying was making me so tired that I layed out of the bed and closed my eyes.

"Sleep honey." Rosalie said soflty stroking my hair and soon I was sleeping. I was stuck in between what was a dream and a nightmare, it started off with Jake but suddenly bright colours were swirling around me.

I was awoken by a warm hand on my face and I instantly knew who it was, I launched my eyes open and pulled curled up to his chest, Jacob pulled me into a tight hug and rocked me as I sobbed.

"Calm down Ness, i'm here now, your safe" he soothed kissing my hair. I breathed in his scent andd focused on my breathing. I was so happy he was here.

"I'm just so scared." I managed to choke out I felt cold hands on my back and turned my head to see my Mother, pain filled her darkened eyes.

"Alice have you told her?" My Dad asked staring at my Auntie.

"No." she said and my Dad nodded. What were they keeping from me? I was an equal in this family not a baby!

"Tell me! Please, just tell me I can handle it!" I said angrily jumping out of Jacob's arms. The quickness of the action gave me a headrush and I started to feel dizzy.

"Nessie, I saw that man killing you." Alice said staring me in the eyes, I heard low harsh growls from my family and then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 Airport

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Four - Airport

My head was swimming but I could make out the worried voices, one more prominant than the rest.

_Jacobs_

"Nessie, wake up honey." I felt Moms cold hands on my face and I slowly opened my eyes, I sat up. I was on the bed, what the hell happened?

"What happened?" I asked. I shook my head lightly.

"You fainted." Jacob said flatly his eyes were locked on Alice,Dad an Carlisle talking in the corner. Alice turned to look at me and gave me a small smile then came and sat by me on the bed.

"Tell me everything Alice." I said flatly when Dad opened his mouth to protest I hissed. "I have a right to know." I continued. The room fell silent for a while and I raised my eyebrows at Alice implying for her to continue.

"Edward?" Alice asked looking into my eyes, he just sighed and Alice started.

"What do you want to know?" Alice asked eyes still locked on mine.

"Eeverything." I said in a small voice as I gripped on to Jacob's hand.

"This is what i saw, you and that man talking then him talking to a female with really bad fashion sense." She sucked in a deep unessacary breath and continued.

"I saw him and you walking in the trees and then you lying dead on the floor. The vision is in little pieces, like they are mssing desicions or somthing." Alice said, she turned to look at Dad and I noticed his eyes were locked on my face, everyone's eyes were.

"How do we know it's him? If it's all bits and pieces..." I started trailing off, my face froze. My Dad was at my side pulling me into his chest like he used to do when I was little.

"I will not let him hurt you Nessie." he growled.

"I think it's time to move back to Forks, we have the werewolves there too." Jake said speaking in Alpha mode.

"Thats a good idea." Esme said, worry clear in her golden eyes.

"I'll speak with Sam." Jacob let go of my hand and i gripped it again pulling myself away from my Dad. Jacob looked at me confused.

"Can I come?" I asked, I didn't want to be away from him. That man fascinated me and I had a bad feeling, a _very_ bad feeling. He deliberated for a moment obviously fighting between his heart and his head. His heart must have won...

"Edward?" he asked, looking at my Dad, his face was clear no trace of emotion he simply nodded once.

"We will see you in Forks. If anything happens to her I hold you responsible mongrol." My father hissed and I stared at him with wide eyes. Jacob just nodded. My dad had never spoken so rudely to Jake. I was going to nip that straight in the bud.

"He's just worried Nessie, to know that you could be in danger hurts him, he's a father Nessie, he needs to protect his daughter." Jacob said as we climbed into a cab, Jacob asked for the airport.

"I didn't think you read minds." I mumbled.

"I don't. i've just been around your Dad a LONG time." he laughed. "I will never let anything hurt you Nessie, ever."

"Like I need protecting." I grumbled sarcasticly and Jake just laughed. I loved his laugh, it always made me smile and now I couldn't help but smile.

He spent the rest of the cab ride to the airport on the phone to Sam, I just played with his large hands trying to catch bits of the conversation. I noticed that they were talking in a different language. Quillette no doubt. I scowled and pouted.

"...I've gotta go Sam, at the airport." Jale said once he saw I was upset. He hung up and kissed me, the pout dissappeared and the scowl minimalised, he then kissed me once again and the pout dissapeared. Jacob paid the cab driver and we walked through the airport hand-in-hand untill we found the airline we always flew with.

"Welcome to American Airlines, how may I help you." The pretty blonde women asked, she stared at my Jacob a little too long and I let out a low growl, Jacob kissed my forehead.

"We'd like two plane tickets to Seatlle please." I asked polietly. She typed away at her computer.

"Together or apart." She asked fluttering her eyelashes at Jacob. I cleared my throat. Hello? I was booking the tickets and if her eyes stayed on Jacob any longer I will gauge them from the sockets...

"Together." I growled and I put my left hand on the counter to show off my ring, she looked at it and then to me. Result...

"The next flight is in an hour." she sighed but continued to stare at my fiancee. Her smile was sickly, I was so glad I never had my Dad's power if I knew what she was thinking about my Jake she wouldn't be alive for much longer.

"I'm so glad we are getting **married** I love you." I said empasizing the word 'married'. She finally got the message. She shot me a dirty look and I gave her a polite smile.

Keep smiling. Keep smiling.

"Thats $1000 Miss....?" she asked.

"Cullen." I simply said handing over my card.

"What names for the plane tickets?" she asked Jacob. His eyes flickered to my face.

"Miss Renesmee Cullen and Mr Jacob Black." he laughed.

"Have a nice trip Mr Black." she said smiling placing the printed tickets into his hand. She gave me an evil stare I walked away, I put my arm around Jacob. We walked in silence to the airport lounge, Jacob finally spoke when we were sat down.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Geez Jake! She was practically drooling all over you. It took me three flashes of my ring till she got the damn picture, I was so tempted to slap her. The nerve..." I started to rant. Jacob cut me off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Jealous darling?" he laughed softly.

"Very, she was pretty Jake." I growled.

"Pretty she was, but not beautiful Nessie. You are beautiful." he said giving me his goofy grin. I crawled up onto his lap.

"You need to relax Nessie." he laughed. A coy smile found it's way onto my lips as I thought of something, something Jake wouldn't approve of here and now.

"Ok, lets go relax..." I teased dragging him up from the airport sofa, I bit my lip and unzipped my jacket, gripping his hand. He gave me a cheeky smile and planted a kiss on my lips before I led him away...

A little while later I was fixing my hair while Jacob put his shirt back on, he came out of the changing room with a smile on his face. His arms wrapped around my stomach and he kissed my cheek.

"Did you have fun? I think it's time to board the plane." he said huskily.

"Lots of fun, I am very relaxed now." I said reaching up to kiss the tip of his nose. "Are you getting that top?" I asked.

"Sure I think purple suits me." he laughed softly.

"You grab the bags and I'll pay for this." I giggled as I stared at the shopping bags, shopping with Jacob sure was fun. After i'd paid for the top we walked hand in hand towards our gate number. I watched as the planes came in to land.

"Didn't our shopping trip relax you Nessie." Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"If my Dad was here he'd rip your arms straight off." I giggled and Jake sighed. "My Dad is so old fashioned, he still sees me as his little girl".

"We better make the most of it while we can." He said as he pulled me round and kissed me, his hot skin brushed the bare of my back and I shivered, he pulled me closer.

"Awww new romantics." an old couple whispered as they walked past, I collapsed into a fit of giggles and Jacob tried to contain his amusemant by pushing his mouth into a hard line, he soon burst into laughter himself.

"Calling all passangers traveling to Seatlle on plane R54 SW, please board now at Gate 5" the voice said over the intercom system. That was us.

"Come on Jakey, we are up to bat." I smiled as I took hold of his hand again, we boarded the place with ease and soon we were in the air flying back to Forks.


	5. Chapter 5 La Push

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Five - La Push

When we stepped off the plane in Seattle there was a chill in the air, I grasped my arms around me to keep warm, Jacob slid his jacket around me.

"You never brought a coat?" he laughed

"I never had time." I muttered

"But you had time to spend the average american household salary on a shopping trip at the airport."

"Thats correct yes." We walked through 'Arrivals' and as I caught a look at Billy Black I had Deja Vu about the time we flew back here to say goodbye to Grandpa Charlie, I noticed that Embry and Sam were also there. Jake and I dodged through the crowd towards them.

"If it isn't the vampire girl." Embry snickered as I approahed him.

"If it isn't the wolf boy." I retaliated, we had a mini stare off and then laughed, Embry then hugged me.

"Nessie, while Jake is off doing his thing come and spend the day with me, Emily baked pie." Billy exclaimed as he pulled me into an awkward hug. Pie was a big deal at the Black residence.

"Sure,sure." I smiled. Jacob drove me and Billy to Forks while Embry and Sam ran, they were going to essemble the other wolves and meet Jake would then go and join them. I didn't want to leave Jake. The car journey wasn't long and soon I was facing the high cliffs and huts of La Push, I stood in front of the car admiring the scene and breathing in the cool air.

"Nessie i'll be back soon I promise." Jacob said then kissed me.

"Hurry back, I love you." I said breathlessly and leaned my head against his chest.

"I will. I love you too, please stay out of trouble." he laughed, he kissed me once more and ran off into the forest. I walked into the Black residence after Billy.

"He'll be back soon Nessie don't you worry." Billy winked and I laughed, I had missed Billy. As soon as i was inside I could see the place had been cleaned and I could smell cherry pie.

"Nessie! You keep getting more beautiful by the day, it's seams like forever since we last saw each other." Emily said rushing out of the kitchen and pulling me into a hug.

"It's great to see you too Em, hows married life?" I teased.

"Fabulous, have you set a date for yours yet?"

"Not really no." I said biting my lip and Billy laughed. I had an idea. The sooner the better.

"You girls and weddings." he sighed

"Theres pie on the counter Billy help yourself." Emily said and before she had chance to finish Billy was heading over to grab a piece.

"The fastest way to a mans heart is through his stomach." Emily giggled hugging me again. "I've missed you Nessie, so has Leah."

"I've missed you guys too, I think we are moving back here..." I started, i saw Billy's head turn to me.

"Seriously Ness? Jake's coming home?" Billy asked brightening up

"Yes I think so anyway." I said biting on my botton lip. Were we? Before I had chance to register the werewolves burst through the door almost taking it off it's hinges.

"Nessie!" They all exclaimed and I stood there laughing nervously, Jake came to my side and took my hand I saw Claire push past Quil and she squeeled pulling me into a hug, it was slightly awkward as I had hold of Jake's hand.

"Oh my Nessie! It's been ages, you will be at the bonfire tonight won't you?" She pleaded, I looked up at Jacob and he replied.

"Sure she will, won't you Ness?" he said smiling

"Yep." I nodded

"Come to mine beforehand Renesmee, all us girls are getting ready together." Leah smiled, she flinched at Sam touched her shoulder when he came past towards me.

"Tamed Jacob yet?" he smirked and everyone laughed, I looked up to my hero.

"Pretty much, he's a great shopper now." I commented.

"Gok Wan eat your heart out." Embry teased and Jacob threw a can opener at his head? What attracts Jake to canopeners? Is it because they are shiny?

"Geez man, it's always the damn canopener." Embry said rubbing his head.

"It's becuase they're shiny." I laughed

"That must be why he likes you then." Seth poked in.

"Maybe..."Jake said then he pulled me round and kissed me, the boys made gagging sounds and the girls just went 'awwww'. I smiled brightly and Jacob grinned goofily back.

"I wish I had a camera, Jake your face." Paul laughed.

"It's three, are we off to run patrols?" Seth asked.

"Yes, you girls have your fun and we'll see you tonight at the bonfire." Sam said, Jacob kissed me once more.

"Will you miss me?" I teased keeping my hands around his neck, he kept his hands on my waist,

"Like you've taken have of me away." he sighed.

"Come back soon and get it then." I said then kissed him once more, he let go and headed for the door, when he reached the door he turned to look at me and grinned. As soon as he was out the door Stephenie, Seths imprint and Claire came over.

"You two are the cutest ever!" Steph said linking my one arm.

"You could give me and Quil a run for our money, he looks at you with such passion." Claire beamed also linking my other arm. Leah held the door open for us as we tried to get through the door still linked. All four of us climbed into Leah's car and we drove to the Clearwater's house, even though I was glad to be having some girl time I missed Jake.


	6. Chapter 6 Beach Bonfire

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Six - Beach Bonfire

I stepped out of the car and looked at the Clearwater residence.

"Come on Ness." Leah said grabbing my hand and leading me through the house.

"Hello Renesmee how are you dear?" Sue smiled

"Great thanks." I said nodding taking in the house, it was very similar to The Black's but bigger.

"Mom you do know about the bonfire tonight right?" Leah asked and Sue nodded. "Don't expect me home early."

"When are you ever home early Lee?" Sue laughed, i've made cookies if you girls want some.

"Hell yes!" I squeeled running in the direction of the cookie smell. Sue Clearwater's cookies were my favourite growing up. I sat on the couter and took one from the plate it was still warm.

"Yumm, Sue these are truely lush." I said picking at the cookie and putting it in my mouth. Sue grabbed hold of my left hand.

"Nessie, I never realised how beautiful your ring was. Wow!" Sue exclaimed pulling my hand up to her eyes so she could inspect the rock a little more closely. I took a second cookie.

"Wow Ness! It's massive!" Steph exclaimed.

"I saw it at the wedding but I can never stop marvling over how big and pretty it is, Jake has great taste." Leah started.

"What did Embry say Steph? Thats it, 'Gok Wan eat your heart out'." Claire giggled and Sue laughed too dropping my hand. I took a third cookie and started.

"I think Alice had an input." I said "Jake is getting better at shopping though" I admitted.

"Nessie you might as well just eat the whole plate." Sue laughed.

"These are my last two." I said picking up two more and hopping off the stool, refusing to look at the plate so I would not get tempted.

"Right, come on girls, let's find Nessie something to wear tonight."Leah said ushering us out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. Leah's room was large and very neutral with greens,creams and browns painting her bedroom. I sat on the large fluffy chair in the corner while the girls tugged clothes from the wardrobe and put them on the bed, I fidgeted with my fingernails and thought continuously about Jake. Gosh I really missed him, it was just stupid how anxious I was to see him again. Leah broke me out of my reverie.

"Nessie what do you want to wear?" Leah asked.

"I might just wear jeans and my cliff diving top." I shrugged not particulary bothered.

"It will be cold nessie, what about jeans, tshirt and boots. You will most probally need leg warmers and a scarf too." she laughed.

"But I want to wear Jake's top." I protested jutting out my bottom lip.

"Hang on, I think I have my own version of that top but cooler." Leah said as she rummaged through her draws sure enough a few minutes later she chucked a purpled verison and girls style onr at me.

"It's lush." I exclaimed.

"You can keep it, I have it in yellow and green its yours." Leah laughed. "Take these as well, they will look great on you." she continued as she pushed me into the bathroom. I dressed in what Leah had given me not really seeing what I was wearing when I came back out all the other girls were changed. Leah was in leggins and a long top, Claire and Steph were both wearing jeans but Steph had a tshirt on while Claire had a jumper as soon as I stepped out of the bathroom they ushered me to a mirror.

"Nessie you look amazing, you have a great figure." Claire complemented me. I must admit I liked what I was wearing. Purple tights a black skirt and the purple top Leah had given me, i was also given black boots, a black jacket and metalic scarf to complete the outfit. While the other girls fussed over that hair and make-up they were gonig to have I just fluffed mine out and added some glitter to my eyes, I added no lipgloss as I expected kisses off Jacob to make up for the time we were apart today.

"So Nessie where are you staying?" Leah asked as she applied mascara.

"With Billy I think, i'm not 100% sure." I said suddenly aware that me and Jake had nowhere to stay, unless we went back to the old house in the clearing...

"Oh, so do you and Jake share a room at home?" Leah casually added.

"Nope. My dad would never allow it, not until we're married at least." I said.

"Whats the furthest you've gotton with Jake then?" Steph asked. Were they seriously asking me about my love life? My face fell into a mask of horror.

"Ness, we are girls, you can tell us these things." Clarie added. I was so shocked.

"Um...well we've kissed and stuff but nothing more." I said shyly

"So you haven't gone 'All The Way'" Steph asked

"No." I sighed.

"But you want to?" Leah asked, she had stopped doing her make-up and came to sit by me, the other two followed soon after.

"Well of course, but..." I said

"But what?" Leah said twirling my hair.

"My dad and uh...I don't know how." I admitted embarressed.

"Don't worry me and Quil haven't do it yet." Claire said.

"Me and Seth have loads of times." Steph shrugged and Claire giggled. I stared open mouthed.

"I know, I feel so sorry for the boys who have to share his mind." Claire laughed

"And me!" Leah added shuddering. All four of us collapsed into a hit of hysterics as we continued to talk about our relationships. Before we knew it, it was time to go and see the boys. I was so excited practically jumping up and down as I dragged the others to the car.

"Let's get going!" I whined

"Bonfire time baby!" Claire and Steph cried in unison as Leah said goodbye to Sue.

**Jacob's POV**

"Will you miss me?" she teased keeping her hands tight around my neck, I could smell her sweet breath. I kept my arms firmly on her waist. Is this what Bella meant when she said Edward dazzled her?

"Like you've taken have of me away." I sighed. It was true.

"Come back soon and get it then." she continued to tease before kissing me one final time. Yup. **Definately** dazzling. With a heavy heart I realsed my princess and headed towards the door, it took all my effort to keep going forward and not to run back and kiss her again. I decided I was strong enough so when I reached the door I turned back and was faced with the image of beauty. Geez! Did she always have to look so beautiful. I was now in dangerous territory and decided that I better not risk it so I swanned from the room and ran into the forest to phase. I removed my clothes quickly and felt the heat course through my viens, suddenly a giant brown russett wolf was standing in my place. I was greeted by the voices in my head.

_Hello Romeo_ Embry snickered and I growled, I saw they were just North of the mountains so I started to run, concentrating only on the gentle rhythm of my run. Dum Dum, Dum Dum, Dum Dum. As I picked up speed I started to wonder what Nessie was doing. Did she miss me?

**God Jake! Do you have to think about her all the time? **Jared questioned

_Do you always have to imagnie Kim in very little or nothing on Jared. _Seth replied

**You'll see her at the bonfire later tonight, the quicker we are done running patrols the quicker we can get back there. **Sam instructed. We ran for hours up through the high mountains and twisting in and out of the forest jungle, finally the patrol was over.

Back to Renesmee. A smile spread across my face. We all ran back to the forests to phase, the others hadn't left their clothes not far from mine so we were able to change quickly before heading up down the First Beach to start the bonfire. Sam and I set off to get wood for the fire while the others organised things back at the beach.

"Uh Sam? How's married life?" I asked intrested.

"It's good. Not really different from before, it makes me feel more bonded to Emily if that make sense?" Sam replied.

"Great. I think we're moving back to Forks." I said

"That would be better for the pack." Sam said. We walked for a while in silence collecting rocks as we went.

"Sam where did you take Emily for your honeymoon?" I asked, I had no idea where I was gonig to take Nessie and it was slightly worrying, maybe I could get some guidence off Alice...

"We went to Canada and stayed in a winter lodge, it was really cosy." he smiled. "Where are you taking Nessie?"

"I have not got a clue, I may have to talk to Alice to get a bit of advice." I laughed. The silence continued for a little while longer until Sam spoke again.

"So what does this man want that's after Nessie?" Sam asked in alpha mode now.

"Alice doesn't know, he has to be pretty strong because Nessie was fighting in the vision with him and she...lost. Carlisle doesn't think he's human." I said worried about Nessie. When I was away from her I worried more...

"What could he be? A vampire?" Sam asked

"He's not a vampire as Alice and Rosalie would have smelt that. They don't know what he is." I sighed getting angry.

"Don't worry about it Jake, nothing will happen to her." Sam soothed

"I just feel so damn helpless! I am supposed to protect her and according to Alice I fail. She's in danger and I don't know how to protect her Sam!" I ranted.

"Nothing will harm her Jacob." Sam promised. We had plenty of wood by now and we made our way back to came in silence, I was lost deep in though about what stupid creature would want to hurt Nessie. That was when I felt her plummett herself at me.

**Renesmee's POV**

We arrived at the beach but Sam and Jacob weren't there.

"They've just gone to get firewood." Seth continued to tell me over and over again. My anxiousness was building inside of me and as soon as I saw him emerge from the trees I catapulted myself into him. This caused the wood to fly everywhere and us to be on the ground.

"Oopsie." I apologised pulling Jake up with myself. We started to recollect the firewood.

"I missed you." he beamed.

"I missed you too." I joined in smiling, all the anxiety I felt earlier had dissappered and my smile grew bigger.

"Come on lets get a seat before all the good ones are taken." Jacob said pulling me along the beach, as we got down to where the group were essembled and I noticed the fire burning, the flames were blue and green. Beautiful.

"Wow, thats beautfiul." I said mesmerized by the dancing flames.

"It is pretty, the salt does it to it. But not beautiful, you put them to shame." Jacob said looking at my face. Wow he was sweet, I flushed.

"Next time i'm going to make sure I have a camera." Seth said mimicking Jacobs goofy grin, Steph smacked his arm.

"At least Jacob does and says romantic things for Nessie, when was the last time we did something romantic?" she scowled and Seth hung his head in shame. I sat down on a drftwood log thats when Jacob noticed my shirt.

"Where did you get that from?" he laughed pointing to my chest.

"What are refering too Jacob? The lovely purple shirt or what is underneath my shirt?" I teased, Jacob cleared his throat.

"The uh...shirt. Do you want to give your father a heart attack." he laughed embarressed.

"Dad can't have a heartattack becuase technically there is no beating heart to attack and La Push is part of my family now." I shrugged and Jacob kissed the top of my head, I snuggled up into his chest and listened as the group talked. My eyelids started to droop.

"Let's get you to bed." Jake said pulling me from the log. I was tired but I wasn't ready to sleep yet, this time alone with Jake was better than any dream.

"Let's go for a walk first, it's been ages since i've been here." I said, masking a yawn.

"Ok then, not long though you look like your about to collapse." Jake laughed and I smiled. I took hold of his hand and we walked down the beach.

"Am I breaking the treaty?" I asked as we walked.

"No, why do you ask?" Jacob asked confused

"Well, i'm half vampire and live on a diet of blood, arn't I banned from La Push?" I said.

"Well, your my imprint so your allowed." Jacob said. We had came to a tree on the beach and I sat on the log, Jake sat on a branch higher up. I scooted closer to him and leant my head on his lap.

"This was your mom's and my tree." Jake said suddenly

"Oh." I said pulling my head away."What a way to kill the mood Jake, talking about you and mom together." I huffed.

"No, I mean this is where we talked, this is also where she found out what your father was." he said seriously.

"Awesome..." I said trailing off and Jake laughed.

"I think we should get you to bed you look shattered." he said pulling me up, we started walking back the way we came with Jacob supporting nearly all my weight.

"By the way Jake, where am I staying?" I said

"At home of course."

"Billy's house or Cullen house."

"Umm, I was thinking Dad's house because I don't have a key for the white house." Jake said embarressed.

"Thats great, you'll stay with me right."

"I don't think your father would like that."

"Screw my father, you are my fiance and you are staying with me." I ordered staring at his face, we were walking up the road to Billy's house now. "Unless you don't want to stay with me." I added.

"Of course I want to stay with you Nessie." Jake whispered and kissed my head again.

"Then i'm sure your bed is big enough for two."

"I was going to sleep on the couch..."

"JACOB BLACK! YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME." I said suddenly alert, my eyes ran all over his face searching for any sign of reluctance. I could see him choosing between fighting my father and keeping me happy.

"Jacob it's innocent alright, geez. Your not stealing my virture. I will give that to you on our wedding night." I snapped and that answer made up his mind. When we entered the house Billy was still in bed. I pulled him silently through the house to his room and closed the door after us ready for our first night together...


	7. Chapter 7 Dad's Discomfort

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Seven - Dad's Discomfort

I rolled over cluthing the duvet, something stopped me and I smiled. I opened my eyes slowly and I was faced with Jacob laying still hands behind his head, he didn't look at me, my smile faded.

"Morning Jake." I said cuddling up into him, I wound my feet around his, I was warmed instantly.

"Your father is going to kill me." he said turning his head, his face was blank. I looked at myself, I was wearing Jake's t-shirt from last night so I was dressed and Jake was sleeping in his boxers like he always did so nothing coulds have happened. Did he hate sharing with me? Why was my Dad going to kill him?

"Jake...why?" I said staring at him, I crawled onto his stomach to look at him properly. "For what?" I added. Jacob's blank mask turned into a goofy grin.

"For this." he laughed and then rolled me over so he was on top, I felt his body but none of his weight, we kissed. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled my body up to his, we rolled back over.

"That was nice. Can we do it again?" I said tracing the lines on his chest.

"Very nice. Maybe later love" he said nodding, he sat up and i sat on his lap, the duvet was wrapped around both of us keeping us in a tight cacoon. He kissed my head as I watched the forest outside the window come to life, the sun was high in the sky so it must have been late morning.

"Wow how late is it?" I asked raising my head to look at him. Jacob scrambled for his watch on the table, his face turned into a mask of horror.

"Shit! Your family will be here soon!" he said leaping from the bed, he automatically started rumaging around the room for our clothes. I sat there watching him.

"Damn, I need to get get a clean pair of sweats you get dressed." Jacob said hurtling my clothes towards me. Jake was so wound up he'd never find them on his own so i lept from the bed right after him laughing, I fell straight into Jacob, thats when I smelt them. My family, close. I peeked my head around Jake and saw the shocked faces of each family member and anger on my father's face.

"Hey...uh..people." I muttered out.

"Edward it's not what you think." Jacob started holding out his hands as a sign of peace. I tugged at the length of the shirt, making it look longer, Dad's eyes focused on me.

"WELL IT SURE DOES LOOK LIKE SOMETHING HAS BEEN GOING ON!" Dad ranted, he looked deadly. I stood infront of Jake, his eyes grew wide at the lenght of the tshirt. Damn I should have worn my own pyjamas.

"Dad we only slept together." I said calmly, I could hear Emmett's silent laughter I realised my mistake. "I don't mean sex Dad, I mean both sleeping next to each other in the same bed." I corrected my voice on the brink of hysteria. I pushed for Jake to go back, I had never seen my father look so deadly before. He turned and stormed out of the house followed by Jasper, Emmett and my mother.

"Go get changed." I whispered to Jake. Alice, Rosalie, Carlilse and Esme stared at me.

"So...how was yuor flight?" I said sitting next to Alice, they just continued to stare at me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed now.

"So uh..did you have fun?" Rosalie asked giggling.

"For goodness sake, Jake and I never..." I started.

"We know honey, we are just asking your have you had fun." Esme said putting a cold hand on my knee, I made another attempt to make the t-shirt longer.

"Plenty, there was a bonfire last night." I said nodding, I looked towards the door, I could hear angry rants.

"Don't worry about your Dad, he'll come round." Alice said rubbing my arm, I raised my eyebrows at her. "It was just a bit of a shock for him, thats all." she added.

"I don't think your wardrobe choices helped matters." Rosalie giggled and I scowled.

"Go get changed Nessie." Carlisle laughed and I needed no pushing, I fluidly rose from the couch and plumeted into Jacob's room, I fell straight into him.

"I was right." Jake said hugging me

"About what?"

"Your father is going to kill me."

"No, he's just shocked, even if we did it's none of his business."

"Nessie..."

"I know what your about to say, but i'm not a little girl no more Jake, i'm going to be your wife. My Dad will just have to get over it!" I said getting annoyed now. "I'm going to get changed now."

"Ok, I need to go and see Sam about something, will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Jake, I will go and talk to my Dad. I love you." I sighed pulling away

"I love you too." he replied then he left the room. I quickly dressed and pulled a hair brush through my bird nest of a hair, it would just have to do. I walked out of the room and everyone had been reassembeld.

"Ready to go home Ness?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure." I said walking towards my Dad. The others left leaving just us two.

"I think you have an apology to make." I said

"I don't think so." he replied

"We I say you do! Why did you flip out earlier?" I asked

"Why do you think?! You and him in such little clothing, same room, same bed..." he trailed off

"Even if me and Jake had done it, it's none of your business, i'm going to be his wife soon Dad." I said pleading

"Your still my little girl." he said flatly.

"I'm eighteen"

"I think you're too young to marry." he said quietly.

"Well i think differently, he's not going to hurt me Dad." I said speaking loud enough for both of us.

"You don't know that!" he said angrily

"Yes I do! Jake loves me and I love him more than anything in this world, don't you get that?!" I said crying now.

"You may love each other now..." he started

"So thats what it may be like for you and Mom?" I asked

"No thats..." he started, this was hurting him but I couldn't stop myself.

"What? Different? How is it different? Because Jake's not you and i'm not Mom, Jake won't leave me, not like you left Mom!" I screamed, Dad's face fell into a cold mask and I ran from the house. I ran deep into the forests, soon I heard someone call me.

"Nessie? Where are you going?" I heard Seth yell after me. I felt the ground move and suddenly a wolf stood in front of me blocking my path.

Seth.

"Seth let me go." I said crying, I sat on the ground my head in my lap. I felt the ground move again and I heard Seth putting on his clothes.

"Nessie, please tell me what's wrong." he said, when Seth phased, Sam and Jacob would have heard his thoughts, his location and how I looked. In the distance I heard heavy paws.

"I've hurt my Dad, but he just doesn't understand." I sobbed, the thud of the paws grew louder. I felt Seth's arms around my shoulders and I sat there crying. The ground moved and suddenly Jacob was beside me.

"Nessie, shh what's wrong?" he asked pulling me into his chest, I heard Seth run off, must have been to give us privacy.

"I've hurt my Dad, he just doesn't understand and I got so angry...that..that." trailed off

"Nessie what did you do?" he asked pain in his voice.

"I told him that you'd never leave me like he left Mom." I whispered, the whole forest went silent. I could hear our heavy breathing and fast beating hearts. When Jacob didn't reply I continued. "I just wanted him to apologise, he said I was to young to marry and that you might leave me, it just slipped out."

"It's ok i'm sure he knew it was an accident and..." Jake started but I cut him off.

"You never saw his face, he'll never forgive me. I've never seen him so hurt and distanced." I cried burrowing deeper into his chest.

"I'm sure they're at the house in the clearing now, let's go see him and apol-" I cut him off again.

"Apologise? No Jake, i'm sorry I hurt him but I don't see why I should make the frst move." huffed.

"The best person is always the person who forgives and forgets." Jacob told me seriously and he was right. As stubborn as I was I hated hurting my Dad, it was time to apologise.

"Come on then, it's back to school tomorrow." I sighed. Jacob phased and I rode on his back to the house in the clearing, timeless in grace, beautiful in stance.


	8. Chapter 8 Apologies

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Eight - Apologies

Jacob phased in the trees and then we walked hand in hand towards the front door. I took a deep breath and swung the door open. Sure enough sitting on his own on the sofa was my father, he didn't turn his head to look at me and I bit my lip.

"I'll be upstairs." Jake said, he kissed me once and then ran up the stairs. I stood in the same spot for a while and then slowly walked and sat beside him on the sofa.

"Nessie, i'm sorry but I still think you too young." he said in a small voice.

"Well I disagree Dad, i'm sorry for what I said earlier but I am still marrying Jacob." I replied

"Nessie your just a child..."

"Dad please! Mom was eighteen when you married and when you have sex for the first time!" I ranted and my Dad flinched at the word 'sex'.

"Yes but.."

"But what Dad? One rule for you and a different rule for eveyone else? Mom was a human and you were a vampire, I am just as strong as a vampire Dad."

"No your not, you could get hurt..."

"You still went through with it with Mom. So do you give me your blessing?" I said.

"Nessie wait a little while longer please?"

"Dad i'm not getting married tomorrow, i'm getting married during Spring Break i've decided." I said finally. I had put alot of thought into it and I decided that I was going to get married then. I didn't want to wait any longer.

"But that's only about six weeks away." Dad said dumfounded.

"Four weeks to be exact, I'm about to ask Alice." I pointed out.

"Alice would never..." Dad threatened

"Yes she would Dad and so would Mom, why can't you be happy for me?" I asked, my eyes pleading for a response.

"I want you to be happy Renesmee, thats why I want you to wait." he said his eyes tight.

"Dad I am happy, emensely happy. I am having the time of my life and I am marrying the best guy ever. Please Dad?" I begged.

"Nessie..."he started, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No Dad, I am old enough to decide for myself. In four weeks I will become Mrs Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Now I have some things to arrange with my fiancee." I said strolling out of the room. The apology didn't quite go to plan but I was going to prove to my Dad that I was serious. As soon as I entered my room I put on music and started to clear out my things, first one of my bedside tables, second, shelves in the bathroom. When I was finished there I cleared out a whole rack and two draws in my wardrobe. I also made space on my dressing table. I nodded at my work and then saunteered into Jacob's room.

"How did it go Nessie?" he asked as he kissed me.

"Just swell." I said sarcastically. "But Jacob I am serious about this, and I am going to show my Dad just how serious I am." I stepped away from Jacob and walked into his bathroom. I put all his bathroom things into my hands then left the room and went back to mine, Jacob followed me with the same dumbfounded expression that was on my father's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked while I arranged his things in my bathroom.

"_**We**_ are moving in together." I smiled emphasising the 'We'. Jacob was silent for a moment then once he had processed what I was saying he spoke.

"Nessie, don't you think you are overreacting?" he asked scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"No, in four weeks we are going to be married Jacob." I nodded and then went back to his bedroom. I emptied out his draws and carried the clothes back to my room. As I started to put them away Jacob spoke again.

"Four weeks? Really? Don't you think that's a little too soon honey?" he said. I froze and slammed the draw shut. I turned and faced him.

"Please don't tell me you have commitment issues." I said putting my hands my head. Jacob took hold of them in his iron grip.

"I want to marry you Nessie nore than anything..."he started and I interrupted.

"Then it's settled." I said leaving the room to collect more of Jacob's stuff, he followed me.

"Maybe we should talk about this..." he said, my nose picked up the familar scent and I turned around to face the door. In the door stood my Mother.

"Renesmee, what's going on? Are you having a clearout Jake?" she said looking at the clothes of Jake's I held in my arms and then looking to Jake.

"Not excatly Bella-" Jacob started but I cut him off.

"No Mom, we are moving in together." I said smiling then walked passed her and back into my room, I saw the puzzled look on my Mother's face.

"Renesmee..." Mom started.

"If you mention one thing about us not being ready, I will scream! I'm fed up of everyone treating me like a child." I shouted dumping Jake's possesions on m-_our_ bed. My Mom's expression was thoughtful as she chewed over what to say.

"Mom, i'm ready." I whined.

"Jake?" she asked keeping her eyes fixated on my face.

"Yes Bella?" he said, he had followed us into the room.

"You ready?" he asked turning towards him.

"Of course Bells." he smiled and my Mom also smiled. Mom understood how overprotective my father could be, she knew I was ready, I was exactly like her - stubborness included.

"I agree, we should stop treating you like a child, you are ready. I will talk to your father." My Mom said, Jacob came to my side and slid his arm around my waist. Mom just wanted us happy.

"Thanks Bells, this means alot to us." Jacob smiled warmly.

"I know Jacob, you will keep Nessie safe and love her, I just want you both to be happy." she replied in a warm tone, then added "I'm off to speak with your father now." When she reached the door she opened it and then closed it again before whispering.

"Put the door on deadbolt and I'll make sure Jaspers around" she said seriously.

"Good luck." i giggled and then Mom left the room, Jacob immediatly locked the door.

"She was joking." I laughed as I watched him double check the lock.

"Nessie, your father won't hurt you but if he had the opportunity he would rip me limb from limb." Jacob laughed.

"I'll protect you." I teased walking towards him and he pulled me into a warm hug, he started to pull away. "Who said you could pull away?" I said raising my eyebrows at him and he smirked.

"Actually, I was wondering whether the colour of **our** room was up for discussion?" he said raising his own eyebrows, I shook my head.

"The purple stays Jake..." I started and he pouted. "For now." He smiled widly for a moment it was just us caught in our own little bubble when from downstairs we heard smashes and crashes followed by shouting and swearing.

"I guess Edward knows now" Jacob sighed.

"Don't worry about him, he won't kill you. He doesn't want to hurt me." I said

"Thanks Ness, he won't kill me because you want me?"

"That is correct, wow, you learn fast. Talk about getting you house trained...no pun intended Jake." I laughed and Jacob snaked his arm around my waist pulling me tight against his body, we moulded together, meant to be, built for each other. Jacob kissed me hard and I was instantly left wanting more once he pulled away, too soon of course. I hated this, I hated having to be careful with my boyfriend..no _fiancee_ around my father. I looked at Jacob with a confused expression and he smiled weakly back.

"Why did you pull away Ja-" I stared but was cut off by my father's angry shouts.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, JACOB BLACK GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" He ordered and I flinched, this was going to be bad.

"Come on we better go." Jake said pulling me towards the door. "Nessie, don't argue back just accept what his says, he's more likely to accept us." Jacob turned his stare towards me and I nodded slightly. I descended down the twirling staircase to be faced by a shaking vampire.

Let the games begin.

**Edward's POV**

I stayed sitting in my place on the sofa letting her walk from the room.

She didn't understand what was right for her.

I started to chew over the bombshell my daughter had just dropped, in four weeks she would belong to that mutt.

Four god damn weeks!

My clenched fists smacked down on the table smashing the glass.

"Shit." I muttered, staring at the shards of glass that were puddled around me. Esme would kill me. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the silent approach of my Bella. Her cold strong grasp locked around my shoulders and gently she placed a kiss on my granite cheek.

"Relax honey...what happened to the table?" she said soothingly and slighlty puzzled. She began rubbing small circles on my skin with the thumb and index finger, like I used to do to calm her down.

"Have you heard?" I hissed closing my eyes.

"About Nessie and Jake? Yes." she breathed and then kissed the top of my head one.

"And your ok with it?" hissed again.

"Yes." she said nervously. Scared of my reaction no doubt. My wife was taking their side, I felt her grip increase I knew she was waiting for me to blow.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I roared standing up from the couch to face her, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Edward Cullen, listen now and listen good." she growled giving me daggers, she raised her eyebrows and continued when she thought she held my attention. "They are both sensible and know what they are doing, give them some credit Edward. Don't you remember what it was like for us?" she said in a softer tone of voice now.

"Yes but it's just so soon." I said putting my head in my hands.

"They have been living here together with us as a family for eighteen years." she smiled.

"But it's just such a big commitment." I groaned

"Edward they are only sharing a room." she tutted. What? _Room sharing?_ When did this come into conversation.

"What?" I said my eyes growing wide

"I said, that they have lived together for eighteen years but they are just moving into the same room." she repeated.

"THEY ARE WHAT?!" I raged. "WHEN WAS THIS DECIDED?"

"Calm down now Edward." she called, our whole family ran in.

"I had a vision of Edward smashing the house up." Alice said looking between me and my wife.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN, JACOB BLACK GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" I ordered.

"Whats going on?" Carlilse asked and Esme fluttered to Bella's side stroking her arms.

"We are moving in together." A soft voice came from the top of the stairs. I turned to look at them shaking. My daughter glided down the stairs holding onto his hand. "Into the same room."

"No your not young lady." I authoritvely said pointing at the couple that were now standing in front of us.

"Yes we are Dad, we are getting married in four weeks. I'm not a child no more!" she shouted

"Four weeks?" Alice asked and Nessie nodded.

"Awesome, weather will be great then.." she started.

"SHUT UP ALICE!!" I screamed into the pixie's face.

"Never talk to Alice like that." Bella and Nessie said together. The doorbell rang and we all stared towards it in disbelief.

"I'll get it." Nessie said quietly and she fluttered towards the door, I grabbed hold of her arm.

"We will continue this later." I said to Nessie.

"No. It's all done." she replied, her eyes were begging me to give her my blessing but I couldn't. I shot Jacob a dark look and let go of her. I stormed out the room up to my study.

**Nessie's POV**

As soon as he let me go I fluttered towards the door and swinging it open. In front of me stood a beautiful girl around my age with long blonde wavy hair and the strongest green eyes i'd seen, they seamed familiar. She smiled.

"Hey, i'm Lucy, i'm new here and got lost in the twists and turns can you give me directions back to Forks?" she asked innocently.

"Sure, go down the drive, keep turning left until you get back on the highway, they carry on towards the sign for "Forks High School" it will lead you straight back into town." I smiled.

"Thanks so much, and you are?" she asked.

"Renesmee Cullen, will you be going to "Forks High School"? I replied.

"Yes, Senior year same as my brother." she informed me staring back towards the forests.

"Ok, bye then maybe i'll see you around." she continued

"Bye Lucy!" I called as I waved her off. I closed the door behind me and pressed my back against it. For what I was about to recieve, I braced myself and called the name that would mean I'd have the perfect wedding."

"Alice..?" I called and she was beside me in seconds, her smile was wide and she bounced enthusiasticly.

"Let's get started." she replied pulling me towards the large dining room table, I laughed softly.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Meanwhile....**_

_**"Are you sure it's her?" a voice came from in the forests**_

_**"Yes Nate, gosh don't you trust me? It's Renesmee Cullen" Lucy chirped.**_

_**The red haired male with striking green eyes emerged from the deep dark forests into the bit of light and smiled.**_

_**"Excellent Lucy." he nodded, she smirked slightly. A cold wind blew and the two figures dissappeard back into shadows of the deep dark forests...**_

______________________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9 Plasma Screen

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Nine - Plasma Screen

I laid in bed curled into Jake, I was warm to say the least, he kissed my head softly and I snuggled in furthur. I smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" he whispered into my ear. "You are usually rather bitchy in the mornings."

My smile grew wider.

"Because i'm very happy Jacob. And FYI I am _sooo_ not bitchy in the mornings." I whispered back, I plopped myself up on my elbows to look at him. The rising sun came through the window and shined off his soft copper skin while his shaggy hair sprawled out over the white pillow, his arms were behind his head. He turned to look at me and smiled and my heart thumped erractically, he smiled wider at my hearts response and I blushed. His large hand started to twirl a lock of my hair as I traced the pattern of his veins on his muscular arm and I sighed.

"What's up?" he asked and I turned to look at the rising sun.

"School." I groaned and then turned over burying my head into the pillow. I felt Jacob's hot hands carress my skin lightly but I kept my head firmly down. I had a bad feeling, a sickly feeling was burning in the pit of my stomach. We were starting off as seniors because Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett were off on another honeymoon plus I wanted to get married, and I was eighteen after all...

"Why did you want to be a senior Ness? That means less time spent here." he asked puzzled, my head still stayed buryed in the pillow.

"Jacob, Jacob,Jacob. I want to get married this year and go to school at my **actual** age. Rose and Em are off on another honeymoon and Jasper is looking forward to college. I was thinking about doing some traveling in the summer, I want to go to Wales and see all the welsh culture. It fascinates me." I replied slightly turning my head. There was a sharp knock at the door.

"Nessie, Jake up now please." It was my Mom. I sighed again. All our family had been fine with me and Jake sharing a room apart from my overprotective father, when was he going to learn that I was an adult? And that I had my own mind?

"Sure." I yawned towards the door and I rolled over, straight out of the bed and onto the floor. Jacob laughed.

"Arn't you supposed to climb out of bed and not _roll_?" he laughed.

"Not in the mood Jake." I said seriously jumping up off the floor.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, or should I say someone _rolled_ off the wrong side of the bed? This is the usual morning Nessie I know." he laughed again and I chucked my pillow at his head and growled loudly. I folded my arms and he made an attempt to stop laughing, his lips pressed into a hard line. I turned towards the bathroom ready to have a shower and wash my hair, as soon as my back was turned he errupted into laughter again. I turned sharply and pounced through the air knocking him off the bed and onto the floor. He stared up at me in shock.

"Look who else _rolled_ out of bed this morning." I laughed. He continued to stare at me like a goldfish. I patted his cheek lightly, the door opened and suddenly my father was staring at us. I was straddling Jake while wearing nothing but a tshirt and Jake was only in his boxers, this did not look good especially to my father. I leaped up quickly.

"Good morning Dad." I smiled uncomfortably and he looked between us both.

"I was going to ask whether you wanted to hunt before school but you are _busy_ I see." he growled.

"I hunted last night Dad, should be fine. I'm going to jump in the shower." I said, I kissed my Dad on the cheek on the way past.

"Ness we'll be out hunting please get ready so that we can leave once we get back." He moaned, I smiled.

"Sure Dad, I love you." I said sweetly and then proceded towards the bathroom. I showered quickly and danced out of the bathroom into my room-sized-wardrobe ready to prepare what I was going to where today. When I walked back into the bedroom, Jacob covered his eyes with his hand and turned away to face the window.

"What are you doing?" I laughed

"Your father is a mind reader remember?" Jacob said without turning back. I looked at myself, I had a towel around my body and my wet hair just hung limply.

"And?" I asked confused.

"You are standing near me in just a towel Nessie, your father is going to go ape." he informed and I scowled. My father was what was keeping me and Jake from having a proper relationship.

"For goodness sake Jake, I am covered up, but if thats the way you want to play it..." I said angrily picking up my clothes and heading back towards the bathroom. I felt a hot hand on my shoulder and shook it off.

"Nessie...?" Jacob pleaded and I turned to face him.

"What Jake? There seams to be three of us in this realtionship. You, me and my father!" I said outraged

"Nessie, it's easier for your father." he sighed

"How exactly? We might as well not have a relationship!" I cried. I fled the room and locked the door of the bathroom. Jake's hand knocked gingerly on the door.

"Nessie?" he asked, his voice was heavily smothered with pain.

"What Jake? Your more intrested in keeping my father happy than you are in being with me." I cried.

"Nessie please come out?" Jacob begged.

"Once I am **appropritaly dressed** as you put it." I spat. I heard Jake's footsteps plod away. I was going to talk to my father, this was not fair. Him being the way he is, is just ruining my realtionship with Jake. I dressed quickly and dryed my hair, I gave up on styling it and just let it hang loosely, the bronze curls tumbed over my shoulders. I stayed brushing it but there were only so many times a girl could brush her hair and I didn't want to go bald or make my hair greasy, after three hundred strokes I set the brush down and exited the bathroom. As soon as I was out of the doorway Jake pulled me into a tight hug and kissed me fiercely.

"What is your obsession with being practically half naked around me Miss Cullen?" he laughed softly.

"Jake, clothes." I said indicating my outfit to Jake smiled.

"I meant earlier." he laughed

"I could have just called it a towel dress then would you have let me near you?" I teased and he cleared his throat. The Jake I had always heard about was not shy about these things, if I remembered correctly he lip-raped my mother all them years ago.

"Come on or we will be late for school, everyone is in the garage." he said changing the subject.

Brilliant, two things to deal with.

Number 1 - An Overprotective Father

...and...

Number 2 - An Underconfident Jake.

We ran to the garage and sure enough everyone was there.

"Good morning." Alice smiled as I put my schoolbag in the car.

"Morning all." I replied smiling. "Let's get going"

Me and Jake rode in my purple convertable while the others took the Volvo, as I pulled out the driveway I looked at Rosalie's convertable under the sheeting and sighed. I missed her and Uncle Emmett. .

"Don't worry they'll be home soon." Jacob soothed and I gave him a small smile. I hoped so, the house was quiet without Em's jokes and I missed arguing over shoes with Rose also it was pretty boring with just me and Alice shopping together.

"I hope so." I muttered back.

For the first few minutes, we drove in silence. I kept my eyes on the road as I thought of ways to talk to Dad and Jake, I sighed.

"What's up Ness?" Jacob said looking at me, I glanced towards him and sighed again.

"Jake, in a few weeks we'll be married and you still treat me like we are friends and not partners." I said truthfully.

"Renesmee, it's not my fault you are ruled by your teenage hormones." he laughed and I gave him a dirty look.

"Jake you won't kiss me in front of my father, and you freak out when I walk out of the shower wrapped up." I stated. "Are you saying you don't feel like that about me?"

"Nessie your body is always tempting but your fath-" he started

"If you say my father I am going to kick you Jake!" I yelled and tears came to my eyes, I was glad I was near the school now.

"But that's how it is." Jake sighed. I had a brainwave

"Fine then, we are moving out." I smiled proud of my sudden brainwave.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Jacob shouted, he worshipped the game room and the basketball court.

"You say it's because of my father so I can cut him out of the equation." I shrugged. I parked next to the Volvo.

"But the plasma.."he groaned.

"Thanks Jake, so a plasma screen TV ranks higher than me." I yelled getting out of the car.

"It's not just a plasma screen it's an 80 inch plasma HD screen with touch screen." he clarified then laughed and I shot him another dirty look. I stalked off to where Alice was and collected my schedual.

"Ness we have english together but that's it." Alice said, her smile was large at the start but got smaller and smaller.

"We have biology together." Dad said nodding.

"Great." I mumbled sarcasticly. I had Spanish,English,Maths,Biology and then Art. I had Maths with Jake. I set off to Spanish using my map to guide me. I sat down on an empty seat and suddenly Lucy was beside me.

"Hello again Renesmee." Lucy smiled as she took the seat beside me. I gave her a smile.

"Hey Lucy, call me Nessie." I told her warmly and then I exhaled deeply.

"Ok then, Nessie. What's wrong you look rather annoyed." she said quietly

"I am." I clarified.

"Can I ask what?" she said politely.

"It's Jake my boyfriend, well fiancee. He's being an idiot." I groaned.

"Bummer! Nate isn't like that though." she said organising her books.

"Is Nate your boyfriend?" I asked curious.

"No, no. He's my brother. He's really nice." she said nodding, she raised her hand to scratch her head and I noticed the strangest mark on her hand.

"What an intresting birthmark." I said looking at the shape. It was a cresent moon on the palm of her hand it had a slight grey colour to it. I looked up to her green eyes and they stared back at me.

"Yeh it's strange, Nate has the same mark and apparently some of our ancestors had it too." she smiled and then the teacher called the class to order. I'd never heard about a birthmark being passed on from parent to child.

I left Spanish and pulled my map out of my bag to try and find english.

"See you later Nessie." Lucy called. I stood against the wall and studied the map, soon I wasn't alone.

"Can I help you?" A male voice asked. I turned around to see a baby faced boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Um yes please. I have english in building four." I said smiling.

"Mrs Francis?" he asked and I nodded.

"Me too, I'll walk to you there." he said kindly.

"Thanks, i'm Renesmee Cullen, but you can call me Nessie." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Chris Newton but I err...don't really have a nickname." he laughed. Newton? I laughed.

"What's funny?" he said.

"Is your dad's name Mike?" I giggled and he nodded confused.

"I think my Mom knew him." I laughed again and he smiled. We were by the door now, Alice was guesturing me over to her. "See you Chris." I called as I headed towards Alice.

"Who's that Nessie?" Alice asked nodding towards the boy. I laughed again and she looked at me as if I was insane.

"You knew his father." I said sitting in my seat.

"Did I?" she asked confused.

"Think about it this way, who does he look like from your high school days?" I said and suddenly Alice's face turned into a mask of amusment.

"Mike Newton?" she asked gobsmacked and I giggled. The teacher called the class to attention then and I listened as she expalined the reading list and other things that we would be studying this year. The reading list was fairly simple, mostly classics which I had read at home in my early years. Class flew by and soon it was time for maths. My lesson with Jake. Chris showed me the way to my room and I took an empty seat. Jake turned up then and sat next to me. I did my very best to ignore him. When class began a note found it's way onto my book.

Please talk to me Nessie. I love you

Don't you mean you love your precious plasma?

If that's what you want then we will move out. leave everything behind, i just want you to be happy.

I know you're only doing this so that I won't make you sleep on the floor.

No honey i mean it.

Jake, i just want us to have a proper relationship.

Let's talk to your dad at lunch then. i'll even kiss you if your lucky

Jake, do I look like this is funny or amusing? No. I love you, sometimes I feel that you don;t love me anymore.

Thats stupid, of course i love you ness. Always have and always will.

Focus on your work Jake x

I could never stay mad at Jacob. I loved him too much. I laughed to myself and also focused on the work. It was boring, so boring that I was near sleep. When the bell rang I was happy to escape. I packed my stuff away and dragged Jake from the room, in my haste I ran into Chris.

"Hey Chris!" I smiled

"Hey Nessie. I was wondering whether you wanted someone to sit by at lunch but I can see that you have plans." he said his smile fading

"Yeh, sorry about that Chris, you were great earlier." I said smiling. I liked Chris we could get on, he seamed like a nice guy and I wanted friends. _Just friends_.

I sat with my family at lunch and picked at an apple. We had a few stares, a group of big guys walked past and wolf whistled. Alice laughed and winked back I smiled brightly.

"Don't encourage them!" Jacob hissed and I just laughed again. I put bits of apple in my mouth and kissed him on the lips. Dad growled and I kicked him.

"Edward stop it." I hissed and he looked at me.

"Make me." he smiled. Child games? When was he going to learn

"Fine, come on Jakey let's go christen the janitor's closet here." I said standing up and taking Jake's hand. Dad shot us a look and Jacob laughed.

"Sit down Nessie." he ordered and I obeyed. I kept hold of Jacob's hand. The bell rang then and I stood up.

I hugged Jake and he played with my hair as I kissed me nose. I was glad the barriers had gone. He was now treating me like his fiance and not like a friend.

"See you after school, meet me by the art block 'kay?" I said smiling.

"Sure thing, wouldn't miss it for the world." he laughed. Alice and Bella pulled him off in one direction and Dad pulled me off in another.

"Edward, you will give me away right?" I said quietly walking into Biology. Dad was a traditional man and even though Carlilse was the head of the family I wanted my Dad to do it. He looked at me shocked.

"I haven't detected anything in your thoughts, for long have you been thinking about this?" he asked as we took our seats.

"A little while actually, i've been blocking you." I admitted

"Sure Nessie, yes. I'm sorry I have been a little overreactive. It's just your so young and my daughter, Jacob is alright if you get to know him I suppose. You could do worse." he laughed and gave me the crooked smile that made my Mom fall for him. Tears welled up in my tears.

"Thanks so much, you have no idea what this means to me." I breathed pulling him into a hug. He smiled back at me.

"Don't tell Emmett I gave in so easily, I will never hear the end of it." he laughed

"Sure, seriously thanks." I smiled, the tears threatened to overcome me again so I took this opportunity to compose myself the teacher called the class to order. Biology flew by and it was time for art.

Art.

I loved art, drawing, painting, anything to do with it. I loved it. I sketched in my free time and painted with Grandma, my faveourite hobby.

"Hello you must be Renesmee." Mr Steel my art teacher asked.

"Yes, hello sir." I said holding out my hand for a hand shake.

"We are working on filling up a scrapbook based on a theme. We haven't worked on it long so you should be able to catch up. I will show you some examples." Mr Steel said calling me over.

"Wow they are really good." I smiled at the filled scraps books.

"Yes, this one did music, she did faires etc. We do research on our chosen theme." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Do have any idea what theme you want to do?" He asked as I flicked through the books. Click. I knew exactly what I was studying.

"Yes, I think I do." I said

"What may that be?" he asked

"Vampires?" I said. "Myths, legends all that jazz."

"That's really good, i've never had a portfolio based on that. It will be intresting to see." he said.

"Do you have any examples of your work on you Miss Cullen?" Mr Steel asked.

"Yes I think so..." I said as I rummaged through my overcrowed bag. At the bottom I pulled out a book. It contained many of my sketches, I passed them too him.

"You are a very good drawer Renesmee." he said awestruck as he flipped through my drawings. I smiled. I think I was going to like it here.


	10. Chapter 10 We Have A Problem

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequal to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reivews i got for Sweet Sixteen so i just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenine Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Ten - We Have A Problem

Art yesterday was amazing and hopefully it would live up to my expectations today. I had been in a rush all day to get to art in my haste I bumped into someone.

I was knocked back to the floor.

As I scrambled around to get my books I caught a look at the culprits shoes.

_Gucci Heels?_

I looked up to be faced by five girls, the leader I presumed stood in front. They were her feet and her shoes. Her brown mass of curly hair and seven inch heels made up for her lack of height. Each and every one of them shot me a disgusted looked.

The leader flicked her hair and I crawled to my feet.

"Watch where you're going new girl." she hissed. I smiled ignoring her bitchy tone.

"Sorry." I muttered and her posse tutted at me. I looked at them "Do you not have lives? Or do you just follow her around like lost puppies?" I asked indicating to the leader.

"We are Christie's friends not puppies." one girl said looking me up and down.

"Who's Christie?" I asked being purposely ignorant.

If I could wrestle with Emmett I sure as hell could take on overly-bitchy teeange girls.

"People in this school know their place. Cheerleaders obviously rank higher than new kids." the leader informed trying to show me her idea. I scoffed.

"Ranks? What are we in the military? I'm Renesmee Cullen and you are?" I said extending my hand for a handshake. She stared at it and then gave me a sarcastic smile.

"I'm Christie Newton, and this is _my_ school." She said coming towards me. I stood my ground.

Newton? As in Chris's brother?

"_Your_ school and Newton as in Chris Newton's sister?" I asked staring at her, the group of girls behind her shot me daggers and inbetween looks of shock. Obviously no one stood up to these girls.

"Yes, _unfortunatly_ and this is my school. So why don't you totter off and get back to your sad little life." she sang and the girls laughed as if it was some incredibly hilarious joke.

Were these girls deaf? Or just plain stupid?

"I'm going to Art now so you can take your last season summer Gucci's and stride off, thats if you don't fall over." I waved as I waltzed past them, I turned around to see Christie's shocked face and I smiled to myself.

I was one of the first into Art even after my little confrontation and quickly dived into sketching out my next masterpiece. I was so enveloped in my work I didn't notice when someone spoke to me.

"Can I borrow your rubber?" A husky voice asked.

"Sure." I said not taking my eyes off the paper. I continued to sketch. I saw his hand creep across to get the rubber. His arms were pale and he had the most intresting cresent shaped birthmark on the back of his hand with a line going through it. It was so prominant that it could have been a scar. Was it the same as Lucy's?

"You are a very talented drawer." He complimented. I still did not take my eyes off the sheet.

"Thanks, I can't draw eyes though." I muttered, my nose scrunched up and I leaned back to get a better view of my work.

"I think that the eyes look good. I'm Nate." he said and his hand reached out. I turned my gaze and looked towards him.

"I'm Renes-" I froze cut off. The striking green eyes board into mine and his shaggy red hair framed his face.

I recognised him.

I swallowed back the lump that had formed in my throat.

I got up from my seat quickly and stumbled towards Mr Steel muttering pretences that I felt unwell. I could feel his stare on my back.

This _Nate_ was the same guy from New York.

I ran towards the door and I finally managed to open it, I was shaking now. My thoughts were jumbled as I tried to remember which room Alice or Dad were in.

Alice had Biology with Mom.

My scrambled thoughts re-arranged themselves as I tried desperately to remember where they were. My legs started to move with no response from my brain. My breathing became ragged as I approached the science block. I had no idea where Jacob or my Dad was.

_He's here! In Forks! In school!_

I kept repeating it over and over in my head hoping that my Dad would hear me. The panic and tension built up inside of me. I wished for Emmett to make a stupid joke to take away the tension.

But Emmett wasn't here.

Neither was Rosalie or Jasper Or Esme Or Carlisle.

I continued to push myself, lactic acid built up in my muscles as I scaled across campus. I finally slammed to a halt outside their Biology room. They most probally heard my apporach I listened carefully.

_"Im so sorry about this Miss Thorn we totally forgot we had a dental appointment."_

_"Alice don't worry about it. Bye Alice,Bella. Next time remember to bring a note from home though."_

I focused on reverting back to my normal breathing.

_In and Out_

_In and Out_

_In and Out_

I felt cold hands on my face.

"Renesmee tell me what's wrong?" I heard my Mom begged, her fingers soothed my cheeks and I noticed that wet moisture was now running down my face.

I was crying.

"Nessie, breathe honey your safe. What's wrong?" Alice repeated her tone had a concerened tenor.

"H-H-He-He's here..." I managed to choke out. Mom took in a ragged breath and Alice had her phone out. She dialled a number.

"Edward?" Alice asked. Of course she would have rang him. My heartbeat and breathing had started to decelerate to a normal level.

"Of course....outside the science block. We'll meet you by the car." Alice said into the silver cell. She snapped in shut and grabbed my hand. My Mom grabbed my other.

"Nessie, we are meeting your father by the c-" Alice started

"And Jake?" I interrupted.

"He had Maths with your father Ness, he'll meet us there." Mom said. Alice and her eyes repeativly scanned the school checking for signs.

"He's in my Art class." I informed them. "The eyes, the hair, the birthmark..."

Alice stopped short and spun me around to face her.

"Birthmark?" Alice asked. "What was it like Nessie?"

"A cresent shaped moon, looked more like a scar or a sign of vampire venom but with a slight line through it." I said bewildered. This was no time to discus features-

I stopped myself short.

_Features_ of course!

Ways to identify someone.

"Ok, what did he smell like?" she asked

"Like he need a shower." I said honestly scrunching up my nose. "He smelt like the forest and sweat."

I could see the car and my Dad and Jake running towards us.

Jake's arms pulled me close to his chest and a low growl rumbled from deep in his stomach, my hand patted his back in a soothing gesture. I pulled him closer and buried my head in his chest.

"I'm going to kill him." he hissed

"I like the way you think." my Dad pitched in, he drew out each word. I shuddered.

"I'm going to essemble Sam and the other...." Jake started but trailed off when my Dad's head suddenly snapped to the right.

I followed his gaze and Jake pushed me behind him.

Nate.

"Let's push him into the forest." Dad said speaking so low I could barely hear him.

Jake took off after him pushing the man back into the dark undergrowth.

"JAKE!" I called after him. Fear plummeted through my body.

"He's chasing him back into the clearing, Sam and the others have been alerted they are meeting us there." Dad said authoritively.

Soon we were speeding down the freeway towards the house. Esme and Jasper came out of the house as soon as we approached. A car pulled up the drive and Rosalie and Emmett got out. They came home from their honeymoon to be face with this...

"Carlilse is on his way now..." she started, sure enough Grandpa's Mercedes pulled up the long drive. My heart was beating fast in my chest. Where was Jake? What if he got hurt?

What if he got _killed_?

"Calm down Nessie." Jasper soothed sending out calming waves I allowed them to calm down my system. Esme pulled me into a tight hug.

"He will not lay a finger on you baby." she hissed, Esme was the most no violent out of all of this. It frightened me that she was angry too, then I remembered Alice's vision.

My father hissed and turned to face the forest, my family launched into protective crouches and out of the deep forest shadows I noticed Lucy emerge with Nate by her side.

"Nessie, this is my brother Nate." she smiled and my Dad hissed.

Confusion swept through me.

Lucy? Nate?

My friend, my enemy.

"Lucy?" I asked and she smiled.

Dad hissed and muttered somthing to Carlilse. I turned my head to the side and noticed that the wolves had joined us.

"What do you want?" Carlilse asked authoritively.

"Renesmee." he simply replied nodding. My heartbeat sped up and a coy smile pulled around his lips.

"Well you're not going to get her." Alice chimed.

"Our kind has been hunted to near extinction by you _leeches_ and I want to make sure another kind isn't wiped out by you too." he spoke in a clear loud voice.

"_Werewolf_" Dad hissed.

"Lucy you're a werewolf? Like my Jacob?" I asked speaking out.

"Ness, your Jacob is a shapeshifter like me. Nate is the only **real** werewolf here." she laughed, it sounded too high for my liking and I cringed back into Jake's fur.

"That was the Volturi. We are vampires that live off of the blood of animals. We only wish for peace." Carlilse said.

Nate let out a large growl and my family were coiled ready to spring. Jake suddenly howled and Dad hissed again.

"What's wrong?" Carlilse spoke low and fast.

"We have a problem." he spoke through gritted teeth and then turned to face Leah's wolf form. "Leah has just imprinted."


	11. Chapter 11 Training

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Eleven - Training

Everyone's eyes locked on the large grey wolf that was Leah Clearwater.

I was pretty sure no one was breathing.

I inhaled a deep breath and turned around to face Nate and Lucy.

They weren't there.

They had gone.

"They've gone." I whispered and everyone slowly looked back to where they should have stood.

Dad went to give chase but his path was blocked by Leah.

Growls and hisses filled the air. I put my hands over my ears to block it out.

_Why did it matter if Leah imprinted?_

_Who did she imprint on?_

_What's going on?_

_Why does he want me?_

_I am so confused._

All these thoughts raced through my mind. I felt Jacob nudge my back and then he ran away. I looked around for the giant wolf but a few moments later I saw human Jake running towards us.

"Leah! Stop! Everyone phase and meet back here." Jacob ordered, he pulled me against him muttering in a low voice. Every word that I picked up was a profanity.

"Why does it matter if Leah imprinted? And who on?" I said quietly.

"It means we can't kill him." Jacob said just as quietly and then he kissed my head.

_Him? _It was Nate then. I sucked in a raged breath.

"Is this because he's going to be her boyfriend?" I asked confused, I never had known much about werewolves. I looked over to my Dad who was standing by Jasper and Carlisle they were talking in a hushed low tone.

I couldn't hear them

"No one can touch him because hurting him would hurt me." Leah said approaching from the trees. "The pain I feel everyone will feel."

"But you don't know him?" I said, before she could speak I spoke again. "I am **so** confused."

Jake pulled me tighter into his chest and I breathed in his scent.

The musky, wood smell soothed me.

"Leah if he touches Nessie I will kill him." My Dad suddenly announced.

"And I'll have to kill you." She retaliated. Hisses and growls erupted again.

"Hang on, if you can't kill him then he can't kill me right?" I said trying to defuse the situation.

"Nessie he didn't want to kill you he just wanted to take you away from here." Leah said quietly.

"Alice had visions of him killing me, but if we are both imprints then he can't because killing an imprint causes pain." I said. I was shocked by my own logic.

"I am not taking chances Nessie." Mom said before Dad had chance to open his mouth.

"I'm not saying you have too just teach me how to defend myself." I said.

"**YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!**" Dad roared.

"Well, Alice said that she had visions of him dragging me off into the forests. So...if I learned how to defend myself and Leah asked him to stay away then everyone is happy." I heaved.

"I'll teach you!" Emmett volunteered. He had a smile on his face and had raised his arm like an excited child about to tell the teacher the correct answer.

"NO YOUR NOT?! Dad roared again. I rolled my eyes.

"This is not up for negotiation Dad. I am going to get changed and then I am going to start." I hissed. "Emmett?"

"Hell Yes!" Emmett laughed, Rosalie hit him upside the head and Dad shot him a death glare.

"Jasper?" I asked and he gave me a stiff nod.

"I like my teachers." I smiled, Dad shot Jasper a death glare as well.

"I'm going to talk to Nate." Leah announced and Jacob gave a firm nod. All the other wolves ran off as well . I walked pass Dad and into the house, I could hear Jacob following me.

"What if you get hurt Nessie?" Jake asked

"That's why I am going to train Jake." I replied, I was in our room now searching for combat gear.

"I mean in training." he sighed.

"I'll brush it off and you can kiss it better." I teased, I kissed his nose slightly and sauntered into the wardrobe.

"Why Jake do you want to help?" I called from inside the wardrobe before he had to answer I shot him another question. "Brown or Green?" I held up two tracksuits for him to see.

"I would like to supervise and you look great in both, but I'd go for the green." He said. Due to vampire speed I was dressed quickly and when I came out of the wardrobe Jake wolf whistled.

"Is it ok?" I asked walking toward him, he was sitting on the bed so I sat beside him.

"You look _very_ nice." he smiled and I giggled, I kissed him softly at first and then the kiss grew more powerful. Soon we were rolling around on the bed laughing and joking.

"Squirt you ready?" Emmett said knocking on the door.

"Give me a minute." I replied kissing Jake again.

"Ness get your hands off the dog and get out here before we drag you out!" Jasper laughed

"Meow." I replied and kissed Jake again.

"Ten seconds." Jasper announced

"I really think we should get going honey." Jake sighed pulling us off the bed, I ruffled his shaggy hair and walked towards the door.

"I can't wait till we're married." Jacob whispered seductively in my ear, I felt his hand tap my bottom.

Did Jake just slap my arse?

I turned around and gave him a shocked face and then pushed my body hard against his hoping for another kiss.

"Two point three seconds!" Emmett yelled and I rolled my eyes.

Jacob kissed my nose once and then we left my room, running straight into Emmett.

"Come on squirt!" Emmett pulled me over his shoulders and I yelped.

"Emmett put me down!" I ordered. Jasper laughed and so did Jake.

"Come on Ness, I'm only having laugh plus you don't know where we're training." Emmett said. And with that we took off running away from the house. Jacob and Jasper followed close behind.

A few minutes later and we entered the baseball clearing. Emmett dumped me on the ground and my Mother's clumsiness kicked in causing me to fall flat on my arse.

Great, just great.

Emmett and Jasper started laughing and Jake offered his hand to help me up, I took it.

When I was standing I squared up to Emmett even though he was much taller than me and poked his hard chest.

"Do that again Emmett Cullen and you'll regret it." I hissed as fearful as possible.

"What will you get Eddie on me?" Emmett joked and I slapped him upside the head.

"Hey..oww. Do you mind Ness? It was only a joke!" he said pushing out his bottom lip. I smiled and took as step back.

"And for the record I wouldn't get Edward on you but Rose." I smiled cocking my head to the side. Fear flew across Emmett's face when he realised how serious I was being.

I ran back a few meters and crouched into an offensive position.

"By the end of my training I want to be able to fight Dad and win. What anyone says here, **stays here**. Okay?" I asked.

"Deal. But really Edward? Why not someone easier." Jasper laughed.

"Edward, Dad, Mind reader dude." I stated and they walked towards me.

"Right first things first, let's try a punch." Jasper said coming right close to me. I came out of my crouch and stood up straight. "Do not tuck your thumb in or you will break your hand." Jasper laughed making a fist with my hand. "Make sure you keep it tensed and the wrist straight." Jasper pulled my hand into position and I gave a few swipes through the air.

"That's good, now let's practice on someone." Jasper said. I bit my lip.

"Hit one of you?" I asked nervously.

"Yup." Jasper said popping the 'p'. I turned to face Jake.

"Jakeeeee?" I said in a sweet tone, I batted my eyelashes. "Let me punch you?"

"Your Mom broke her hand trying to hit me before." he pointed out.

"I'm stronger than Mom." I said nodding. "And if you do break my hand it's time to go to see Carlisle." I added laughing.

Jake stood in front of me bracing himself. I drew my fist back and I saw him flinch.

"Come on baby, I won't hit you hard." I laughed and he exhaled.

Smack.

My fist connected with his jaw and Jake was on the floor. Horror washed through me.

"Jake?! I'm so sorry." I knelt beside him. "Emmett, Jaz..Go!" I ordered and they obeyed. They must have smelt the blood.

I looked at his nose.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I cried, tears were running down my face.

"Hey Ness don't worry that was a good punch." he said sitting up. His nose was running with blood and his lip was split. I took off my jacket and held used it to mop up his face.

"Oww." he winced.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." I cried. Jake put his nose back into position and pulled the split lip together so it could heal. I was glad that werewolfes could heal fast right now...

"Let's get you cleaned up." I said pulling him to his feet. I heard a river running close by so we walked slowly to it hand in hand.

"So I really broke your nose?" I said smiling and he laughed.

"Yes you happy now?" he teased.

"Extremely, don't piss me off in future Jacob Black." I giggled.

We walked through the trees and came across a beautiful lagoon. There was a small waterfall and large clear water lake in little pools.

It was beautiful.

Flowers with bright bursts of colour were dotted around the green and blue paradise.

"Wow." I said. "It's beautiful."

"Ness how many times do I have to tell you nothing is **beautiful** when you are around it, pretty maybe but not beautiful." Jake rolled his eyes and I went to kiss him. I pulled back when I remembered the blood.

"Clean first kiss later." I laughed. I hovered by the edge of the water starting to gather some water when I suddenly collided with the water.

When I came to the top I looked around for Jacob, my eyes narrowed when he was laughing.

"Jake this is not funny! My tank top goes see through when it's wet...it is white remember!" I roared and he jumped in beside me. He came to the surface shaking his head and rubbing his face when he smiled at me all the blood was gone.

"All the more reason to get it wet." he said laughing. I kissed him on softly and then pulled away to look at him.

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you _more_ Renesmee Cullen."

We stayed in our lagoon until it became dark and I started to get cold. I climbed out of the water with Jake close behind and picked my bloody jacket.

"I can't wear this back." I groaned and suddenly I felt Jake shove a t-shirt at me.

"Put this on." he smiled and I looked at Jake standing bare-chested. What if he got cold? I bit my lip.

"I won't get cold." he laughed answering my silent question. Jake turned his back while I removed my joggers and tank top, the t-shirt was long enough to be a short shirt dress, I grabbed my wet clothes and held them about to start walking back until Jake suddenly caught me up in his arms.

"I have a pair of perfectly capable legs." I muttered and Jake just laughed.

On the journey home I played with my wet hair and every now and again Jake would press a kiss onto the top of my head, my smile grew wider every time he did so.

When we entered the house Jake set me down.

"Mom? Dad? Anyone?" I called.

The house was empty.

There was a note on the fridge from Mom.

_'Gone hunting, Alice said it will be sunny tomorrow so gone away for a hunting trip. Leah called saying that Nate and Lucy had moved on. Leah left with them. We should be back before Thursday. Love you Mom x'_

I smiled when I'd finished reading the note and kissed Jake softly.

"We have the house to ourselves" I said in-between kisses.

"Do we now." he replied in the same tone. "I'll order pizza."

Jake walked to the phone and I started to walk upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower." I announced walking upstairs. The next few days were going to be fun.


	12. Chapter 12 I Trust You

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twelve - I Trust You

**Nessie's POV**

I let the hot water wash over my body and relax my tense muscles even when the water ran cold it couldn't get rid of the smile that had been permanently placed on my lips since I found out that I had the house to myself with Jacob.

Me and Jacob alone.

Together.

My smile grew even wider.

I sat in front of my vanity and started to dry my hair, I could hear Jacob downstairs fumbling around in the draws and laughed. He was so clumsy and to be honest it was completely adorable even if it was a bad quality of his.

When my hair was dry I still sat there staring at myself then I got a brainwave. I ran over to my secret cupboard that Alice had stocked for me full of stuff for my birthday and reached straight to the bag. I took a deep breath and pulled the bag out that I bought with Alice and Rosalie in New York.

Victoria Secret.

"Pizza is here Nessie, I even got beer." Jacob called from downstairs.

"Ok give me five, I am just getting into something more...._comfortable._" I called back as I dug through the bag. I pulled out two garments and held them in my hands. It was between a light blue silk baby doll and purple hot pant and tank top with black trim. I looked at the blue lace once more and then put it back in the bag; I wasn't _ready_ for that yet.

Once the chemise was safely tucked back away in the cupboard I changed into the purple and black and stood in the mirror. I rotated my body to get a better look at myself.

"Geez, if the material was any thinner it would go up my arse." I muttered as I pulled the back of the hot pants.

I had to admit, I liked it but would Jake? I grabbed hold of my dressing gown and slipped it over the underwear.

"Let's get ready to rumble." I muttered looking at myself once more and then left the room and descended down the stairs.

**Jake's POV**

Where the hell was she? The pizza was going cold and the beer was getting warm.

Talk about taking your time.

I don't know why she has to get dressed up, she looks stunning in everything.

"Nessie! The beer is getting warm and the pizza cold." I called from the kitchen.

"Gosh Jake calm down!" I heard her call from behind me.

"Well it's about t-" I started as I put the bottle opener on the beer and turned around.

Holy Hell!

The beer opened and I was cut off by what stood in front of me. My eyes ran over her body and the outfit she wore, the purple hot pants were smaller than briefs and the top was so tight I thought her cleavage was about to pop out. I blinked a few times and cleared my throat.

"Jake are you ok?" She asked coming towards me, she sounded worried.

"J-j-j-j-just fine darling." I managed to stutter out. I dropped her gaze and let my eyes wander anywhere other than over her outfit otherwise I knew I'd lose my train of thought.

_I'd love to just- STOP that Jacob! Imagine Edward is here, so you are not thinking these thoughts, you are not imagining his daughter in different ways._

"Seriously Jake are you ok? Don't you like it?" She sounded hurt but when I smiled the most beautiful smile graced her lips.

_Stop dazzling me god damn you!! _

She kissed me softly on the cheek.

"I love it Nessie, is it new?" I asked forcing myself to look at her. I passed her a beer.

"You bring in the pizza and I'll set up the blanket and pillows 'Kay?" she called as she walked away, she looked at me from over her shoulder.

All I could do was nod.

As she walked away my eyes were fixated on her bottom, it took me a while to snap myself out of it.

_Behave Jacob. Behave._

I followed her into the front room and sat down on the sofa that was plumped up with pillows and there was a blanket strewn over the side, I watched her closely as she concentrated on choosing a film.

She looked so cute when her nose was scrunched up in concentration.

"Romance or Horror, Jakey?" she said, I didn't really care as long as I was with her.

"Any you choose." I sighed opening the pizza box.

"What about...oooo...I haven't seen this one yet." she said, she reached for a DVD and bent over to put it in the DVD player.

That was it. I almost lost control. I fought to keep my hands by my sides and looked towards the pizza trying to focus on it. She crawled up on the sofa next to me and cuddled up, I stroked her bare arm softly and took a swig of the beer.

"What is it?" I asked gesturing towards the case with my chin.

"I dunno, I think it's called 'Underworld' or something." she said shrugging. Vampires and Werewolves? Pretty ironic. I chuckled softly.

"What is it honey?" she asked looking at me with her beautiful brown orbs.

I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing. I ordered plain cheese and tomato pizza." I said changing the subject.

"Yum, my favourite. She leant across me to grab a slice and the material on her top (if you can call it that) slid up her back.

Can't a guy catch a break!

We spent the film eating pizza and drinking beer and when that point in the film would become too scary she'd cringe into me. This happened again and again.

Maybe we should stick to romantic comedies.

"I'm sorry Jake." she cried when she cringed into me for the twenty-seventh time, tears were running down her face.

"Why are you apologising?" I said pulling her close, she sniffled before answering.

"I don't like this film. Vampires and Werewolves fighting it's not good, I love both." She started to sob harder and I pulled her (averting my eyes from a certain amount of cleavage that was staring at me of course) away to look at her. "Let's turn this off and go to bed."

"I really enjoyed tonight even if the film was crap." she said quietly wiping her eyes. Her spirit was dragging back into her and I noticed her eyes were slightly glazed.

Our eyes locked for a moment and she leaned in for a kiss. As soon as our lips touched it was like magic, it started soft and slow but it became stronger and more powerful. I felt her press her body against mine and my hot hand found the small of her back, she shivered when our skin collided.

I started to pull away and I felt her grip my shirt, her tongue traced my lips and then she let me pull away. She smiled a beautiful smile.

I reached across and switched the DVD player off.

When I got to my feet Nessie joined me.

I watched her as she struggled to her tip toes to kiss my lips softly, I bent down and she wrapped her arms around my back. I pulled her closer and she wrapped her legs around my torso. I broke the kiss off and laughed, she looked at me confused.

"Bed now honey." I told her. She kissed me again and we fumbled our way up the stairs without breaking our kiss.

**Nessie's POV**

_This was it!_

Me and Jake fumbled our way up the stairs without the breaking our kiss and entered our room still intertwined. He dropped me on the bed and I laughed softly.

"That was fun let's do it again." I said happily sitting cross-legged on the bed, Jake smiled down at me and I bit my lip.

_He_ liked my outfit and I had to admit it was pretty comfortable.

"Nessie there is only so much restraint I have." Jacob laughed coming to sit beside me.

"Put restraint out the window, it's just you and me. Whatever happens...happens. I trust you." I stated off confident but got quieter until it became a whisper.

"Nessie..." Jake started.

"Do you really want to wait till our wedding night?" I teased and he laughed.

"No I don't but..." he laughed

"But what?" I asked, I started to play with my fingers scared to look at his face.

"But what if I hurt you?" he said, his voice was pained. I looked up and crawled towards him. I gripped hold of the edge of his shirt and stared deep into his eyes.

"I trust you, you will not hurt me." I said the words so strongly and soon our lips smashed together again and we were moving together. He rolled me over so that I felt his body on mine and I grabbed at his shirt. I pulled the shirt off over his head and traced the lines on his chest.

"I love you Jacob." I whispered.

"I love you more Renesmee." he said back.


	13. Chapter 13 The Morning After

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Thirteen - The Morning After

I could feel myself coming out of unconsciousness but kept my eyes shut tight refusing to wake up, last night was the best dream ever. I pulled the duvet up to my chin and rolled over till I was stopped by my hot water bottle.

"Good morning Jakey." I smiled and I felt his hands snake around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw that they were level with his, we both smiled.

"Last night was fun." he laughed and I kissed his cheek softly. "Are you ok Nessie?" he added in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm ok, in fact I've never felt better." I said growing more confident with each word. Sure I felt achy and sore but that was to be expected. I stretched my body out and winced. Jake noticed.

"Nessie don't lie to me I just saw you wince!" Jake said he put his hands behind his head and stared up to the ceiling.

"Jake I'm a little sore that's all, it's to be expected." I noted when he didn't reply I crawled onto his stomach.

"Look at me Jacob Black!" I ordered, tears welling up in my eyes. I inhaled a shaky breath and he finally looked at me, the tears started to overflow.

"Don't cry Nessie." he whispered wiping the tears away.

"Was I...not.. You.. Know...good?" I said looking down at my hands, my hair covered my face like a waterfall.

In one quick movement Jake was cradling me like a baby close to his chest.

"Never **ever** think that." he soothed. "It was great." he laughed lightening the conversation.

I pulled back to look at his face and he gave me a goofy grin.

"What do you want to do today Nessie then?" Jake asked. I leaned into him while I thought.

I felt him run his hand down my back and I shivered.

"Jake I'm trying to think do you have to distract me?" I laughed and he whipped his hand away.

"Hey I like that, I can think later." I joked and he continued to run his hand up and down my back and I stared out of the window into the sunlight.

"Let's go to the lagoon." I said turning around to look at him. "I fancy a swim."

"Sounds like a date." he smiled. "I'll pack a picnic and you get ready."

Jake flung his feet over the side of the bed and pulled on his shorts, I couldn't help but ogle his perfectness.

I stretched out again and saw Jake's eyes linger on my legs a little longer than usual and smiled to myself. I liked being home alone...maybe we could get our own place.

When Jake left the room I rolled out of bed myself and walked over to my wardrobe to dig out something decent to wear.

"Bathing suit, bikini, tan-kini." I swished through the rail and through the many swim suits I owned. I loved swimming and the sun, every summer we'd go away to one of our holiday homes and soak up the sun. I loved it.

"Blue it is." I said pulling a light blue bikini off the rack, it had silver sequins on it. I shoved a white kaftan and a pair of sunglasses on and then headed down to the kitchen.

"Have I ever told you I like black on you." I whispered wrapping my arms around his chest and he kissed my hand.

"That has to be the quickest you have ever got dressed Nessie, that picnic is ready. We going then?" he said turning around and giving me a breathtaking smile.

"Yep, let's go. The water is calling." I said gripping hold of his hand and tugging him towards the door.

We walked to the lagoon hand in hand at a human pace, with Jacob carrying the basket of food in his other hand.

"I don't think we should tell Dad yet." I said and Jake nodded.

"We'll have to be careful with our thoughts around him." Jake added.

"Well the wedding is in three weeks and then I was thinking we drop out of school and go travelling." I said thinking it over.

"Three weeks of freedom!" Jacob laughed and I stared at him wide eyed and my mouth hung open. "That's how some men may see it but this is going to be the greatest adventure ever." Jake continued and I smiled.

"Good save." I joked, by now we were entering the lagoon and my eyes sparkled as it settled on the clear running water.

I slipped off my white kaftan and dived into the water, when I came to the surface Jake was already beside me. I leaned in close to Jake and kissed him softly, he broke off the kiss laughing.

"That's all we ever do here is kiss, I thought you wanted to swim." he laughed softly.

"We can do both." I protested wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I have an idea, let's race." Jake said detangling himself.

"Ok, three, two...Go!" I shouted but by two I had already gone and Jake was stilling standing there.

"CHEAT!" I heard him yell from behind me and then I heard his approach so I pushed faster, I rounded the corner so far ahead that I could no longer see Jake and my leg got caught. I tried to put my other foot down but it was too deep.

I was stuck.

I dived under the water to try and free my foot, it wouldn't budge.

"Help! Jake!" I yelled when I came to the surface but I got dragged under by whatever had my foot caught. This was it I was going to die. My lungs burnt and ached for the oxygen that was not being delivered and my eyes started to drag close.

_I love you Jake_

I heard a voice and then I felt arms pulling at me.

_Let me sleep_

These arms were not the hot ones I came to expect but cold icicles, hard like rocks.

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob's frantic voice and I wanted to speak to tell him I was ok but I couldn't find the energy.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking after her dog." I heard a tight voice reply.

_Tanya?_

I felt Jake's hot hands on my face.

"Jake?" I managed to choke out, the burn in my throat raged.

"Nessie, I'm here." he replied

"Tanya what are you doing here?" Jake interrogated, I opened my eyes.

"Just a visit, let's get her home." I heard Kate say and I felt Jake pull me into his arms.

"I love you." I whispered to him as I snuggled close to his chest dropping off.

"I love you more." I heard him reply before I sank deeper into the dream.

When I came round the house was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. The silence was broken by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said in a raspy voice my throat burned.

"It's me, I saw you waking up so I thought I'd bring you some water." Alice sang dancing into the room carrying a jug of water and a glass.

"What are you doing back so soon?" I asked sitting up in bed.

"Jake called us after your accident, the others went to Local Park to finish hunting. It's just me and you and I want to talk to you" Alice smiled a little too wide.

My smile faded when I caught on about what she wanted to talk about. Damn I wish Jake and I were still a blank spot in that future seeing pixie's visions.

"Talk about what?" I asked playing ignorant.

"Oh I think you know what, you are lucky your father wasn't near me when I got that certain vision." Alice laughed sitting beside me on my bed, she poured me a glass of water and I swallowed it quickly, the coldness seamed to soothe my raw throat.

"I still don't know what you're talking about." I said after finishing the glass, Alice poured me another one and then spoke.

"Don't play dumb Nessie, I saw you and Jake playing a game of under-the-duvet jenga." Alice laughed and I blushed. "I thought you were waiting 'till you were married."

"Well we were going to...but...no family...just us....beer and pizza and we got carried away." I said quickly. Alice looked at me and laughed.

"I loved the outfit that purple really complemented your skin and the black lace trim made it sexy." Alice said approvingly, I looked at her and smiled.

"Well you did help me pick it out in New York." I replied glad that the conversation had gone in the direction of clothes rather than...activities.

"So what was it like?" Alice suddenly asked and my eyes grew wide.

"I don't know whether I can discuss this with you Alice." I said moving away from her, she crawled closer to me.

"Come on Renesmee, if you can't talk to me about it then who can you talk to?" she said, her eyes dazzled with excitement.

"It was...great." I said, no words could actually describe the feeling so I settled for "great", it was the closest I could get. I smiled a wide smile and Alice copied me.

"Does _**he**_know?" I asked quietly, Alice knew who I was talking about.

"Your Dad has some idea." she said pulling me into a hug. "Nessie you need to remember that he stills see you as his little baby, it frightens him that you're growing up."

"Will he kill me or Jake?" I asked and she laughed.

"Definitely not, why do you want me to check?" she laughed. I nodded slowly.

"I'll try." Alice sighed, she closed her eyes and held my hand, a small smile came to her lips and then she looked at me.

"No you are both safe but Emmett is going to make some inappropriate jokes." Alice laughed and I laughed too.

"You and Jake are so cute together." Alice smiled softly, she kissed my head once and got off the bed. "They're back and a few of us are about to go shopping. Kate, Rose and myself. You in?"

"Shopping with you and Kate and Rose?! Hell yes!" I yelled leaping from the bed and out of the bedroom. I skidded along the hallway and ran straight into Emmett.

"What's the hurry squirt?" he laughed and I hugged him.

"I missed you." I said as I felt him hug me back.

"Obviously not that much now I know what you were up to." he laughed. I pulled back and shot a glare to him before kicking him in the shins and running down the stairs to where our family was gathered. I ran straight to Jake and planted a kiss on his lips before turning to hug my Dad.

"Hey Dad." I said quietly.

"Good Afternoon." he replied in a flat tone, I pulled away to look at his serious face and he gave me a weak smile. I placed my hand to his face.

_Daddy I'm growing up, I will always be your little girl. I love you so much but I love Jacob too._

He gave me another smile and I turned to where Kate and Rose were standing.

"Where's Alice? The shops are calling!" I said eager to get going.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN! YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT WITH ME DRESSED LIKE THAT!" I heard Alice call from the stairs. Looked down at myself, I was in my pyjamas. I laughed softly and ran back up the stairs to get dressed.


	14. Chapter 14 Wedding Dresses

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Fourteen - Wedding Dresses

I looked at myself in the mirror and stared at what Alice had dressed me in.

I must admit I looked pretty good.

The red shirt was tight fitting and the sleeves were off the shoulder, this matched blue skinny jeans with a red glossy belt.

"You look so gorgeous Nessie, no wonder Jacob can't keep his hands off you." Alice laughed as she pulled at the red shirt she'd put me in.

"I knew I had these somewhere." Rosalie sang coming through the door. Like my Father, Rosalie wasn't 100% happy with what me and Jacob did. She also saw me as a little girl.

"They are lush." I smiled stepping into the red stillettos that Rosalie had placed on the floor.

"Look after them, they are 1940 Chanel originals." she laughed playing with my hair, I gave her a smile and she smiled back then sighed.

"Alice is right sweetie, you do look amazing."

"Thanks Aunt Rosie." I replied in a small voice. I looked at myself in the mirror again and Alice giggled from beside me.

"What Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, we need to leave. Jake is about to come." Aice squealed again and I rolled my eyes. Sure enough five seconds later there was a knock at the door. Alice swung the door open and standing there was my protector and a huge goofy grin was plastered on my face.

"We'll be downstairs getting the car ready." Alice sang, she gave me an excited smile and then dragged Rosalie from the room so hard that I thought her arm was going to fall off.

"Um...sure." I replied. Jacob crossed the room and opened his arms wide, I ran into them just like I had when I was a little girl. I breathed in his musky scent then pulled away to stare at his face, he looked down at me and kissed my head.

"What's up Jakey?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I was wondering whether I could take you out to dinner tomorrow after school and maybe go ring shopping..." he said trailing off, my smile grew wider and larger with every word that came out of his mouth by the end I was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Really?" I laughed hugging him closely.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Jake asked pulling away, I kissed him softly.

"Yes, thats a yes." I whispered. I wound my arms around his neck and pressed myself closer to him.

"That looks really nice on you by the way." he whispered his fingers on the sleeve of the red shirt.

"Thanks. I don't want to go now." I said pressing my head into his chest. I'd stay with Jake anyday plus I'd have the opportunity to go shopping tomorrow with him...

"RENESMEE CULLEN!" Alice yelled from downstairs and Jacob chuckled softly.

"Best not anger the little pixie honey." he laughed and then pulled away.

"I need to shop, I'll see you tonight, warm up the bed I'm going to be shattered." I laughed back. I kissed his palm soflty and walked from the room careful not to trip over and ruin Rosalie's antique shoes. The worst quality I could ever get from my Mother continued to plague my life. I was just as clumsy if not worse.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I noticed that Esme,Rosalie,Alice,Kate and my Mom were standing by the doorway smiling at me. I smiled back and Kate ran towards me hugging me closely.

"Thank you for the wedding invite Nessie." she smiled and then she pulled back to look at me. "You'll make a beautiful bride and a perfect wife."

"Let's go look at wedding dresses." Alice cried clapping her hands together.

"She's wearing something _off the rack_?" I heard a voice call from behind me and turned to see my father's fake shocked face. The sarcasm was rolling off him in waves.

"No Edward, I am looking for inspiration." Alice replied poking her tongue out. "She is having her dress specially crafted by an Italian designer."

I pressed my hand to his face.

_Should I ask them now?_

He nodded once and I smiled. I turned around to face the others.

"Rosalie, Alice, Kate?" I asked turning around, Rosalie was talking to Esme, Alice was jumping up and down obviously expecting what I was about to ask and Kate was wrapped up in Garrett's embrace. I smiled.

"Yes?" Rosalie asked. Alice looked like she was about to expload.

"Will you be bridesmaids for me?" I said smiling. Rosalie looked like she was about to start crying, Kate leapt from Garrett towards me and so did the other two. I was going to ask Claire and Leah as well I just hadn't had the chance.

"Oh em **gee** yes!" Kate laughed and Rosalie kissed my cheek.

"That'd be lovely Renesmee." Rosalie said softly. I watched as Esme and my Mom smiled at us.

"Are we going girls?" Esme said gesturing to the door.

"One more thing." I said detangling myself from the girls. I swiveled around on the spot and looked at my Dad.

"You will give me away won't you?" I asked and he nodded and smiled. I kissed him once on the cheek and then ran with the girls to the cars. "Talk to Billy I want you two in matching tuxes." I ordered while being dragged from the house, his face looked terrified.

Ten minutes later I was speeding down the freeway with the girls towards Port Angeles. Kate, Alice and Rosalie rode with me while Bella rode with Esme in the Mercedes. I placed my phone on handsfree and dialled Claire's number.

"H-Hello." a breathless voice answered.

"Uh...Claire?" I asked, a giggle came from the background. It was too low to be a girls voice...

"Oh hey Nessie, this isn't a good time. I'm kind of..._busy_." Claire repiled. I could hear her telling someone to "stop it".

"I just wanted to ask you something." I said imagining what Claire was getting up to.

"Will you be my bridesmaid? I'm going to ask Leah too." I asked quickly.

"Oh my I'd love too but Leah will be out of town with her imprint then so she won't be able to make it."

"Oh." I couldn't mask the dissapointment in my tone. Leah had been like a sister to me.

"Anyway, Quil told me you and Jake got up to som-" Claire started and I cut her off quickly. Damn sharing a pack mind! I was going to throttle my fiancee for thinking that.

"Not now Claire!" I squeeked and I heard Alice laugh.

"Ok, come on down to La Push. Sorry Ness, i've gotta go. Quil is getting impaitient." Before I could say goodbye Claire hung up. I ended the call and soon Kate began questioning me.

"Spill." she ordered and I looked at her. Alice giggled.

"What have you and a certain werewolf called Jacob been getting up too?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I swallowed and inhaled a deep breath.

"Same old." I replied focusing on my rearview mirror.

"Alice?" Kate asked leaning over the back of the chair.

"Nessie and Jake were involved in a game of under the cover jenga." Alice laughed. I was so shocked and embarressed that the car swerved and many cars honked.

"Alice!" I hissed. Everyone laughed.

"You and the dog?" Kate asked disbelieving.

"The _dog _has a name, just like vampires. His name is Jacob." I clarified.

"Seriously though, you and him?" she asked again.

"Our little hybrid is growing up." Rosalie joked and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't comfortable discussing my sex life so openly.

"I think we need a little trip to Victoria Secret then as well." Kate joked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"No, my Mom and Grandma are here Kate? Are you insane?!" I hissed and she laughed.

"Who said it was for you? Garrett doesn't like repetition." she sighed and I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Kate that is gross." I said.

"Well, I would repeat but I can't as he has a thing about ripping my clothes..." she started again and I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"I do not want to be scarred for life." I told her seriously and Rosalie scoffed.

"You shoud listen to the stories of Emmett and myself or your parents." she laughed.

"Ewww I _**soooo**_ do not want to go there!" I said placing my hands over my ears. I stalked over to where Esme and my Mom were.

"Whats up Nessie?" Mom asked putting a hand on my shocked face.

"Don't you ever criticse my activities with Jacob ever again because I dread to think what you and Edward get up to." I ordered. I heard the female vampires laugh from behind me including Esme.

"Esme I don't know why you're laughing I'm sure Emmett will tell me the stories about you and Carlisle." I smiled saracasticly and stalked off to the only bridal shop in Port Angeles.

"Hideous... Wouldn't be seen dead in.....ewwww...no...no....**definately** not." Alice said as she flicked through the rail of dresses. I flicked through the opposite rail until one caught my eye. I lifted it off the rack.

"What about this?" I asked. I loved the beading on it, it was very similar to my dream wedding dress. Alice flittered over to my side.

"Yes let's try it on." she pushed me into the the changing room with dress and the dress assitant came along.

I stepped onto the raised platform and stared at myself in the full length mirror, the dress fitted around my body floating out as it came to the hips. Beaded flowers trailed up the dress and a satin bow tied around my middle.

"My goodness, you look beautiful." My Mom gushed and I stared around at my family who all had smiles on their faces. Esme sat on the loveseat sketching something and every now and again she looked up at me and smiled.

"Miss Cullen you do look beautiful, is this the dress?" The shop assistant asked me, Alice left my side and went over to Esme. I watched her as her smile grew wide and took the pencil from Esme. I watched her start sketching.

"Miss Cullen?" The assistant asked again.

"It is beautiful but I need to talk to my other bridesmaids thank you it truely is amazing." I replied flashing her a dazzling smile. I stepped off the podium and went back into the changing room to change back into my clothes. When I stepped out to see my family they were all huddled around Esme talking in hushed voices.

"So what's going on?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. I hated being left out.

"Let's get some food." Mom said grabbing my arm, she tugged me from the shop. I would have fought but I didn't want bruises on my arms. We walked across the street to the sandwich bar and I chocked down the sandwich watching Alice, Rosalie and Esme sketching on the table opposite me. What were they up too?

"Do you want another drink?" Kate asked and I shook my head not taking my eyes of the working vampires. I swallowed the last bite and sat back in my seat, I let out a sigh.

"Ready to go home?" Mom asked.

"I want to get this dress I saw in the shop window back on the sea front for my date with Jake tomorrow." I said standing up, I shot the still sketching vampires a dirty look and stomped from the cafe.

This was ridiculous! They were ignoring me and keeping something from me! This is so unfair...

I ran my fingers over the red material of the dress and I smiled.

Jake liked red, it was the same colour red as my shirt.

I picked it off the rack and carried it to the counter where the saleswomen stood.

"Thats $50 please." The women asked and I handed over the credit card.

"He's very lucky." she said to me as she procsessed the card.

"Your fiancee" she replied smiling and indicating to my ring.

"I think i'm the lucky one." I replied taking the bag and card from her.

"Have a good evening."

"You too."

I stepped out into the night and noticed my family standing by the lampost, I trudged over to them.

"Let's get home." I said and they nodded, each was smiling like the chesire cat off Alice in Wonderland. My smile faded into a scowl.

When we reached the house, I trudged straight up the stairs to my room without saying goodbyes. I slammed my bedroom door behind me.

"Welcome home." Jacob called, he was stood by the window smiling goofily and I couldn't help but give him a small smile even if it was unconvincing.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly crossing the room and pulling me into his arms.

"They're keeping something from me, Jake what is it?" I pleaded.

"Nessie I seriously do not have a clue." he replied and looked at my bag.

"You shopped light this time." he laughed trying to change the subject.

"I tried on wedding dresses and stuff." I said shrugging my shoulders, Jake kissed my lips softly.

"You coming to bed?" he asked.

"Sure, i'm going to clean up. Warm up the bed for me." I giggled lightly and he kissed me again. I unwillingly let him go and glided into the bathroom dropping my bag on the floor.

Once I was washed and changed into my most comfortable pyjamas I left the bathroom and headed towards Jake.

"Do you want a glass of water?" I asked before climbing into bed. "I'm going to get one."

"Yeh sure. Thanks" he said smiling.

"No problem." I smiled, I put of my slippers that were by the door and walked across the dark hallway passing my family's bedrooms. There was one hell of a raucet coming from Rose and Emmett's room even though it was sound proofed...

I shook my head trying not to scar myself any furthur and continued downstairs and into the kitchen. I passed Esme who was still sketching.

"Good night Renesmee, arn't you supposed to be asleep?" she laughed.

"I just came down for a glass of water, where's Grandpa?" I asked from the kitchen. I poured me and Jake each a glass.

"He's working nights at the hospital...can I talk to you a moment?" she asked patting the space beside her on the couch.

"Sure." I said putting the glasses down, I walked across the room and sat next to my beautiful Grandma.

"Me and Alice have had an idea. It's about your wedding dress." Esme said.

"Ok."

"We were wondering whether we could make it for you?" she asked pushing her sketches towards me. The dress on the page was similar to the one i'd tried on in the shop. It was the same shape and fit except it had a heart-shaped next and intriquet draping. It was beaded flowers and a rose bow on the side holding the outer layer of the skirt. The drawing was so precise.

My eyes widened.

_This dress_ was my perfect dress...the dress of **my dreams**.

"It's just an idea." Esme pushed and I pulled her into a ginormous hug.

"Is this what you were sketching earlier?" I asked running my fingers over the design.

"Yes, it's just an idea." Esme repeated. She was telling me I had a choice, but I wanted this dress. I wanted this to be the one I wore when I became Mrs Black.

"It's beautiful, I love it, really. Are you going to make my dress?" I asked excited. This is what they were working on earlier, there was no big secret. They were planning a nice surprise for me.

"Would you like that?" she asked pushing a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"Very much" I squealed. "I have to tell Jake!"

"Get some rest Nessie, school tomorrow."Esme laughed, she kissed my forehead once and I grabbed hold of the full glasses of water. I ran up the stairs taking two at a time and sprinted into our room.

I never spilt a drop and I never fell.

I set the glasses down on Jake's bedside table and jumped onto him.

"Guess what! GUESS WHAT! **GUESS WHAT!!**" I told him smiling brightly, he just laughed.

"Gucci have a new summer wardrobe." he guessed.

Way off the mark.

"No, Esme,Alice and others are going to make my wedding dress!" I exclaimed kissing Jake. He kissed me back.

"As long as your happy" he said smiling then he rolled me over so I was flat on my back in bed. He reached over and turned the light off.

I snuggled up close and pulled at his arm, he turned to face me and pressed his lips to my head. My hands traced the lines on his chest and his hand found the small of my back pressing me closer to him. He kissed me softly as if to say goodnight but I started to deepen the kiss opening my mouth wider his tongue slipped into my mouth and I let out a slight moan. I pulled back embarressed.

"Sorry." I whispered and I felt the bed move as he silently laughed. He was laughing at me, I blushed.

"Nessie why are you apologising?" he whispered and started to kiss me again.

"Maybe 'cos I just made a fool out of myself." I said inbetween kisses.

"You could never be a fool." he replied breaking the kiss and I tried to push myself even closer to him, he laughed softly again rolling us over so he was on top of me, I could feel every line of his perfect body but felt none of his weight.

We started to kiss again and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He broke the kiss off again by rolling over.

"Not tonight." he whispered "Now sleep."

"Why not?"

"Your family..?"

"They are getting up to certain things too." I pointed out and he laughed softly again.

"Sleep honey." he ordered and I crawled on top of his chest.

"Do you mind if I sleep like this Jake? I like it...i'm comfortable." I sighed yawning towards the end.

"Not at all now sleep." I started to drift off and I last thing I felt was Jake's hot hand on the small of my back.


	15. Chapter 15 Cat Fight

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Fifteen - Cat Fight

"Nessie sweetheart?" I felt Jacob shaking me and I wound my arms around him tighter.

"Five more minutes..." I mumbled sleepily. I kept my eyes shut.

"Come on school" he laughed sitting up, my arms staying locked around him and my eyes stayed closed. Jacob laughed again and I smiled.

"Come on sleeping beauty rise and shine." Jacob had broken my grip and I opened my eyes to send him evils. I pouted and he laughed again.

"Can't we skip please?" I begged smiling and he frowned.

"Stop trying to dazzle me!" he ordered and I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled and I climbed off him. I stumbled my way to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked hideous. Just at that time Alice popped her head round my bathroom door.

"Come on Nessie, Rose and I are waiting." she moaned pulling at my arm I gave her a smile.

"What did you do last night?" Rose asked horrified pulling at my hair.

"Nothing." I grumbled folding my arms across my chest. Rosalie laughed as she yanked a brush through my hair, well if you can call it hair.

"We're definitely going to need vampire speed today Rose." Alice said pointing to her watch, I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair to enjoy my pampering.

One hour later, Alice was digging through her wardrobe trying to find me something to wear. I just sat on her bed playing with my nails, Rosalie had painted them silver for me.

"This will look gorgeous on you." Alice said thrusting a midnight blue mini dress at me.

"Alice it's cold." I said simply and she laughed thrusting a pair of black leggings at me as well.

"And it's raining, why not the brown checked shirt with blue jeans and uggs?" I said and she smiled.

"I have taught you well." she sang and then kissed my head softly. I smiled and dressed silently. I then stood to look at myself in the mirror.

"Jacob's necklace?" I said horrified grasping at my neck. It was gone.

"Come on Renesmee or you're going to be late!" Esme called from downstairs.

"Hang on I've lost something." I said frantically searching through my draws and boxes. Nothing. Tears came to my eyes at the thought of losing it.

Where could it be?

"Nessie come on." Jacob called from our bedroom door.

"Have you seen my necklace?" I asked worried biting my lips, I turned to look at him.

"No why?"

"I can't find it!" I cried, the tears started to overflow.

"Don't cry, we'll find it." Jacob said pulling me close he wiped the tears from my eyes and then took my hand. "You look beautiful by the way." he added casually.

"You say that everyday." I mumbled.

"I always tell the truth." he smirked and planted a kiss on my cheek. I gave him a small smile.

When we reached the Cullen garage everyone was there loading up the cars.

"You drive today 'Kay?" I asked Jake, I was trying to retrace my steps desperate to find the necklace.

"Sure." Jake replied, Rose came over to us.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked stroking my hair.

"I think I've lost my necklace." I said quietly, the tears welled up in my eyes again.

"You guys ride with us, saves Jake driving a girl's car." Emmett scoffed.

"Do you mind?" Jake asked me and I shook my head. Jake and I slid into the backseat and Rose took the wheel. For once Emmett bit back any nasty jokes seeing that I was upset, I rested my head on Jake's shoulder and dove deep into reliving the past days events.

"You'll find it when you're least expecting it." Jacob whispered into my ear. "Don't waste your time worrying about it." he kissed my head once and then took at my hand. We were reaching the school now.

"Have a good day, don't be visiting any janitor's closets." Emmett laughed as me and Jake walked into the building hand in hand. Jake replied with a simple hand gesture which had me laughing.

"See you later honey." Jacob said giving me a kiss, as soon as he left my side Chris was there.

"I'm sorry about the way my sister talked to you Nessie, I heard her and her friends talking about It." he said blushing.

"I think I left her pretty speechless and if she wants round two I'm here!" I laughed.

"It's just, she has all my Mom's bitchiness and thinks she's 'it'. She's scared of a much prettier girl upstaging her." he stated as we walked to class and I smiled.

"Who's your Mom?" I asked

"Jessica Newton, formally Jessica Stanley. She knew your Mother as well." he replied and I nodded.

"Speaking of which, they have invited your parent's round for dinner." he added casually. I grimaced, my frozen at teenage years vampiric parents for dinner with a human.

Good luck with that!

"Sorry, I don't think that's possible. They are away with...business." I replied laughing and he rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't blame your parents for wanting to stay away. It was clear that my Mom liked your Dad and my Dad liked your Mom. That's just weird." he joked embarrassed and I laughed too.

"I'll pass the message along anyway Chris. It was a nice thought." I said sighing and I entered my class in silence. I sat down in my seat and continued to replay the last days events determined to find my necklace.

Ten minutes late I stumbled my way through the wolf whistling hormonal senior boys and other pupils towards the canteen. Stupid teacher letting us out late.

I dumped my bag on the table and headed to the queue. I could see my family laughing at me being annoyed.

I got chips and a soda feeling in the mood for junk food and turned around ready to walk back to my table, instead I ran straight into Christie spilling the tomato ketchup all over her top.

What a shame. Not.

I laughed and she gave me evils.

"Sorry Christie." I said in-between muffled laughter and she looked up at me. Her face turned red.

"You stupid cow! Look what you have done. You have ruined my shirt!" she ranted and I put the chips of the counter. The whole canteen's eyes were on us.

"Did you just call me a cow?" I said to her and she smiled obviously glad she'd provoked a reaction from me.

"Yes I did, what are you going to do about it?" she retaliated flicking her hair.

"I think you need your eyes tested, and your ears because if you haven't noticed I do not 'moo' or have any udders unlike yourself." I sighed indicating to her. She looked shocked.

"Do we have a problem ladies?" Jacob asked snaking his arm around my waist, I gave him a sweet smile.

"No problem honey, let's get some more chips." I said taking his hand, I turned around to rejoin the queue.

"Stupid plastic bitch, she really needs to get over herself. That boyfriend of her is an ugly twit too to be honest her whole family are a bunch of freaks." I heard Christie laugh and I snapped.

I turned back around to face her. My hand rose up and I heard a loud smack as my palm connected with her cheek.

"You can say what you want about me but you **never** insult Jacob or my family." I warned hissing, my eyes had blackened now and venom welled up in my mouth.

"What's going on here?" An authoritive voice questioned. I turned around to give a witty response but it turned out to be the Principle.

Oh sugar. I was in trouble now.

"Nothing sir." Rosalie smiled from beside me, suddenly my whole family was here.

"That's kind of hard to believe." he stated. And I bit my lip.

"Renesmee just slapped me sir." Christie called and I turned to give her evils.

"Is this true Miss Cullen?" he asked me.

"Yes sir but-"

"No buts." he interjected.

"Sir she provoked me!" I said indicating to the bitch that stood clutching her raw cheek.

"Violence is never the answer. Come with me Miss Cullen." he replied stalking off towards his office. I grabbed my bag from our lunch tables and followed. I kept my head down.

When we reached his office I sat outside on the chair while he phoned Carlisle.

"Nessie what you doing here?" A familiar voice asked and I looked up to see Chris Newton.

"Your sister." I hissed folding my arms and he frowned.

"What did she do?"

"I slapped her because she was being rude." I snapped.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." I looked down and let my hair fall across my face to hide it.

"I'm so sorry." he said sitting beside me.

"S 'Kay isn't your fault." I said quietly staying behind my curtain.

"I'm glad you slapped her, she deserved It." he said after a moment of silence. I heard the principle ending the conversation on the phone and sighed.

"You best be going now Chris before Mr Slate catches you." I said looking up at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Ok, I'm really sorry again." he said as he left and I sat up straight when I heard the Principle's hand on the handle.

"Miss Cullen?" he beckoned and I got off the seat with little enthusiasm and dragged my bag into his office.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in the car beside Esme staring out of the window. I had been suspended from school until the end of next week. I suppose this did have its advantages...

"Nessie why did you do that?" Esme sighed and I looked at her with a look of pure disbelief.

"She insulted me and Jake." I replied angrily.

"Yes but why did you hit her?" Esme pushed.

"Did you not just hear me? She insulted us so I hit back. It's not my fault she missed my high-five so it got her face." I sunk back in my seat and stared out of the window watching the rain. The rest of the journey was silent.

I didn't want Esme to be upset or disappointed in me, I hated it.

Soon tears were streaking silently down my face.

"Why are you crying?" Esme asked as we pulled into the drive. I climbed out of the car and slammed the door walking at a fast human pace towards the door. As soon as I got to the door Carlisle flung it open and he stared at me. I looked down and hurried towards the stairs just wanting to go to bed.

"Renesmee..." started and I turned around on the bottom step to look at him.

"Don't have a go at me Carlisle. I'm going to bed." I whispered and with that I ran up the steps and when I reached my room slammed the door shut behind me. I flung my bag across the room and let myself fall onto the bed, I snuggled into my pillow and let myself sob until the pillow was dripping wet and I'd fell into an exhausted sleep.

I slept dreamlessly and soon I was being awoke to the sound of Jacob in my ear.

"Renesmee? Sweetheart?" I felt his hot hand on my face and opened my eyes to look at the pillow.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly.

"Our date?" he asked, I felt his weight on the bed and I pressed my face harder into the pillow.

"I am pretty sure I am grounded forever." I said into the pillow and I felt him kiss my head.

"Why's that?" he laughed

"'Cos I slapped a human remember." I sighed and I felt him pull my head around to face him. I couldn't bare to look at him, I must have looked a state.

"Have you been crying?" he asked stroking my cheek and I nodded. I sat up and leaned into him and he hugged me close.

"Why?" he asked.

" 'Cos I let Carlisle and Esme down and put our secret at stake." I whispered. "And I've lost my necklace." I added. There was a light tap on the door and I heard it slowly creep open. I kept my head firmly buried into Jacob.

"Renesmee look at me?" I heard Esme say and I felt her cold hands on my cheek. I slowly turned my head to look at her and she gave me a small smile.

"Your Dad explained to me everything. I'm glad you stuck up for our family and we aren't disappointed in you. Shocked that you hit her maybe but not disappointed." she said cupping my cheeks.

"I'm sorry for putting our secret in danger. If I hit her any harder her head would have fallen off." I said quietly and I heard Esme giggle.

"Alice is waiting in her bathroom to play Barbie for your date, best not keep her waiting." Esme sad softly. I hugged her once, kissed Jacob's cheek and pattered off to find Alice. With each step I took I felt happier at the fact that not only were my family were not annoyed with me but at the fact that I had a whole week of school.

"In that week you will be homeschooled!" I heard my Dad call from downstairs.

"Sure, sure." I muttered and then I was dragged by an eager pixie into her bathroom.

"Nessie that dress is beautiful." Rosalie said as she ran her fingers over it.

"It's not designer but it's nice." I sighed as I copied her. She turned and gave me a smile.

"I'm glad you gave that bitch a good slap...she deserved it. I wanted to rip her head off but your father did not agree..." Rosalie said trailing off.

"I had the vision and everything." Alice laughed as she slid the hair grip into my hair.

"Well I'm suspended. I doubt I'll even be able to graduate." I sighed

"Aren't you dropping out anyway after the wedding?" Alice asked and I gave her a nod.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" came a booming voice from downstairs. It was of course my father.

"Emmett wants to do more training with you. Apparently gave Jake a bit of a bloody nose and split lip last time." Rosalie laughed as she dug through Alice's wardrobe for shoes. She was trying to change the subject.

"You can sure throw a good punch." Alice said still messing with my hair and Rosalie reappeared. "And you will beat _you know who_ after training. I've seen it." Alice added her eyes sparkled and Rose gave us a puzzled face.

"I'll tell you after." she nodded at Rosalie as she left me in the bathroom to get dressed. I dressed quickly and stared at myself in the mirror. It was a red strappy dress with a black belt around the middle. It was a great choice.

"Yes it looks gorgeous as always now hurry up and put your shoes on before you're late." Alice said bursting through the door and yanking me out.

"Alice had you never heard of privacy?!" I questioned and she tapped the side of her head.

"Psychic remember?" she remixed me and then pushed me out of her door and I fell straight into Jacob. She chucked a pair of shoes at me and I yelped.

"Stupid little pixie..." I muttered as I gripped hold of Jake and put my shoes on. Jake just laughed.

"You love her really." he whispered softly into my ear and he pulled me close.

"Have a great time out Nessie you too Jake." Jasper called going into his office he was carrying what seamed like a whole library of books.

"We will. What are you doing Jasper?" I asked laughing.

"Just some research." he muttered and with that he disappeared into his study.

"Come on then. Let's go." Jacob said as he slid down the banister. I took each step carefully trying not to fall over gripping the banister. I gripped it so hard my hand left a slight imprint.

"Shi-" I started but was cut off my Mother and Father.

"Language!" they yelled in unison and I gave a sarcastic smile. Jake laughed.

"Have fun walking the dog Nessie." Emmett called and I laughed.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?" I called and he was by my side in an instant.

"Have fun quirt, I am brainstorming training regimes. I could make sex jokes if you like?" he offered with an teasing smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No thanks Em, I'm going on my date now." I said sharply dragging Jacob through the door. "Where are we eating?" I asked curious as we walked down to the car.

"I was thinking of that Italian. They haven't got many ring shops there so if you want we can go down to La Push after and go shopping another time." he said shrugging.

"I have a better idea! Let's go straight to La Push!" I said. "Let's take them out for a meal."

"Nessie they are werewolves they'll eat the restaurant dry." he replied laughing.

"Ok scrap that. Let's go eat and hang out with the wolves. It's been ages since I've seen Seth!" I moaned and he laughed.

"Sounds great. Billy will be glad to see us." Jake smiled as he opened the door for me. For the first time I got a look at what he was wearing.

"Alice got to you too." I guessed indicating to his black trousers and his black and red striped shirt.

"That obvious?" he laughed as he pulled out of the garage.

"We match!" I laughed and he smiled.

"Let's go eat I'm starving." he cried and I stared at him.

"I'm a werewolf and you are a half vampire and half human. I need a lot more nutrition than your tiny frame." he said seriously and I laughed again. Jake could eat a whole cow and still be hungry.

"Ok let's eat." I smiled.


	16. Chapter 16 Birthday Boy

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Sixteen - Birthday Boy

In the past two weeks life had been hectic. I was juggling school work (plus extra credit thanks to the insistence of my father) and wedding plans. I barely had time to relax. I stood by our bed staring at the sleeping man that lay before me, his snoring was adorable yet slightly annoying and I bit my lip as I watched the clock finally roll onto seven a.m.

I stopped biting my lip and smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" I yelled pouncing on my unsuspecting fiancee his eyes launched open and he smiled. I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Thankyou, can I have another?" he asked cheekily and I rolled my eyes.

"I spoil you." I laughed kissing him again and he laughed back.

"I'm the birthday boy...you have to spoil me." he challenged and he rolled us over, I just giggled.

"Renesmee, if you haven't noticed I am trying to kiss you, stop laughing and be quiet." he scolded and I gave him a small kiss, he kissed me and it soon become long and passionate.

I had to give him his present before I forgot.

"Don't you want your present Jake." I teased moving my head so his lips couldn't find mine again. He kissed my collarbone.

I was trying to think and he was distracting me.

"There's nothing I need, I have everything I want." he said rolling us over so I was on top. I sat up on his stomach and crossed my arms.

"So i'll just take it back to the shop then." I huffed looking into space, his arms went around my back trying to pull me down but I stayed rigid.

How damn strong was he?

It took alot of effort but finally he gave up.

"Lemme' have it then." he said resigned and I leaned over him to my bedside table, he held my waist so I wouldn't fall and for that I was gratefull.

"I didn't spend alot on this present Jake." I confessed as I pulled it into my hands and looked at his face.

"I'm glad." he said holding his hands out, I bit my lip. The idea seamed kind of stupid now.

"I'll love it whatever it is." he promised me and I opened my palm to reveal a woven promise bracelet, similar to the one he made me as a child.

"I made it, sorry it's so crap." I blushed and I tied it around his large wrist. "I understand if you want to burn it." I shrugged and with that his lips smashed against mine.

"I love it really Nessie, sweet and beautiful just like you." he mumbled against my lips.

"I love you." I said inbetween kisses and he went one step ahead as usual.

"I love you more." he whispered, our lips smashed together once more and we rolled over, just as it was getting good there was a knock at the door.

"What?" I hissed angrily, they were interrupting Jake and Nessie time. "It's seven thirty on a Saturday for goodness sakes."

"Tell that to the birthday boy and fiancee that are getting busy in this very room." Emmett laughed and I scowled.

"Nessie I can practically see your scowl from here. Come on out we want to talk to you, leave the dog chained to the bed." Jasper laughed and I grumbled.

"Stupid idiotic vampire Uncles." I said under my breath.

"Hey!" Emmett called and Jake kissed me.

"Go see them, I'll take a shower." he told me and with that I got off the bed and stumbled towards the door, as soon as my hand was on the handle it was swung open to reveal two overly smiling vampires.

"Did you break something of Esme's and want me to take the blame?" I asked tapping my foot, I pulled the sleeve of my pyjama top up that had "conveniantly" fallen down during our kissing exercise.

"Come for a walk." Jasper said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nightware." I said indicating to the pyjamas, Emmett's brows furrowed as he looked me over.

"That's your nightware, I thought nightware was slutty lingerie." Emmett turned to face Jasper who's eyes were wide with alarm at his brother's reaction to my statement.

"We arn't all you and Rose." I said putting my hands on my hips. He smiled at me and nodded.

I still don't think he understood.

"He still doesn't!" I heard my Dad call from the other room and rolled my eyes. Any privacy in this mad house? Of course not.

"You can borrow my coat." Emmett said ignoring my father's outburst and with that they were pulling me down the stairs and walking at a fast human pace towards the forests. They obviously wanted us out of hearing range.

"Spill." I ordered as I sat down on a log, I was giving up precious Jacob time to listen to these two drone on.

"We have decided to throw a BBQ for Jake's birthday." Emmett said excitedly, for a moment he reminded me of Alice.

Oh dear lord.

Vampires at a BBQ.

My face must have gave away my feelings because Jasper continued after Emmett.

"Hear us out, you want to make friends, Alice wants to throw a party and Esme wants a chance to show off the house." he said smiling. They were missing one fundamental part.

Were they both idiots?

"Uh guys? Can I state the obvious?" I asked looking between them both, they looked at each other and looked to me.

"Which is?" Jasper questioned.

Definately idiots.

"That our family are vampires that would rather eat the guests than the BBQ." I said in a sentence.

"We'd cook human food stupid and we wouldn't eat the guests that's just rude." Emmett defended. I would hope they would not eat my guests! I had to admit the idea was good.

"Sounds like a good idea. When is it?" I asked giving up, the boys wouldn't of asked me unless Alice had a vision of me giving into them. She could awfully annoying for someone so small.

"Tonight." Emmett smiled. "By the way Jake's pressie from us all is in the garage, remember?"

"Of course, he had my present this morning." I said smiling. Emmett's booming laugh echoed through the forest, it took me off guard and I fell off the log.

"I bet he enjoyed that." he laughed, when I crawl back onto the laugh I glared at him.

"Not that you imberceal!" I said loudly, "wait until next week when we are married."

"Right can we go before the hybrid scarrs me for life?" Jasper said casually gesturing over his shoulder back towards the house. If he knew half the things Alice had told me he would never say that to me. **I** was the one scarred for eternity!

"So living with me and Rose doesn't scarr you but the idea of your niece getting some does?" Emmett boomed and I slapped him. That was disgusting.

"No sex jokes." I warned and he smiled evily. I would have to get my own back if he did, and I'd have fun trying...

"Whatever you say squirt." he repiled. I looked him in the eyes and glared. I would try to rip his arm off or just get Dad to do it for me. Anyway would do. I wasn't that fussy.

"I'm off to spend time with Jacob. Laters" I called walking away. It was time to pick up were we left off.

"Don't tire the dog out too much, we need him fit for tonight." Emmett called. I smirked.

"I'll try, but i'm not making any promises."

"Jake?" I said as I entered the room. The water was still running so he must still be in the shower. That man spent longer than me in that bathroom, he better have put the toilet seat down if he went...

I hummed as I made the bed being careful to make it neat when suddenly I was knocked onto it. I looked up shocked to see a dripping wet Jacob standing over me in his towel.

"You made creases in the bed." I moaned and he leaned down to kiss me. He went to pull away but I wrapped my arms tight around his neck, he wasn't getting away with a small kiss like that. I could feel my clothes getting soaked and when he broke the kiss he laughed at me.

"What?" I asked fluffing out his hair, he shook it and I wiped my face.

"Your clothes are all wet and so is your hair now, sorry." he apologised and I pulled myself up to him.

"Does it really matter? They'll soon dry out." I said my hands tracing the lines on his chest. "Do you want to go and see Billy in La Push? I'll let you drive." I said batting my eyelashes. I just wanted to give him his real present from all the family.

"Sure, please stop dazzling me." he laughed and I smiled.

"Maybe." I laughed and he kissed me again. At that moment Alice barged through the door and I turned to look at her shock on my face.

Privacy! That's all I ask for!

"Alice?! Get out!" I ordered and she just smiled. I was caught between embarrassment and anger.

"I saw you all wet, now I see why. Come along Nessie. Jake you get dressed she'll be ready in thirty minutes meet us in the hallway." Alice ordered and with that she dragged me from the bedroom. I turned to look at Jake that was just as shocked, I heard his nervous laugh as Alice pulled me into her bathroom.

"You had no right to do that!" I screeched as she pushed me into the chair. "To be honest i'd rather look a mess and spend longer with Jake." I crossed my arms across my chest to be stubborn.

"Nessie, shut it please? You used to enjoy this..." she started. Alice started picking at my hair.

"I do, just I like spending time with my husband-to-be aswell." I moaned, at that Rose entered.

"What did the pixie do now hun?" Rose asked hovering on the side of the bath. Alice sighed.

"I pulled Nessie away from a close embrace with Jacob." she said and Rose laughed.

"Is that it?" she snorted. Rosalie and Jake never really did like each other.

"Excuse me? I like spending time with him." I stated and sulked back into the chair.

"Calm it Nessie, we are doing this so you can stay out for longer and still look stunning for the party later. You are taking him to La Push to spend the day with giant moronic dogs." Rose said, that last sentence had a slightly sarcastic edge.

"Techinically he is driving." I said looking at her under my eyelashes, Rose laughed.

"All the adjustments are done."Rose laughed and I smiled.

Excellent.

Thirty-two minutes later I was running down the stairs carrying my sneakers to meet Jake, he stood by the door his arms folded.

"You're late." he said, he smirked as he saw me struggle with the shoes. I had finally won the argument with Alice allowing me to wear jeans,baseball shirt and sneakers. After all we were only going to La Push and you couldn't walk around in stillettos and mini skirts down there.

"Alice." I muttered, I cursed it more than said it and Jake kissed my head. I finally got the sneakers on after much trouble.

We walked hand in hand to the garage and with each step my smile grew bigger. Present time. I love presents, even if they're not mine. Wedding presents will be fun to open...

"What's going on Ness?" he asked me as we reached the door.

"Nothing of much importance."I replied but I was hopping up and down with excitement. He opened the door laughing but when his eyes fell on it he was speechless.

I let out a laugh.

"You like it?" I asked and he gave me a nod, his eyes were still fixated on the car.

"Nessie is that a _Bugatti Veyron_?" he asked gobsmacked and I smiled.

"Yep, the _Bugatti Veyron_ 16.4 from Germany is the world's fastest, most expensive, and most powerful car in the world. It can touch speeds of over 407.5 kmph and can go from 0 to 62 mph in 2.5 seconds." I said, I had memorised the brochure. "Rose fixed it up a bit. Happy Birthday." Jake turned fast and pulled me into a bone crushing hug kissing my head.

"I thought my bracelet was my preasent." he said sighing.

"Well I said that **that** paticular preasent didn't cost any money and that **you** would drive, so are we going?" I said, he smiled as I chucked him the key. It already had a keyring on it with a picture of us in. I had to be cheesy.

"Loving the picture." he said as we stepped towards the car. I gave him another smile and we sat in the car. His hands went all over the interior and he fiddled with the controls.

"Are you planning to drive this thing today?" I asked getting inpaitient.

"Sorry, thank-you. I'll have to thank everone..."he started.

"Yes we can do it later not let's go or i'll drive!" I said growing more aggitated. He kissed my nose once and then started the car. The purr of the engine filled the air and his smile grew wider.

I had created a monster.

"This is the last time I ever buy you a car." I moaned as we drove down the freeway, we were doing 110mph.

"Why?" he asked, he hadn't spoken to me the entire drive and we were already close to La Push.

"Because you ditch me for it!" I said outraged, he went to put his hand on his knee but I moved across the seat closer to the door. Jake suddenly swerved off into the woods and stopped the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly and he sighed. He went to put a hand on my knee and I moved again.

"Nessie?" he asked.

"Yes?" I replied "You want to talk to me now then."

"Shut up and kiss me." he said leaning towards me.

"Maybe I don't want to kiss you." I retaliated moving closer to the window, he moved forward again.

"Do you want me to hang out the window and scream rapist because I will." I said seriously. Jake sighed and moved back to his side. I inhaled a deep breath.

"I do want to talk to you, I was just enjoying the car." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Then maybe you should marry the damn car then Jacob." I said and he turned to look at me.

"Ness what the hell is wrong? Have I done something to upset you apart from the car?" he said, he was getting angry now. I didn't like Jake angry. He shouldn't be angry on his birthday.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what? Nessie tell me what I did wrong and I'll apologise." he begged. I looked down at my hands. I still hadn't found his necklace...

"I'm just being stupid...ignore me." I whispered again. I wanted Jake to enjoy his present, I was just being a drama queen instead. "Can I have a cuddle?" I added in a whisper. Jake pulled me onto his lap even though it was a bit of a squeeze, I buried into him.

"Nessie please tell me what's wrong?" he cooed and I laughed.

"It's just me being silly honey trust me I am fine." I said, every word was the truth. "Let's get going now." I started to pull away but he held me rigid.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked and I pretended to think about it.

"Sure why not?" I laughed and with that he planted a small kiss onto my lips. After four small kisses we were driving again to La Push.

**A/N: Link to Jake's car... /demoV3/administrator/components/com_xegallery3/img_pictures/Bugatti_**


	17. Chapter 17 Birthday BBQ

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Seventeen - Birthday BBQ

"Hey Dad!" Jake exclaimed as he lept out of the car, I was close behind. Billy had wheeled himself towards us.

"Happy Birthday Jake!" Billy said, I hung back leaning on the hood of the car. Billy pulled Jake into a hug and stared at me over his shoulder. I gave him a smile.

"Nessie." Billy called to me and I ran over to the ancient hugging him close he laughed and pulled back. "It's been too long since you were here."

"We were here last week." Jake said casually, his smile was emense.

"Exactly, too long." Billy winked, the large smile never got any smaller on the man's face.

"That's my fault." I sighed and Billy smiled.

"Wedddings?" he said turning to Jake, Jake just gave a firm nod but his smile never got any smaller either. I was keeping Jake away from his family, I suddenly felt very guilty. Billy wheeled himself back into the house and Jake took my hand as we followed behind.

"Where is everyone?" Jake asked staring at the emtpy house. Me and Billy knew, they were up at our house setting up ready for tonight, I gave him my best confused face, it must have been convincing.

"I think Sam had them running patrols." Billy shrugged, "they said they'd drop by later if they could." Jake's face fell and I bit my lip, was this making Jake upset? "You'll see them later." Billy added noting my expression and Jake's.

"Of course." Jake said and I kissed his cheek.

"Yes of course." I replied nodding.

"Jake, come on, I need to get changed and our reservation is at eight." I moaned yelling from the sofa. Billy smiled at me.

"This was a good idea Ness." he said nodding, Billy had changed too. He was going to "spend time with Carlisle" even Jake found that odd. I just laughed, this wasn't thought through very well. I was taking Jake "out for a meal" which is why he needed to change. I hoped tonight would go well, my family trying to act sane not just human but sane...

Impossibile.

"JACOB BLACK!" I roared and he pattered down the stairs.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist! I never scream like that for you." he moaned and I kissed him softly.

"I need to get changed Jake and Billy was getting aggitated." I said and he raised his eyebows.

"So this doesn't have anything to do with your impatience?" he laughed.

"Me impatient?" I asked and he laughed again, he bent down to kiss me and I turned my cheek.

"Ok then, if **i'm** impaitient you'll have to wait till later, let's test **your** paitience." I teased, and his face fell.

"You are jo-" he started but Billy cut him off.

"Come on. Best be going." Billy gruffed, Jake wheeled him out of the door and towards the car.

"Jake you take Billy to Jasper's study ok? I'm going to get dressed." I called as I ran from the car towards the car. I ran fast and Alice was flinging a dress at me and applying lippy. We struggled in the bathroom until I was into the black and pink dress from New York.

"Thanks Alice, is everything done?" I asked as I fluffed out my hair, we'd only been here for one minute.

"Yes, now get out there gorgeous. They are coming through the door in about..." Alice started zipping me up.

The door opened.

"Now." she finished. I gave her a smile and fluttered out to see them. Jake's eyes pooped out of his skull and Billy smiled.

"Jake is so lucky." he said and I smiled wider.

"Nessie that is a bit posh for Port Angeles isn't it?" Jake said and I held his hand.

"Come on bithday boy, I have one more surprise." I smiled and Jake raisied his eyebrows. Billy laughed.

Alice appeared and scooted Billy off chatting like, well...like Aice.

"Bills I think metalics would really suit you..." Billy's eyes widened in shock. Jake eyes never left my face.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I need you to close your eyes." I whispered trying to put my hands over his eyes, there was a bit of a height difference, well not a little but a large difference. He closed his eyes for me and I wound my hand into his, I was instantly warmed.

"Come on Jakey boy."

I led him through the rooms to the backyard and stood by him on the patio.

"Hey, Paul quit it idiot." I heard Jared hiss and Jake's brows furrowed.

"Paul?Jared?" he questioned and I shot the two guilty werewolves a death glare, they cowered to the back of the line.

Good choice.

"Open your eyes Jake." I said softly, and his eyes snapped open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!" Everyone yelled and he stared wide-eyed. We'd invited everyone we knew, the Denali's couldn't make it because it was too short notice. What a shame no Tanya. I wish the others could come and just leave her behind.

"Happy birthday Jakey." I smiled and he turned to look at me. I let him kiss me once.

"So there is no dinner?" he whispered into my ear.

"Nope. You get a BBQ instead." I giggled and he kissed below my ear.

"Stop hogging the birthday boy Nessie you'll get plenty of alone time tonight you two love birds." Emmett called stepping in, I blushed. I was sure I was a deep shade of red by now.

"Have fun Jake, it's your night." I said kissing his cheek and I let go of his hand. Emmett soon shoved him off in the opposite direction. I exhaled and looked around, the place was really full and I soon noticed Carlisle by the BBQ with Esme hovering close. Grandpa looked so uncomfortable so I walked over towards them.

"What's cooking Gramps?" I laughed lightly as I approached. He gave me a small smile and poked at the steaks again.

"Uh, chicken and steak. Esme is doing chips in the house. I need to do burgers after this." Carlilse said, his brows furrowed as he prodded a piece of chicken, I walked away leaving him too it. I soon ran into Sam.

"Sam!" I said and he gave me a warm smile. I pointed over to Grandpa.

"He's having a little trouble..." I started and Sam laughed.

"Does he want help?" he asked.

"Please." I said exasperated. "I do not want the guests to get food poisening." As soon as I finished Sam was over to Carlisle offering to help. I smiled as I saw how the relationship between vampire and werewolf had become so strong. Before I was born they were enemies and hated each other, over the years they have made a strong truce. It made me smile.

Tonight was great, my family were being normal, Jake was happy.

My smile grew wider.

Everything was perfect.

"Blood!" I heard a frantic voice scream and my smile faded as I whipped around to the direction.

Almost perfect, I corrected myself.


	18. Chapter 18 Emmett's Hand

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Eighteen - Emmett's Hand

**Jacob's POV**

As soon as we were out of the car Nessie was running towards the house.

"Jake you take Billy to Jasper's study ok? I'm going to get dressed." she called in her angels voice, I stared at her until I saw the front door close. Billy let out a low whistle.

"Not long until she'll be part of the family." Billy said as I slowly pushed him to the house. I nodded and then spoke when I realised he couldn't see my head. Note to self : Do not nod when people can't see you.

"Yes, seven days." I replied, I smiled when I finished. In one week Nessie and I would be married, ready to lead or lives together for eternity. I liked the sound of that. I still didn't have a clue about the honeymoon. I started to panic.

"I heard from Rachel, she's looking forward to meeting Nessie." Billy told me, the sister I hadn't seen in years was finally flying from Hawaii, home for my wedding. That's if something didn't happen to make her cancel. She never hid her distaste for La Push, Billy told me it was always that after Mom died the girls found it hard to stay in the house. Rebecca had no problem with it, but Billy missed Rachel. He was glad she was coming so I fought back the acidic remarks.

"Sure,sure." I sighed and Billy nodded. Maybe it ran in the family? Are we random nodders? Or did Billy just know that I can see him.

I was rambling in my thoughts. Brilliant...

I continued to push the old man towards the house. As soon as the door swung open Nessie was dancing back over to where we stood.

My eyes popped out of my skull.

Was it possible for her to become more beautiful everytime I saw her? Yes. Yes it was. Billy gave a large smile and she smiled back.

"Jake is so lucky." Billy said and that made Nessie's smile grow wider again. For the first time I drew my eyes away from her face and ran over what she was wearing. It was a beautiful black strapless dress that clung to every curve of her body, it had pink diagonal stirpes and she finished the look with pink stillettos...

Stillettos?

I knew the types of shoes?! I had definately been around Alice too much, was I starting to lose my masculinity? Id have to have some man time, go hit a tree with a baseball bat or something, anything to get away from fashion for an hour. I hoped Edward didn't hear that...

"Nessie that is a bit posh for Port Angeles isn't it?" I asked, she took my hand in hers, the coolness of her skin balanced my heat perfectly. Made for each other.

"Come on bithday boy, I have one more surprise." she smiled, her eyes sparkled and I had to remind myself to breathe, I raised my eyebrows. How many more surprises could I get?! Billy just laughed lightly. I stared at my father and my brows furrowed. He was in on it.

Alice suddenly appeared wheeling Billy off, she was chatting about clothes and fashion. Billy looked terrified, the wolf man's dad was afraid of the little pixie.

I fought back a laugh.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I need you to close your eyes." she whispered trying to put her hands over my eyes. I watched her struggle with our height difference, her nose scrunched up again in concentration and I closed my eyes for her. I felt her hand increase in grip.

"Come on Jakey boy." she called, I could imagine the smirk that must be plastered on her face. I felt her lead me forward and even though I trust her completely I walked slowly dragging my feet to check for obsticles. I didn't want to go flying. I heard her slide open the patio door and the evening breeze hit me. I started to worry about her getting a cold, could she get a cold? Was I just being paranoid? I squeezed her hand lightly.

"Hey, Paul quit it idiot." I heard Jared hiss and my brows furrowed.

"Paul?Jared?" I questioned, I felt her stiffen beside me and a bit of shuffling. I stifled a grin as I could imagine her glaring at the two guys, they were obviosly moving away from her evils.

I'd never want to anger Nessie or i'd be in the dog house.

No pun intended.

"Open your eyes Jake." she said softly, and my eyes snapped open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAKE!" Everyone yelled and I stared wide-eyed, taking in the sight before me.

I was faced with...alot! Thats the only way to describe it.

_Alice_

There was a large gazebo set up with fairy lights wrapped around the trees, there was a large BBQ and balloons.

I had forgotton how much Alice liked to throw a party.

I looked at the faces in the crowd, I recognised some from school, the La Push wolves and the Cullens. Carlisle was wearing an apron and had a set on tongs in his hand, I grinned wide. This would be intresting.

BBQ with vampires.

Pah! _Very __**very**_ intresting.

"Happy birthday Jakey." she smiled and he turned to look at her. I thought I'd be cheeky and lean in for a kiss. She accepted and I smiled against her lips.

"So there is no dinner?" I whispered into her ear. As soon as I saw that dress I knew it was out of the question, there had to be something bigger and I hadn't seen the Cullen's all day. This must have taken alot of effort.

"Nope. You get a BBQ instead." she giggled and I kissed her just below the ear. I wrapped my arms around her to pull her closer.

"Stop hogging the birthday boy Nessie you'll get plenty of alone time tonight you two love birds." I heard someone say, they were right beside us and I'd know that taunting tone of voice anywhere.

Emmett.

Nessie blushed and looked down as Emmett yanked at my arm. Nessie released me but I wanted to hold her.

Can't I spend time with my fiancee? Was that so damn impossible?

"Have fun Jake, it's your night." she said kissing my cheek and then let go of my hand. Emmett soon shoved me off in the opposite direction away from my angel. I scowled. This was _soooo_ not fun!

"Happy Birthday Jacob." Edward said as Emmett pulled me towards him. Bella stood beside him a large smile plastered on her face. I had to smile.

"Yes, Happy Birthday Jake." Bella chimed and Emmett put his arms around my shoulder.

"Thanks, wow....Alice?" I laughed and Bella grimaced.

"Yes." she hissed and the pixie appeared by my side with Jasper, both were laughing. Soprano and bass.

"You love me really Jake." she smiled and Jasper patted my shoulder.

"To be honest, for a dog you 'aint that bad." he laughed and I smirked. I'd take that as a compliment.

"Thanks..." I said trailing off, Emmett was pulling me away again.

"What did you think of the car?" he asked me casually. It struck me that I hadn't thanked everyone.

"Your welcome Jacob!" I heard Edward call and Emmett's booming laughter rung out.

"Thanks it's amazing." I said awestruck.

"That's my Rosie for you." Emmett said, he sighed and I saw a twinkle in his eyes. I caught a flash of Rosalie's blonde hair and she came over.

"Happy birthday pup." she grinned and I laughed.

"Thanks blondie. I love the car, thanks."

"No problem, I made a few adjustments to it so it runs faster." she shrugged. "That reminds me Emmett, your jeep will be dismantled and scattered around the world if you don't find your wedding ring."

I took a step back. The malice dripping off her words caused Emmett to step back with me.

I would never anger Rosalie, she was scary when she was angry. Emmett continued moving back horrorstruck falling into a table.

"Crap!" Emmett shouted as he stood up. Tomato ketchup was all over his hand and running down his arm. One of the knifes had bent around his granite skin.

"Blood!" someone screamed and Emmett looked down at his hand. It looked like he had the knife stuck in his hand. Alice was by his side.

"Pretend to be in pain damn you." she hissed.

"Call 911!" someone else called. Understanding washed over Emmett's face and his good hand came up to his forehead like a damsel in distress.

"Owww! I'm going to die! This is the end. I'm too cute to die!" he called out. Nessie was by my side. Her expression was anger and concern. I rubbed a comforting hand up her arm. Rosalie gripped onto her overly theatrical husband and I saw a murderous glint in Alice's eyes.

"Get him a towel!" someone from the crowd called. "We need a doctor."

"No one panic." Carlisle said stepping over. He led Emmett away into the house, Emmett kept up the theatrics the whole way.

"Stupid vampire." Rosalie muttered along with a few profanities. Nessie looked set to kill the teddy bear also.

"Breathe honey." I cooed.

"Sorry guys, party is over!" Edward called, him, Alice, Jasper and Bella ushered everyone out. Billy and the werewolves stood by the forest laughing. I let out a small laugh too.

"I knew something would go wrong!" she shouted, tears were streaming down her face and I pulled her close.

"Don't cry, it was the best birthday ever." I assured her. It was stupid her being upset.

"Why can't our family ever be **normal**." she whispered and then sniffled. I kissed her head softly.

"If you haven't noticed our family isn't normal." I laughed and she pulled away. I kept hold of her hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked soflty and her eyes darkened.

"To kill Emmett." she replied in a flat voice.

"He fell Nessie, accidents happen." I was close to remembering incidents with her mother but that would cause a whole new wave of hysterics.

"Fine. I'm just going to see if he's alright." she started to pull away again. When she left Sam came over towards me, the other wolves had a look of calculation on their faces.

"We need to talk." he said in a flat voice. I gave him a look of confusion as I followed him into the forest. I turned to look at the rest of the pack that gave me a small smile.

"A pack like ours down South has come across a large coven of vampires that are threatening their reservation, they need help." Sam told me and I nodded. We needed to help.

"We must help." I told him and he nodded. He inhaled a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"There's a problem." he whispered and I sighed. There was always a problem.

"What is it?" I asked reluctant to know the answer.

"We leave next week." Sam whispered. I dropped to the floor and put my head in my hands. Next week was the wedding week, Nessie's week. I couldn't miss it.

"When next week?" I asked, maybe it was Monday and we'd go until Thursday, Nessie wouldn't mind that much.

"Six days." The Friday, bloody brilliant. The wedding was the Saturday.

My head swirled. I shook it trying to clear it.

"The wedding..." I chocked out and Sam sighed. "_My_ wedding."

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Can't the rest of the pack go and I join you?" I asked grasping at straws, Nessie would be heartbroken if I left but _worse_ if the wedding had to be cancelled.

"No." was all he said.

"Nessie is going to be heartbroken. She's worked so hard..."

"We need to help our brothers Jake." Sam interrupted, his tone rang with alpha but I was an alpha too, it didn't effect me like the others but he was right. As much as I hated to admit it Sam was correct.

"I'll talk to her." I whispered and he offered his hand to help me up. I took in and turned to look at the house.

"I'm really sorry Jake." Sam said again and I chewed my lip. So was I, so was I...


	19. Chapter 19 PreMarital Spat

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Nineteen - Pre-Marital Spat

**Nessie's POV**

"I have to wear this around school for weeks now." I heard Emmett grumble as I pushed the door open to Carlisle's study. Emmett's smile faded when he noted my expression.

I wanted to punch him.

Or just kick him where it hurts, whichever, I wasn't that bothered.

Just to cause him pain.

"Well then you shouldn't have ruined Jake's birthday party!" I roared and Rosalie pursed her lips. She stood next to the bear looking radiant as ever, my eyes went to her.

"I did frighten him a bit Ness-" she started and I slumped onto the empty seat in the room. I sighed. I wanted Jake's birthday to be special and memorable.

It was going to be memorable alright, but for the wrong reasons.

I looked towards where the shapen butcher knife sat and scowled, I then looked towards Emmett's bandadged hand.

My eyes narrowed and Emmett gave me a weak smile.

"Jake did enjoy himself Nessie." Dad sang coming into the room, he was followed by Mom who wore an apologetic smile. "Everyone has gone now."

I groaned.

Emmett could clear a room or in our case a full house.

"Dad the party was a complete and utter disaster!" I moaned and I put my head in my hands. I swear I was on the verge of tears but I fought them back, I didn't know whether Alice had given me waterproof mascara.

I heard the door open.

I looked up to see Uncle Jasper walked in, he gave me a small smile and then walked over to Carlisle's desk picking up four large books before leaving again. He'd spent alot of time in his study recently. Somewhere in the house I heard a pixie yell and I put my head back into my hands.

"It's not fair! Why did I get a complete idiot for an uncle?" I moaned again, this time I stomped my foot on the ground so hard I thought my heels would leave imprints.

I was full of embarressment and anger.

"Hey!" Emmett complained and I looked up to give him a death stare. "I am not a complete idiot." I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave me a cocky smile. Was he kidding me?

"Christmas; fell into the tree, Easter; scared the local children, forgot your anniversary with Rose **seven years in a row**..." I counted on my fingers, when I got to the anniversary he stopped me. His eyes flashed nervously to Rosalie who was staring out the large window, I noticed her hands ball into fist though.

"Ok I get your point." he laughed goofily. He ran his bandaged hand through his hand and looked at it with disgust.

"And to top it all off, you go and ruin my fiancee's birthday party by shaping a butcher knife around your hand to look like you half sawed your hand off. Nice Em...NICE!" I shouted sarcasticly continuing like i'd never been interrupted, I was on my feet now close into his face and he looked rather scared.

He blinked repeativly.

"I don't like angry Nessie, she's mean." he whispered as I pulled away. I exhaled slowly and soon I felt a hot hand on my sholder. I whipped around to see Jake standing there.

As soon as I stared at him my anger melted away. His grin was too wide for me ignore but something lurked behind his eyes, something I didn't recognise.

"Can I talk to you Ness in private?" he asked quietly and I gave him a large smile nodding. We left the room hand in hand. I noticed the falsh in his eyes again and started to worry.

"Why is it just me she's angry with?" I heard Emmett moan from behind the door. It was followed by a slap and a "Hey!" I wasn't finished with Emmett yet but something was wrong with Jacob, I could sense it. Was it some wierd imprint thing?

We walked to our room and I sat on the bed, Jake stood pacing back and forth the room, I pulled my legs up to my chin.

"What is it Jake?" I asked quietly, my smile had faded. He looked serious and upset, there was a great deal of pain in his eyes. Tears came to my eyes when he didn't answer.

"Jake please tell me." I begged crawling across the bed, tears threatened to spill over the sides. I gripped onto the collar of his shirt stopping the pacing and stared into his eyes.

His eyes closed and the tears started to leak down my face.

"Please tell me." I whispered and my voice broke, Jake opened his eyes slowly and I saw that there were tears in his eyes also. His hand came up slowly and rested on my cheek, he started to speak.

"I need to go away for a little while with the pack..." he started, his voice was cold and detached. He was saying goodbye to me. I started to sob and he clutched me close, I could feel his silent tears and they dripped onto my shoulder.

My tears were not silent.

They were extremely loud.

"Why?" I managed to choke out, my voice wobbled and I felt Jacob's grip increase. I didn't want him to leave, i'd never been apart from him for more than a few days. I started to panic.

"A pack down South is having problems with a large coven of vampires, they've never encountered that many before and they are outnumbered. They require help. I'll be gone for a few days only two though. " he said quietly, he started to stroke my hair and I could feel my heart breaking. I started to hyperventilate.

"So this is goodbye?" I managed to cry out and he shook his head. At least we could get married, nothing could stop us.

"No I don't leave yet." he said with a small smile. Like that would make everything better.

"Oh, so after the wedding? I don't mind waiting for the honeymoon..." I started wiping my eyes. In truth I didn't need a honeymoon, as long as I would be with Jake.

Anywhere with Jake was a honeymoon.

His eyes closed again and I wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..." he started and I froze. It was about to get worse, I could feel it. "I leave Friday." he whispered the last part and my hand flew away from his face. I knelt there frozen in my place. Friday? No that's ridiculous the wedding is Saturday. He'd miss the wedding, _**our**_ wedding!

"What?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Sam says we leave Friday." he whispered, his eyes opened and fury replaced the sadness.

"Sam says?!" I asked and he nodded.

"It's alright for Sam he's already married, Jake you can't miss the wedding." I said angrily and Jake stepped back.

"I haven't got a choice!" he shouted and I shook my head. I climbed off the bed and started to pace like Jake had earlier.

"Of course you have a choice you idiot!" I roared. "You can just not go!" He truned towards the window.

"So that's what I am? An idiot?" he spat and I shook my head, fresh tears flew down my face. That wasn't what I meant. I always said it.

I felt like I was about to collapse, the emotional burden was so heavy.

"No Jake! I always say it, I didn't mean it. I call Emmett it all the time." I cried and he shook his head. "I didn't mean it."

"Of course you meant it otherwise you wouldn't of said it and Emmett is an idiot." he said walking towards the door. His eyes looked to me and he was angry, I wanted to reach out and hold him but my hand would not move.

"HEY!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Shut up Emmett you are not helping!" I cried back, I followed Jake through the house. I was so angry I was fuming, my eyes must have been black coals. I was upset too, upset that Jake agreed to miss our wedding. Did he not care?

"Where are you going?" I ordered when he reached the bottom of the stairs. I had followed him in silence from our room.

"To Sam and Emily's." he replied flatly, there was no emotion in his voice. He didn't bother with a coat or car keys.

"That's it run off to Sam!" I screeched and he waved. Back to me.

He never turned once.

"Don't worry I am." he replied in the same detached tone. Did I mean nothing to him?

"Does our wedding mean nothing to you?" I cried, he was stood by the door and I was five steps behind him. "Because it seams that I am the only one who cares!"

"But the pack..." he started. He exhaled slowly but never turned around.

"Fine, maybe we just shouldnt even get married at all." I yelled. I instantly regretted it and put my hands over my mouth. Jake's hand froze on the door knob and he turned just so I could see the one eye. Tears were running down his face.

Silence.

"Maybe we shouldn't if that's how you feel." he whispered, his voice broke twice and I shook as I watched him walk out the door. My heart started to shatter, I could hear the sobs caught in my chest that couldn't escape quick enough.

The door slammed shut.

I sank to the floor and doubled over on the polished floor. I just told Jake I didn't want to marry him, of course I did want to! I loved him. Today had been awful.

I started to feel dizzy. Was I not getting enough oxygen?

I tried to control my breathing but failed miserably. I wasn't alone on the floor for long.

"I didn't mean it..." I stuttered out and soon Dad was cradling me. I pressed my head against his chest, I saw the splodges of mascara that started to stain his white crisp shirt.

Not waterproof after all.

"I didn't mean it..." I cried again and he clutched me closer. He pressed a soft kiss on my head but I wasn't comforted. I wanted Jake.

My Jake.

"I love you Jake." I whispered as I looked up to the door. "I didn't mean it I swear." I started to shake my head violently as the tears clouded my vision.

Dizzyness took over again.

Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled...


	20. Chapter 20 Nightmare

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty - Nightmare

**Edward's POV**

_Edward, I need to talk to you._

Alice's thoughts rang loud and clear as I walked down the hallway. I turned around the corner and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Come in Edward."

"Yes Alice?" I asked walking in, I closed the door behind me and when I turned around she was pacing across the width of her bedroom, from the wardrobe to the bed and back.

Over and over again.

"I've seen something." she whispered still pacing, but slightly slower this time. I inhaled an unesscary breath and walked forward standing in front of my pixie sister. I towered over her small frame, she had no choice but to stop the pacing.

"About Jacob?" I questioned. I talked in a low whisper just in off-chance Renesmee had woken from her slumber, she'd gotton good at hiding her thoughts around me. Renesmee's heartbeat coming from three rooms away thumped erratically at the mention of Jacob's name.

Alice nodded and I let out a sigh.

"It's not good." she said looking up at me. My silent heart started to ache. Jacob had become part of our family, I thought of him as a son. He was Renesmee's life, without him she would...she...would be like Bella was. I winced as I thought of what happened to Bella when I left, motorcycles and cliff diving.

I shuddered.

The thought of watching my daughter go through that made me sick.

"Let me see." I said nodding. She closed her eyes and replayed her vision.

I saw human Jacob stepping out from the trees, lost in thought, expression torn. It's dark-at night or very early morning. A large lorry coming down the freeway and swerving a car with joy riders, hitting straight into Jacob. The vision stopped there.

"Won't he heal?" I asked confused, werewolves had extremely fast healing rate, maybe even faster than vampires.

Alice shook her head.

Another vision played. Renesmee knelt beside a grave, dressed in black. Tears were running down her face as she touched the gravestone. His funeral.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled deeply.

"When?" I questioned, her eyes closed momentarily.

"Tonight..." she whispered back, her eyes remained shut but her head turned to the right towards where Renesmee's heart beat came from. My daughter was going to suffer the worst pain imaginable and she never even got to say goodbye. I knew her, she'd feel responsible and guilty because of their argument, she'd feel that he died thinking that she didn't love him. Jacob's love made her strong, she was going to break-- no shatter into a million pieces and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

She wasn't shatter resistant.

Alice's eyes opened and she stared at me, I heard Nessie stir in her bed and both of our heads snapped towards the right wall again.

I heard the sheets russeling and her breathing becoming faster as he heartbeat quickened, but she showed no signs of waking up.

She was stuck in a nightmare.

When she woke up she'd have to face a new nightmare.

The nightmare had only just begun.

I penertrated her innocent mind to read the horrors that were happening, her nightmare was an exact replica or Alice's vision except she was with Jake herself. Standing on the opposite side of the road calling out to him. Her pleas and shouts made me want to cry.

I left Alice's room briskly heading towards Renesmee's bedroom, when I reached it Bella and Rosalie were already there. Bella laid next to Renesmee on the bed curling her body around her daughters cradled shape. Rosalie sat beside the bed twirling her blonde curls in her fingers, If she pulled any harder the hair would most probably come out.

I didn't know what to do, I felt helpless.

I wanted to comfor hert, but didn't know how.

"Edward she's not going to want to talk about it with you when she wakes up." Rosalie whispered, she never looked away from Renesmee.

"She's my daughter." I started to hiss but Bella cut in. Her voice broke twice.

"Edward, I know what she's going through. We heard you and Alice talking. Edward, you came back but them months were the darkest of my existence. Jake isn't..." she trailed off, moving the hair out of Nessie's face. Guilt raged through my body, Bella hated to remind me of it but I never forgot it. I was always guilty for almost destroying us both.

I would never forgive myself for as long as I exist.

Never.

Bella turned to look at me and I could see Alice's vision coming to an end in Nessie's nightmare. Bella was right.

She usually was.

Jake wasn't coming back. I left the room slowly and closed the door leaning my head against it, Alice was by my side.

"Six seconds." she whispered and as she spoke Renesmee's heartbeat sped up and it continued to increase with each passing second. Six seconds later I heard her sobs as she woke up.

Little did she know the nightmare had only just begun.

**Nessie's POV**

"Jake!" I cried as I woke up. I launched up crying as I reran the dream in my head. Mom pulled me close and Rose came into the bed sitting on my other side. She stroked my hair softly.

"Shhhh, calm down. Breathe." Mom encouraged. My breathing was ragged and short as I saw him leaving again in my mind. I started to hyperventilate.

"Please calm down baby." Mom repeated, her hands cupped my cheeks and I tried to look at her but my vision was blurred by the constant curtain of tears that poured down my face.

I took a deep breath.

My heart broke.

"I need Jacob." I choked out gasping. I closed my eyes and focused on controlling my breathing, my heartbeat and breathing rate started to decrease. Rosalie drew in a deep breath, it was scary, she seamed nervous.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked quietly and I wiped my eyes.

"The worst one imaginable." I whispered and Mom kissed my cheek softly. "I want to call Jake." I wanted to make up with him, the dream had just brought it back to me that I could never live without him. I reached across the table to reach for my phone but it was turned off.

I tried to turn it on but the battery was flat.

I crawled out of bed and stumbled my way to the door, my hand searched for the handle and I finally found it, jerking the door open,.

"What not in the morning? You need to sleep." Rose called as I left the room. I just shook my head violently at her comment, I was going to speak to him _now_. My eyes adjusted to the light and as I passed the mirror my eyes widened at the person who stared back at me. If you could call it that.

My hair stuck up at all angles like a haystack, my eyes were red and puffy from crying with panda eyes that complemented the black streaks of mascara that stained my cheeks and the party dress that was pristine earlier that day was now creased.

I'd looked better.

_Much_ better.

"No wonder Jake wanted to go with the pack, I look hideous." I said trying to keep the tone light. The laugh came out strangled as now humor or enthusiasm lurked behind my words. Rosalie stood behind me taming my wild hair as she spoke.

"You always look beautiful." she smiled and I rolled my eyes, vampires were supposed to have good eyesight; maybe she needed glasses.

I continued on my journey down the hallway and down the stairs keeping my eyes on my footsteps, when I reached the bottom I saw that everyone was playing cards in the diningroom. Rosalie went straight past me and sat on Emmett's lap, her head curved into the crook of his neck. Esme sat staring out of the window.

Something told me they weren't really concentrating on the game but waiting around.

Waiting for something.

Or _someone_.

A large blanket of doom and gloom engulfed the whole house.

Jake really was the sunshine of this place.

I took a deep breath and picked up the phone punching in the familar number - Jake's cell.

It started to ring and I chewed nervously on the skin. It continued to ring.

"Hey you've reached Jake, i'm most probably with my beautiful Nessie, leave a message and i'll get back to you. Laters!" the reciever said and when in got to "my beautiful Nessie" tears welled up in my eyes.

He wasn't with me.

He was with the pack.

The beep sounded.

"Hi Jake, it's me - Nessie. Please come home, I love you." I whispered and I saw Esme get up and leave the room, Alice flinched and Rosalie turned her face into Emmett away from my watching eyes. They knew something I didn't...

"What's going on?" I asked looking around at each person, I placed the reciever back down.

Silence.

"I said, what's going on?" I repeated. Edward gave a small nod and Alice started.

"I had a vision." she said quietly.

The phone rang. I looked to the phone and put my hand on the reciever ready to answer.

"No Ne-"

"Alice it has got to be Jake." I said smiling, it was early morning no one else would call.

He had gotton my message.

He wanted to speak to me.

"Trust me you don't want to answer it." she continued, every word rang with sincerity and seriousness. I picked up the phone and the small pixie put her head into her hands.

"Hey Jake." I said into the reciever. I was surprised when Jake didn't answer.

"Nessie?! Finally." Seth's voice said exasperated. My face fell. I was hoping it was Jake. Suddenly confusion kicked in at his words. Finally?

"Yes Seth?" I asked in a confused tone, had he been trying to get a hold of me?

"Nessie, theres been an accident..." he started, Seth's usual happy voice was replaced with a nervousness and sadness. I stiffened.

In the background I could hear an engines purr. "Hang on Ness, Quil is here...he'll talk."

I heard the phone being passed between the boys.

"Why isn't your cell on?" Quil questioned but my mind still concentrated on the word "accident".

"It's out of battery, what accident?" I demanded.

"Are you sitting down?"

"No, why?"

"Sit down then."

"I dont want to too, just tell me."

There was a pause on the other line.

"Jake's hurt."

The two words caused my world to come crashing down around me, my heartbeat accelerated and I inhaled a shaky breath. Alice's head was now tucked into her knees, and Rose was positioned so I could see the corner of only one of her eyes.

"How bad?" I managed to choke out, my legs felt like jelly and started to shake. Dad gripped my one arm, Carlisle my other.

"Pretty bad, they don't the full extent....they don't think he's going to make it." Quil whispered. All feeling left my legs and I dropped the phone, my mind fought to process the information. "Get vampire doc down there will you?"

I couldn't find my voice to answer.

"Hello? Nessie? You there?" I heard through the phone and Carlisle gently picked it up from the floor. My body slumped down and I pressed my back hard against the wall. Dad crouched in front of me, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Hello Quil?...I'll be right there." Carlisle spoke. Sobs racked my chest and my head swirled as the water works opened up again.

_Not going to make it._

_Not going to make it._

_Not going to make it._

_Jake had to make it._

The thought of life without Jake made me feel sick, with Jacob I was nothing.

We were a team.

Soulmates.

Carlisle crouched down beside me and put a cold finger under my chin, turning my face so that our eyes were level.

"I'm going to the hospital, would you like to come?" Carlisle said slowly and I started nodding. Dad let out a hiss.

"Carlisle! Does she really need to see him this way?" he questioned, his eyes burned coal black and Mom put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad i'm going. Please help me up." It came out mush as the tears continued to fall.

I felt Dad's iron graps around my wrists and with a sharp tug I was on my feet standing in front of him.

"You don't need to see him like this Renesmee." he said each word slowly.

"Yes I do." I mumbled and he sighed. I walked around him towards the door, there was no need to change and to be honest I didn't care, I slipped on my party shoes when I reached the handle. Carlisle followed silently putting a hand on the small of my back, guiding me to the parked car. The sobs had stopped but the tears continulously fell down my face. I felt another approach and spun around to see Dad.

My teenage father's face was torn.

"I'm coming." he said sternly and I shook my head.

"I'm fine Dad."

"You need sup-" I interrupted him.

"Dad i'm fine and Grandpa is with me anyway." I shouted, my emotions were causing havoc as the shock started to settle in and the enormity of the situtation I was currently in. I didn't want my father there when I broke down by his hospital bed, I didn't even want Carlisle. I wanted to do that in private. He looked like he was about to protest but before he could get the chance to open his mouth I spoke again.

"Please Dad. I need to do this alone..."


	21. Chapter 21 Hospital

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty One - Hospital

**Nessie's POV**

As I slowly dirifted into conciousness the rhythmic beeping of the machine grew louder and louder. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up off the side of Jake's bed, I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and gripped Jake's paw. He look so peaceful, like he was sleeping but the tubes and wires sticking out of him told a different story. I ran a hand through my hair as I stared at him laying there.

He wasn't out of the woods yet.

I wanted so much for his eyes to open and for him to give me his goofy grin. So that I could apologise to him and tell him how much I love him.

"I'm so sorry Jake." I whispered, the tears welled up in my eyes. How many tears can you cry before they run out? Did I just happen to have a never ending supply? My shaking hand reached out and moved the black shaggy hair out of his face.

There was a knock at the door.

I turned my eyes towards the door as it opened to reveal Sam, he gave me a small smile and my eyes went back to Jake. A tear silently slid down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away exhaling deeply.

"How is he?" Sam asked.

"No change." I croaked out and Sam pulled a chair to sit beside me. The heat radiating off his skin reminded me of Jake's heat.

"Jaker's a fighter." Sam said nodding and I wanted to badly to believe him. Jacob _was_ a fighter but had he fought too much? Was this the end for my warrior? My heart panged and thumped erratically again at the thought of life without Jacob.

Another tear slid down my cheek, this time I didn't wipe it away.

"How long have you been here Nessie?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"Since he was brought in." I said, I looked down at the party dress I had worn that fatal night and Sam sighed. Was this the second day now?

"Shouldn't you go home to sleep?" he asked.

"Not tired."

"Have you eaten?"

"Not hungry."

My eyes never left Jake for a second, I heard Sam get up.

I heard the door open and then it closed again. As soon as I heard his footsteps die away I leant my chin on the bed and stared up at Jake as the tears rolled faster down my face.

"I love you Jakey." I whispered and then I kissed his hand once.

"Renesmee?" Emilys voice came from the doorway but I ignored her, I continued to look at Jake.

"Renesmee, come back with me to get changed and to have some food." Emily repeated she put a hand on my shoulder and the rhythmic beating changed. I rose and stared at the monitor the beeping got faster and I started to panic.

"Carlisle!" I cried, Emily kept a hand on my shoulder and Carlisle ran in straight over to him.

"What's wrong?!" I cried again watching the doctor work. He pressed a button on the wall and two nurses came in.

"Renesmee go outside please." he said quietly and I shook my head. I wasn't leaving Jake, I didn't even know what was wrong. Emily pulled me towards the door.

"Get off me!" I shouted as I fought. I felt hotter hands and _lot's_ of them on my skin now as they dragged me from the room. The door closed and I could no longer see Jake.

"Why did you do that?!" I ordered as I spun around to see Sam, Seth, Quil and Embry standing there. Embry still had a hand on my arm, I glared at it.

I shook it off violently and placed my hands of my waist, at that moment Dad walked in.

"Da - Edward!" I cried running towards him. His arms wrapped around me and I buried my face into his chest. "Something's wrong with Jake, beeping faster, Carlisle, nurse, dragged from room." I choked out as the tears fell again. I pulled away to look at him and Emmett stood behind him. I wiped my nose and Dad hugged me again.

"I'll see what's going on. Go home, get some rest. Eat." he ordered. I pulled away to scowl at him and he nodded.

I wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

Emmett pulled me over his shoulder. That's why Emmett was here.

"I am soooo not going." I moaned and Emmett chuckled.

"Afraid you are squirt. Let Eddie and Carlisle handle this."

"That's my fiancee Emmett not anybody!" I yelled and he sighed. He started to walk and my hands locked on Dad's hair.

"Tell Emmett to put me down." I hissed and Dad glared. He untangled my hands from his hair easily, I glanced over his shoulder to see the werewolves stood wide-eyed. I was tired and my fiancee was hurt.

I was not in the best of moods.

Emmett started to walk out of the hospital with me flung over his shoulder, I tried to kick and scream but I was too tired and to Emmett it must have just felt like a tickle. Somewhere going out of the hosptial doors I fell asleep.

"Shhhh, you'll wake her."

"We should tell her, Edward."

"What? Bella are you insane? She'll start crying!"

"Edward, we have to tell her about Jake..."

"Bella! We'll have to build up to it we can't just tell her. It's a shock"

"That's what we are doing, she'll cope."

The voices became clearer and louder as I started to wake up.

"What about Jake?" I mumbled, my eyes opened slowly and I turned to look towards my parents. I was in bed at home. Where was Jake? What happened?

"We have some news." Mom said quietly.

"What is it?" I asked, tears welled up in my eyes. I wasn't sure whether I wanted an answer. Mom looked to Dad who stood rigid. My eyes flashed between them.

"Jake...um...Jake...he...well..he..." Mom said slowly and my breathing rate accelerated.

"No, he cant be dead!" I cried, tears poured down my face and Mom looked confused.

"He's not honey." she said patting my hand.

"What then?"

"He's here. In Carlisle's study. I know it's a shock to have him here, we couldn't just send him back to Billy. When he's fit he'll move out, we didn't want to upset you." she continued. A smiled spread across my face and I pushed the bed clothes back.

"Why would that upset me? That's great! I need to go apologise!" I laughed and Mom looked confused.

"The wedding is still on?" she questioned.

"If Jake says yes then YES!" I smiled. I kissed her on the cheek and then my father before bouncing out of the room. I ran towards Carlisle's study and hammered on the door.

I was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Shh Nessie." Carlisle laughed gently opening the door. I walked slowly over to Jake's hospital bed in the cornor of the room and Carlisle followed.

"I thought for a moment he was dead after the beeping yesterday." I said relieved as I sat on the chair beside him.

"Something made his heart rate speed up which will led to a faster recovery." Carlisle replied. I held Jake's hand in both of mine and traced patterns.

"But the nurses?" I said confused my brows furrowed.

"I had to get the nurses in there to tell them not to enter that room without my permission and that he was coming home with me. I had to prepare him for the trip home." Carlisle laughed and for the first time in two days I inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled fully. I had never felt so good.

"I'll leave you two alone." Carlisle said quielty and with that he left the room silently. I sat there staring at his face, the cuts had healed, just internally to deal with now. I moved the hair out of his face again and a tear slid down my cheeks.

Finally! Tears of happiness.

Jake's eyes fluttered and I pulled my hand away from his face. I stopped breathing as his eyes opened fully. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"Breathe honey." he said hoarsly and I obeyed. I stood up and moved closer to the bed.

"I love you." I said softly and he sat up moving the wires. A cheeky grin came across his face.

"That's good." he started and he stretched his arms out, I held them and with a sudden tug I was sitting on his lap.

I squealed.

"I love you more." he laughed and I glared at him.

"Carlisle is going to kill you if you screw up your recovery process." I said and he shrugged.

"What's he going to do? Eat me?!" he laughed and he kissed my head. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and he held me close.

**Jasper's POV**

Jake had woken up.

I could hear Nessie squealing next door but my eyes stayed on the book I was reading.

I could feel the love coming from the room and it was so overwhelming I was smiling. Ths smile faded as I focused back on the task in hand.

I had no idea where that scar came from! I'd seen it somewhere, somewhere in my past but from where? It's so frustrating!

I slammed the book on the desk and put my head in my hands.

I'd already been through the books four times aleady but I had to be thorough, Nessie deserved that. I rubbed my temples slowly and thought back to my past, I tried to remember other memories, my mother, my brother, my father.

My father.

I saw his face, I remembered him going with me to sign up to the Confederate Army.

His right arm.

He had the same scar.

As soon as I remember this detail other memories came flooding back to me. A family birthmark he'd called it - not a scar. It skipped every few generations.

Wasn't that at myth and superstitious? Since becoming a vampire I took myths and legends seriously but that would mean...

"Edward, Carlisle." I said quielty and the two vampires appeared in my study silently, I walked around the desk and stood infront of them.

"The werewolf Nate?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"We're related."


	22. Chapter 22 Isle Esme

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty Two - Isle Esme

**Nessie's POV**

The cool breeze hit my skin but I wasn't cold. I had my own hot water bottle wrapped around me.

Jacob sighed.

"What's up?" I asked pulling my head off his chest to look at his face, he looked down at me.

"Nessie, I haven't booked anything for our honeymoon." he admitted quietly, he bit his lip and I snuggled back against his chest.

"Don't worry, I don't need a honeymoon." I whispered quietly. Every word was true.

"But I _want_ to give you a honeymoon." Jake persisted. I opened my mouth to speak but he contunued, there was a saractic edge to the words. "I'm not good for anything these days, can't phase, can't book my fiance a honeymoon..."

"Please Jake, stop it. You are great as otherwise I wouldn't love you. In a few days you'll be able to phase again, it's just so Carlisle can be sure the bones are fully repaired." I said smiling. I lent up to kiss his frown and he kissed me back. Those few days away from Jake made me realise that I didn't want to spend another moment away from him.

He was mine and I was his. I tightened my grip on him.

When Sam heard Jake was in hospital he sent a message to the pack down South that was having the problems telling them he'd send other help because of Jake's situation. I was so glad when I heard this news becuase it meant that Jake and I wouldn't be seperated and that we could get married.

In two days I'd be married to Jake.

Tied to him officially forever.

"I have an idea." Jake said pulling away from the kiss. This better have been good to interrupt us. "Why don't we ask Esme if we can lend Isle Esme for a few weeks?"

I'd never thought of that. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Jacob Black you are a genious...Let's go ask her now." I squealed jumping off the ground. Jake stayed lying there. Being as impatient as I was I pulled him from the floor, he winced slightly. I bit my lip.

"Will you be ok to go away? You just winced." I said slowly. Jake laughed and snaked his arm around my waist.

"I winced because you almost pulled my arm out of the socket with your impatience." he laughed softly. I grabbed hold of his hand and (carefully) tugged him back to the house.

"Come on Jakey, let's go book our honeymoon."

When we entered the house everyone was off doing their own thing as per usual. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, Carlisle was at the hospital, Alice and Rosalie were out shopping somewhere, Esme was cleaning the already spotless house and Mom and Dad were doing homework at the table. No one looked up as we walked in, we just walked straight to Esme who was now arranging flowers.

She was superwoman.

"Grandma can we talk to you a moment?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Esme, is there any chance that I could lend Isle Esme to treat your beautiful Grandaughter to the perfect honeymoon?" Jacob asked in a cheeky voice. Esme put the cleaning tools down and put her hands on her hips. Her smile faded to a serious look as she looked at us.

"I will lend you Isle Esme as long as there is no biting of my pillows, destroying my headboard and any other destruction." She said seriously, my eyes grew wideas her finger pointed at us.

Dad started to choke on his pen lid.

"What did you _do_?" I asked gobsmacked to Dad, Mom nervously fiddled with her hair while Jake stood blinking repeatitivly. From the living room came Emmett's booming laugh, the booming laugh got louder until it was right close to me. I turned to face my uncle.

"Did you parents not tell you squirt?" Emmett laughed putting one of his beastly arms over my shoulders. I shook my head slowly from side to side. This seamed to amuse him more.

"Emmett this is not the time." Mom hissed and I shook my head again. I was having some of the worst mental images ever.

"Yes, ew. I just don't want to think about it." I choked out. Emmett laughed again.

"How else did you think your Mom had that horrific pregnancy that caused her to almost starve to death and be ripped apart? Did you think she got probed or something." Emmett asked me. Dad snapped his pen in half.

"EMMETT!" Mom, Dad and Esme cried in unison. I looked to my Mom who if it was possible would be burning red by now. There was an awkward silence, the only sound was the scraping of my heels as I turned to bury my head into Jake, this was not the conversation I wanted to have. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Dad cleared his throat.

"We've never discussed it..." he started and I shook my head. I was not having this conversation.

No way in hell.

"Nor do I want to Dad!" I said cringing. Jake rubbed my arm, he too cleared his throat.

"So is that ok Esme?" he asked the young vampire who looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"Yes dears."

"Great."

Jake steered me from the room and up the stairs, I was still slightly dazed from the horrific encounter i'd just had. I flopped onto the bed and rolled onto my front soon I felt the weight of the bed shift as Jake joined me.

"You ok Nessie?" he asked, I felt him stroke my hair.

"Yeah, just mentally scarred for eternity."

I felt Jake's silent laughter as he continued to stroke my hair. There was a comfortable silence before a loud thump came from somewhere in the house.

Most probably Rosalie thumping Emmett.

Jake suddenly got off the bed.

"I'll be right back." he mumbled. I heard our bedroom door close behind him and I heard his footsteps fade away - towards Jasper's study.

Even though I wanted to forget it, part of the conversation stuck in my mind.

Horrific pregnancy?

Ripped apart?

Straved to near death?

I sighed and rolled over so I was now facing the ceiling. I hated to think what I did to my Mom. I'd always known the pregnancy was hard but my parents had never told me _how_ bad. After all these years I'd realised why.

I almost killed my mother.

I almost took her away from my father.

I shuddered at the thought. Growing up all i'd been told was because my Mom was human it was hard for her to carry me because I wasn't a human baby. All I knew was that I took the nutrients from my Mom and that the birth was...well...bloody.

I heard footsteps come towards the room again and sat upright. It was Jake.

"Hey, where did you go?" I asked him, his face was perfectly composed. Too composed.

"To see Jasper." he said shrugging. I didn't push him on the matter, he'd tell me in his own time.

"Oh." was all I replied.

"What do you want to do then?" he asked, his usual smile spreading across his face. I thought about it briefly.

"Want to help me pick out flowe-" I started.

"Done!" I heard Alice call. I scowled.

"Um, what about deco-" I started again.

"Finished!" Alice called again. I growled.

"What abou-" I started once more.

"Everything to do with the wedding is done. Jake leaves tonight for his bachalor party and your bachelorette party starts at six!" Alice laughed. I used my hands to demonstrate a violent gesture of strangling Alice to death. Maybe it would shut her up for a few minutes.

"I hate you Alice!" I yelled and Jake came and sat beside me on the bed like before. Alice's twinkling laughter fluttered through the house. "We have nothing to do." I moaned leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, I wouldn't say nothing..." Jake whispered into my ear, he pulled away to take in my confused expression before smashing his lips onto mine. As usual we moved in perfect synchronisation. My hands roamed freely over his bare chest before locking them around his neck. His hot hand pressed my back pushing me harder against his toned body. His hand traveled up my back until it got to my bra clasp.

"Watch your thoughts mongrel!" Came an angry shout through the house. I instantly started to laugh and Jake pulled away.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen..."he started

"Soon to be Black." I interjected.

"Ok, Renesmee Carlie Cullen soon to be Black. I am trying to kiss you and you keep laughing. Put a sock in it." he laughed and once again his lips crashed back down to me. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"What were you thinking?" I whispered and he rolled his eyes. His lips found the hollow of my ear.

"About you in that new underwear." he giggled softly. I tapped his arm playfully.

"Be nice, it's not easy for my Dad having to share your dirty little mind." I teased.

"He loves it really."

"I DO NOT!" Dad screamed. Me and Jake collapsed onto the bed too far gone to carry on kissing.

"Don't be mean." I choked out in between laughs.

"You love to tease him really."

"Your right...I do but he's my Dad."

"He'll be mine soon too." Jake laughed.

"Fine you win!" I cried throwing my arms into the air, it skimmed Jake's cheek.

"Maybe I should start calling him Pops?" Jake pondered the idea and I shook my head. Could he be that evil?

"He hates Eddie, I dread to think what 'Pops' will do to him!" I sighed, Jake had an evil smile on his face, he was going to call him that anyway, whether I liked it or not. I sighed.

"Right, come on. Help me pack for the honeymoon." I smiled, anything to stop him annoying my Dad some more. I held his hand as I dragged him to the wardrobe that was bigger than our bathroom. Jake sat on the small chair inside and I walked to the thrid rail.

"Ok, which ones?" I asked Jake flicking through the rails of bathing suits. "Tankinis, bikinis, bathing suites, surfer shorts..."

"I like the silver one and the pink one with the white polka dots." Jake said. They were of course the ones with the least amount of material.

"Get out the black case please Jake." I asked as I flicked through the rack looking for other possibilities.

"Where is it again?" he asked confused.

"In the cupboard." I tutted. He should know his way around my closet by now.

"I thought so too but it's not there." he said again. I spun around on the spot to see that the cupboard was empty. Even the purple one was gone. I thought back to the last time i'd used it, i'd definately put it back away.

I liked organised.

Where the hell could it have gone? I growled.

I knew _exactly_ where it was.

"Alice Cullen!" I screamed. I stormed from the closet followed by Jake. Was there nothing I could do on my own? When I reached her door it was locked, I banged on the door.

"Alice!" I yelled. Jake held onto my wrists to stop me hitting the door. I kicked it instead. "Alice Cullen!"

I kicked the door again with so much force that I took it off it's hinges. Sure enough on the bed fully packed was the black and purple suitcases. I watched her as she zipped them up.

"Alice! I wanted to do that!" I yelled at her

"It was an excuse to shop I can't avoid it." she shrugged, I took two deep breaths before replying.

"Better be good things." I sighed, I stormed from the room fuming. I couldn't do anything on my own.

**Jacob's POV**

"You ok Nessie?" I asked, gently stroking her soft hair. She layed face down on the bed so I couldn't see her face.

"Yeah, just mentally scarred for eternity." her reply came out a mumble.

I tryed to control my laughter. Surely Nessie knew that her parents were...well...involved otherwise she wouldn't be here.

Thank god they were, I needed Nessie.

I still felt guilty, guilty for breaking her heart that night and almost pushing her into a continuous cycle of guilt from my near death experience. I also felt bad for not being able to help the pack, but at the same time kind of well happy. Thinking about that night again made me flinch.

There was a comfortable silence as I continued to stroke her hair gently.

A loud thump came from somewhere in the house, Jasper's study I think. I could hear multiple footsteps. Something was going on if many of the Cullen's were in Jasper's study.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled hurridly getting off the bed. I let the door fall shut behind me as I powered towards Jasper's study. I knocked twice on the heavy door before pushing it open.

Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were there.

I was right, something was going on.

"Jake we were about to call you." Carlisle said soflty. Jasper walked away towards the large window resing his alabastar arm of the glass. His eyes stared off.

Emmett sat on the side of Jasper's large desk staring at Edward who was sat on the large chair in the corner. Had they discovered something.

"Yes, Jasper has." Edward spoke. My eyes snapped to my future father-in-law.

"What?" I asked and Jasper exhaled. He turned to face me.

"It appears that we are related." Jasper sighed. Alice appeared at the door.

"Jazz? I saw you smashing the window..."she trailed off as she saw everyones stances.

"What's up?" she asked, her arms crossed across her chest defensively and her eyes burned. She looked quite scary for a pixie.

"She doesn't bite." Edward said and Alice's eyes fluttered to me.

"Yeah, so you say..." I said awkwardly.

"Anything new then with Nate and Lucy then?" Alice asked.

"It appears Jasper is related to them." Emmett laughed and Alice's eyes widened.

"I so did not see that coming." she said gobsmacked as she walked towards her husband. Her tiny frame snuggled beside his tall frame.

"Some psychic you are." Emmett laughed again and everyone shot her a glare. "What? I am trying to lighten the mood." he shouted his arms flying up to protest.

"Shut up! We don't want Renesmee to hear us." Edward hissed.

"Hang on, i'm confused. How the hell are you related?" I said confused. Jasper turned to look at me.

"My father had this mark, like a cresent on his hand. It was apparently passed through the family skipping a generation each time, at the time I thought it was ludicrious but it's the same mark. My sister, Julia had a son before I was turned which had the mark. This means that somewhere down the line I am related to them." Jasper explained. My head spun.

"So what does that make you? Like his great-great-great-great uncle?" I said my mind struggling with the math involved.

"Five greats." Edward corrected and I rolled my eyes.

"So what exactly does that mean?" I asked.

"It means they are family." Rosalie suddenly chirped walking in.

Geez! Was this some sort of family reunion?

"Stay quiet mongrol." Edward hissed.

"Yes, Pops." I retaliated. He glared.

"Go to Renesmee, we'll call if there is any advancement." he spoke softer this time. Spend time with my fiancee, I couldn't think of anything better. I walked from the room quickly and when I re-entered our bedroom, she was sat upright smiling.

"Hey, where did you go?" she asked me, her eyes held suspicion.

"To see Jasper." I replied shrugging. She seamed reassured but I added a goofy smile.

"Oh." was all she replied, before she returned my smile.


	23. Chapter 23 Freedom And Fights

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty-Three – Freedom And Fights

"Jake leave now!" Alice growled as Jake kept his hands intertwined with mine. His other arm wound tightly around my waist pushing me close against his large frame.

"Make me." He taunted and Alice's fist clenched and unclenched as her eyes darkened.

"Yes Renesmee, let go of Jake so that he can come with us." Dad smiled as he stepped into the room. Emmett and Jasper flanked him followed at last by Carlisle. Emmett wore a cheeky smile, which made me feel rather nervous and worried for Jake's safety.

They had better look after my fiancé!

The wedding was tomorrow, that's not enough time to heal broken bones even if he is a fast healer.

"Jake." I sighed; he turned to look at me. "I think you should leave now." Alice had a triumphant smile on her lips as Jake released my hand.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in my ear and I kissed his cheek. I would miss him too – _too_ much.

"See you at the altar." I smiled and he smiled back, twenty-four hours away from Jake that smile were only going to be made bearable by the thought of being tied to him forever.

In matrimony.

His hand came up to caress my cheek but before it touched, Jake's hand flew back.

"Ouch!" he cried shaking his hand. Lying on the floor was an bits of an orange and a rather smug Jasper.

"Come along doggie." He said as he grabbed Jake by the collar and dragged him towards the door. Jake gave me a final smile before each male in our household disappeared out of the front door.

I let out a sigh and Rosalie came to my side.

"Let's get you into that dress sweetie so that we can see if any final adjustments need to be made." She cooed pushing my hair behind my ear.

Rosalie guided me through the house and into Esme's new sewing room. Set in the middle stood a mannequin wearing my wedding dress.

I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

It was even more beautiful.

"We still have another 12,356 beads to sew on." Alice said as she took in my expression.

"That's a lot of beads." I said eyes wide returning upright, Esme popped out from behind the dress.

"Not to a vampire." She laughed, there was white cotton hanging out off her mouth and she wore a bracelet with plenty of pins in.

"Come on Nessie, get in it then." Alice tutted. I rolled my eyes and slipped off my clothes ready to climb in.

"You look amazing." Mom choked out pulling the skirt out. I smoothed it down with my hand staring at the beautiful ring that seemed to shine brighter every time I looked at it.

"I don't think I've ever seen a prettier bride." Rosalie sighed as she took a step back. I peered at myself in the mirror. They had all done a marvellous job on my wedding dress, the tightly fitted bodice had a heart shaped neckline and was detailed with thousands and thousands of crystal beads, with a detailed drapery cris-crossed across the back and tied into a bow at the bottom. The bottom on the bodice poofed out princess like with layers and layers of satin and mesh. I had to admit, it fitted perfectly and I felt beautiful in it.

The doorbell rang.

"That's Claire and Kate will be here in fifteen minutes." Alice smiled. Mom left to answer the door and I swallowed hard, I was suddenly very nervous.

"When are the guests arriving?" I asked Esme trying to shake off my nerves.

"Not long before the wedding, Zafrina and the other amazons are arriving early morning because they've missed you and want to spend some time with you before the wedding." Esme smiled and I returned. There were a lot of vampires coming to the wedding but also a lot of werewolves.

Arch enemies.

Territorial disputes are such a drag.

"Wow, girls you are genius'." Claire cried as she entered the room, she carried two large shopping bags which were now spilt of the floor.

"Claire I need to do your final fitting." Alice said and with that she disappeared to fetch Claire's dress. My four bridesmaids; Rosalie, Alice, Kate and Claire were going to be dressed in lilac dresses with similar beading and the same cris-crossed back, The dresses ended just below the knee. They were beautiful too.

"Are they the shoes?" I asked pointing to the five shoeboxes that had spilled out of the bags.

"Yeah, I finished dipping and sewing last night, they've been drying all day." Claire said bending down. Claire had dyed the shoes lilac to match my bridesmaid's dresses while she had sewn extra beads and butterflies onto my own shoes.

I was surrounded by truly talented people.

"All finished." Esme announced and at that moment Kate entered.

"Hey girls." She smiled as she stared at my dress.

"Esme you really have out done yourself." She said gobsmacked. Esme laughed.

"Alice and Rosalie helped, Claire did the shoes." Claire blushed at the mention of her name and Kate focused a smile in her direction.

"Girls I think you should get into your dresses while I get this open." Mom said, I noticed she waved a bottle in her hands.

"Uh, Dad?" I stuttered out.

"Geez Renesmee, this is your wedding night – well the _eve_ of your wedding we have to celebrate. What Daddy doesn't know can't hurt him right?" Mom teased and I laughed.

"Great now that's settled let me go and find a corkscrew."

"Rose, if your husband's plans get any more solid I will have to kill him." Alice growled suddenly as she tried to thread a needle.

"Alice, you have my permission."

**Jake's POV**

"I think we should go to Lou's place." Emmett announced as we drove out of town. My last night of freedom before getting married spending it with the wolf pack and the Cullen's.

This was going to be interesting.

"Err, Emmett? Isn't that a strip club?" I said clearing my throat.

"Yeah." Embry laughed and then he high fived Quil. I slipped down the seat and rested my elbow on the door.

"Let's just go to a bar first." Edward laughed and I smiled. Emmett wouldn't let me off that easily.

"Sure, let's go to a bar." Emmett smiled.

"Great." Jasper smiled.

"For now." Emmett continued with a scarily wide smile, Edward chuckled.

"Care to share Pops?" I teased and he glared at me.

"Shut it, or I will chuck you out of this car Jake." He retaliated.

The rest of the car journey was just mumbled voices as I closed my eyes.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Beers?" Jasper asked everyone as we sat at the bar, every nodded and Jasper ordered.

"Beers all round please."

"I can't believe your getting married dude." Embry said sitting beside me, Quil swigged his beer.

"Yes, can't wait." I replied and Embry looked at Quil.

"It's really the honeymoon your looking forward too, don't lie Jacob." Quil teased and Edward growled.

"Edward, ignore them." I said but Edward didn't take his eyes of the table in the corner.

"Newton's getting on my nerves." He hissed. "And his little buddy."

"Not only did the first generation bother you but the second too?" Emmett laughed. I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"_Dad said that Renesmee's Mom was beautiful."_

"_Which one is Renesmee? That hot blonde?"_

"_No, the bronzed haired one."_

"_Yeah, she's fine."_

"_Better than half them girls down at Lou's."_

"_And Andy's I think Chris, when are you making your move."_

"_I don't know but I don't think I can wait any longer..."_

My fist closed around the bottle and I stood up enraged. I ran over to their table.

"Chris?" I asked the blonde. He'd been Nessie's friend and the whole time he was planning on making a move!

"Oh, hey Jake."

Smash.

My beer bottle smashed around his head.

"What the hell are you doing lunatic!!" his friend shouted and Edward stood behind me.

"Jake, leave him."

I turned around my hand making fists, clenching and unclenching repetitively.

"Jerk." Chris muttered and I turned around landing a punch straight into his gut sending him flying across the table.

"Leave my fiancée alone." I hissed as I stood over him, his mouth was cut and his arms. I turned around to see the bloodsuckers had left the room.

That's right they didn't want to reveal themselves but I would mind them eating him for me.

"I wouldn't fight you Jake because Nessie would see that I'm the better man." He breathed out. I punched him again before I was dragged out by the police.

"See you at the wedding Jake."


	24. Chapter 24 Jailbird

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty-Four – Jailbird

**Jake's POV**

"What the hell happened?" Renesmee ordered, she stood in front of me arms on her hips. I was grateful for the jail cell that was between us right now, she looked pretty angry.

She had a right to be angry, she was supposed to have a girly evening for the last time as Renesmee Cullen.

"Got into a fight." I said shrugging. I knew what question she was going to ask next but part of me begged she wouldn't.

"With who?" she demanded and I exhaled.

"Chris Newton."

"WHAT?! WHY!!" I cringed as her voice got higher and louder.

_He was planning on stealing my fiancé away and was only pretending to be your friend so he could make his move._

I couldn't tell her that.

"Jake, tell her truth." For the first time Edward popped into the conversation. He stood at the back wall waiting for the police officer to come back so I could get out of here.

"What do you mean?" she asked, she looked between her father and myself. I sighed.

"Chris Newton was talking about how beautiful you were and how he was going to make his move on you." I spoke quietly looking down at the bland floor.

She was silent, I could hear her heavy breathing and kept my eyes down.

"Jake..." her voice was almost pleading as her hand went on my arm. "Jake...look at me."

I obeyed and raised my eyes to look at hers that were brimmed with tears.

"You know he'd never have a chance right? You know you're the only guy for me?" he voice broke as tears slipped down her face. I put my hand through the rail and wiped the tears gently.

"He used you Nessie." I replied. How did I know he wouldn't have a chance? Maybe Nessie would want him?

"Your dodging my question." She laughed lightly, but her eyes burned with seriousness.

"I guess part of me thought he'd be better for you." I spoke honestly and she looked towards the ceiling as more tears flew down her face, I tried to wipe them away but she took a step back.

"Jake, if I thought that then I wouldn't be marrying you tomorrow." She said quietly and I didn't reply. In heard quiet footsteps and when I looked up I just saw a shimmer of bronze hair as she went around the corner.

"Jacob Black?" A police officer came into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Mr Newton doesn't want to press charges so you are free to go." He said seriously as he unlocked the cell door. Of course he didn't want to press charges, he wanted to show Nessie how nice he was. I walked out of the door followed by Edward.

"Jake, Nessie loves you and you imprinted on her so you are meant for each other." Edward sighed as we left.

"Yeah, but come on Edward. Haven't you ever thought that maybe a human would be better for her like you and Bella?" I questioned and he exhaled.

"Jake whether I like it or not you two are meant to be together. Human boy or no human boy. Accept it. This is not the time to have commitment issues." Edward laughed as he put a hand on my shoulder. I gave a light laugh back. "Let's go and salvage a bachelor party."

As we entered the foyer area, we could hear angry shouts. They sounded like Nessie's. As I walked out into the cold air I found Nessie shouting into her cell phone.

"No Chris. I am uninviting you...Why? You are asking **me** why? Fine I'll tell you why. I am with Jake, and I don't want you...yes that's right, I'd take the psycho over you any day of the week...because I love him and he is the most amazing person ever. Chris just don't come ok? Otherwise I will get Emmett to break your legs." She snapped her phone shut, her back still too me. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"How long have you been standing there?" she questioned.

"Long enough." I smiled kissing her cheek.

"I love you Jacob." She sighed.

"I love you too Renesmee." I replied, she turned around and through her arms around my neck pulling me closer for a kiss. As soon as our lips touched, a grouchy vampire from behind us cleared his throat.

"I resent that Jake, now come on. Emmett has a surprise." Edward's eyes lit up at surprise and a shiver ran through me. Nessie laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yes Jake, go and have fun. Alice is just doing some midnight shopping she'll be here..." as Nessie spoke Alice pulled up in a car.

"Well...er. Now it seams." Nessie laughed. She kissed my lips once briefly and hopped into the car. "She you at the alter Jake." She looked over my shoulder at the selection of mythical creatures that stood against the doors and her eyes narrowed. Before I knew what was going on she got back out of the car and marched over to them.

"Any of you damage a hair on Jake's head and I will shove a sharp object where the sun don't shine." She hissed. Emmett sniggered and she turned her glare to him. "Or, in Emmett's case I will get Rosalie to dismantle his Jeep and refuse to touch him for months." I watched as Emmett's face fell in horror at Renesmee's words and chuckled lightly. She smiled brightly and skipped back over climbing into the car.

"Bye boys!" and with that the tires squealed and the car set off away from us. I inhaled the cold air and turned around, at least my safety was guaranteed.

"God Jake, we weren't going to kill you so stop feeling all happy that my niece just turned around and banned us from pretty much touching you." Jasper growled. Emmett let out a booming laugh.

"Boys, you have no idea how sick that just sounded."

_**Only about two chapters left now guys, I think I'll continue this because I've enjoyed writing this. If I do continue I'm going to need a name XD best get brainstorming nowwwww (:**_


	25. Chapter 25 Cold Feet

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty-Five – Cold Feet

**Renesmee's POV**

I kept my head on the pillow staring out of the window. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life but I felt sick.

Sick to the bottom of my stomach.

I was annoyed at myself. Why did I feel like this? Jake was everything I wanted, and we were officially going to be together for eternity.

"Shut up Nessie." I hissed to myself. "It's just cold feet."

"Anyone has cold feet compared to Jake." I heard a voice say. I rolled over in bed to see Alice smiling by the door. I gave her a small smile then buried my head into the pillow.

"What's wrong Ness?" Alice soothed stroking my hair. I swallowed.

"I feel sick." I whispered and Alice giggled.

"Nerves?" She asked and I gave a feeble nod. _At least I hope it's nerves _I thought.

"Everyone gets like that. Even Rose does?" Alice soothed again and I sat up in bed. Alice gasped.

"What?" I asked horror struck and Alice shook her head.

"You never took your make-up off!" She scolded and I shrugged. Last night we had to go and bail Jake out of jail and have an argument with my so called best human friend. I made a face as I thought about Chris.

"Honey, you don't look that bad." Alice laughed obviously taking my expression as a result of her comment. I pulled back the duvet and stretched.

"I was thinking about Chris and Jake actually." I said and Alice smiled. She opened the curtains on the smaller windows and then perched on my bed.

"Don't get worked up about it." She soothed, there was a knock at the door.

"Good morning to the blushing bride." Rosalie, Esme and Mom chirped as the door opened. Rosalie's face fell as she took in my expression. I sighed.

"Nessie, to be honest that Chris guy would be crazy not to like you. Jake loves you that's why he reacted that way." Rosalie said and Alice nodded. I swung my feet out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Take a shower and meet in Alice's room." Mom called as the door closed. I whispered back a small yes.

The sick feeling was still stirring in the pit of my stomach. I stared at myself in the large mirror, I didn't look different except for the dreadful panda eyes and I wasn't smiling.

I don't know how long I spent in the shower, all I know is that I got out when a rather angry pixie was threatening to knock down my bathroom door. I dried slowly as I tried to decipher my mood.

I love Jake, and we were going to be together forever.

What the hell wasn't I excited?

I trudged from my bathroom with soaking wet hair to Alice's room. I could hear the sewing machine going downstairs and the chatter and laughter from Alice's room.

"Here's the bride." Claire sang as I walked into the room. Her smile slipped and her glass went down as she ran over to me.

"Nessie, what's up?" she asked and I shrugged.

"To be honest. I have a sick feeling in my stomach and I should be happy." I said frustrated. Mom laughed.

"You get that from me! I didn't want to marry your father." She joked. The others laughed while I glared.

"Well I want to marry Jake!" I hissed and Mom held her hands out.

"It's alright, just nerves. You be fine after eating. Pancakes?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I can't eat." I said rubbing my stomach, the thought of food made me want to hurl.

"Could it be...you know." Claire said pointing to my stomach. There was a smash as the tray Mom was carrying smashed all over the floor.

My eyes widened.

"Are you?" Mom said running over to me, she put her hands on my stomach which I quickly batted away.

"No, I'm frozen now remember! Geez!" I screeched. Mom still didn't look convinced.

"Maybe we should get Carlisle..."she started.

"No way in hell is Grandad looking at me!" I yelled and Alice giggled. I was horrified at the thought.

"Bella, she can't get pregnant. Don't you think I would see her giving birth. Sure I see times when she could get pregnant if she was human but...." Alice said. I shoved my hand over her mouth.

"SHUT IT ALICE!" I warned and she shrugged under my hand.

"What I do?" she choked out from under my hand. Luckily, Esme called from downstairs.

"Alice, it's nearly twelve you need to get Renesmee ready. The dresses are done."

"Where's Kate?" I asked realising I was one bridesmaid down. I started to panic.

"She's meeting Garrett and the others. The other vampires are arriving soon." Alice said. I smiled at the thought of seeing all our old friends.

I was half way through having my hair and make-up done when the door burst open.

"Renesmee, you excited?" Kate beamed sitting next to me. I pulled the dressing gown around me tighter as I noticed Garrett sat beside her.

"How are you Renesmee? Excited?" he asked, there was a sparkle in his eyes and I noticed something else shined. My eyes roamed down to her left hand.

"I forgot you guys weren't married!" I said pulling on Kate's hand. She laughed as I studied the rock.

"It's not bigger than mine." I laughed and then Alice tugged on my hair. "OUCH!"

"Stop bragging." She warned and I pulled a face. Garret laughed and pulled Kate closer.

"At least my partner doesn't smell like a dog." He teased and threw the hairbrush in my hand at him. He caught it half a centimetre away from his face.

"Take that back." I warned and Alice pulled my hair back again.

"She's got a temper hasn't she." I heard a voice call from the door, it hinted of a lost Russian accent and I clucked my teeth.

Tanya.

"Good morning Tanya, but this is for wedding party only and you're not a bridesmaid so you need to leave." I said in a polite voice. Kate scratched her nose and Garrett cleared his throat.

"I was just coming to see the bride." She said in her nasty nasal voice. Alice kicked my heel.

"Thank-you Tanya. I didn't get much sleep last night." I lied feebly adding a fake yawn. I heard the blonde flounce out of the room.

The tension soon lifted.

"Hate to break it to you but you have to leave Uncle G." I laughed and Garrett smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I am about to get dressed." I laughed and he sighed. He kissed Kate and followed Tanya out of the door. I could hear Esme talking to the strawberry blonde downstairs.

I wish I didn't need to invite her.

"Spill." Kate ordered as soon as the door was closed, her jaw was set.

"Nothing." I said defensively, Kate leaned further towards me.

"Tell me Renesmee, what is going on." She dragged out each word, her eyes locked on mine.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night and I feel sick." I said and she leaned back in the chair as Rosalie started her hair.

"Wedding jitters I'm assuming." She muttered and I sighed.

"I know I want to be with Jake but I have a sick feeling in my stomach."

"Maybe you have a sixth sense telling you something is going to go wrong." Kate joked and my face fell.

"Alice?" I choked out and I saw Alice shake her head in the mirror.

"So far I see everything going fine Nessie. Great actually, all on time." She said nodding. I exhaled but my lungs still restricted the air flow entering my body.

"Nessie breathe." Alice said shaking me.

"I'm trying." I protested and Alice made a breathing demonstration.

"It must be your blood sugar levels." Alice said and at that point Mom entered carrying food. She set it down in front of me and as soon as the smell filtered up my nose I forgot about the sick feeling in my stomach and the breathing and scoffed the whole thing down.

"Thought it may of been blood sugar levels." Alice laughed as I licked the plate. When I looked up into the mirror I smiled.

Alice had done a fabulous job.

My bronze ringlets had been curled, then pulled back and delicately hung in place with slides, and clips and other accessories. There was even a sparkle to it.

"Wow." I said standing up and looking at it closer. Alice stood beside me.

"The tiara and veil will go here." She said outlining the front of my hair with her dainty fingers. My eyes glittered from the shimmer dust.

She had done an amazing job.

"Thank you." I said hugging her close. She patted my back then pulled away.

"Go and get fitted into that dress, I need to do Kate's hair now."

I took my empty plate from the room and walked downstairs slowly not to trip and fall. After a successful trip I put the plate into the sink and walked through the living area to Esme's sewing room.

"Renesmee?" A voice asked. I turned around to see Nahuel staring at me. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm so glad you could make it." I said politely and he nodded, he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said cheekily and I laughed. I said a polite goodbye before leaving to complete my journey to Esme. There were a few vampires who smiled and Benjamin waved from across the room.

I closed the door of the room after me and saw Esme taking the dress off the mannequin.

"Hello dear, your hair and make-up looks gorgeous. The boys have just arrived." She said smiling at me. My eyes widened.

"But...but..they can't!" I stuttered out and Esme laughed.

"I've got them busy. There's the garden, transport and other things to organise." She laughed and I smiled running my fingers over the beautiful dress.

"Rose? Bella?" Esme called untying the back of the dress. When I looked to my left Mom was smiling at me, I turned to my other side to see Rosalie was all ready, make-up and hair. She was also dressed in her bridesmaid dress.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie demanded looking at the lilac dress that draped around her body elegantly.

"Is there a point of me even trying to look good with you there?"

"Shut up and get into your dress Renesmee." Rosalie chided and Mom laughed.

I gobbled in deep breaths and focussed on keeping my heart rate down. Each new breath was a challenge.

"Nessie you're shaking." Alice laughed as she handed me my bouquet. It had taken less than five minutes to get the dress on, thanks to vampire speed.

I gave her my best – bust still shaky smile.

"I need my something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue." I said my heart rate accelerating again. I could hear the footsteps of my father coming down the corridor which was a shock considering how loud my heart was.

I took a deep gulp and focused. In a few seconds, my father would arrive to walk me down the aisle...and I **wasn't even ready!**

"Here's something old and borrowed." Esme offered quietly as she clipped a precious locket around my neck. It hung pretty but I wished it would somehow morph into Jake's necklace.

The one I lost.

"It was mine as a child." Esme continued admiring it.

"It is precious." I said in awe as my fingers ran over the engravement, I pushed the thoughts of my missing necklace into the back of my mind.

"Something blue." Rosalie teased twirling a garter on her finger. "It's not new sorry. It was from my and Emmett's last wedding." I gave a shy smile as the flimsy fabric flew towards my face.

"Thanks Rose."

"Well your dress can't really be classed as new either." Mom sighed standing by the door, Rosalie hitched the garter up my leg as she spoke.

"Huh?" I asked confused, at that moment Dad walked in. My hand ran over the outer skirt. Esme, Alice and the others had created this dress for me. It was custom made of course it's new. I raised my eyebrows towards my Mom and she laughed.

Maybe she was having a mid-immortality crisis or something.

Dad laughed.

"I think you better explain Bella." He whispered into her ear and she nodded.

"It's got bits of all our wedding dresses in." She said rolling her eyes. It was one of Dad's annoying habits that she had picked up. After getting over my initial annoyance shock set in.

"What? Really?" I asked gobsmacked. I ran my hands over the dress again, I loved vintage things and new things but even though this dress wasn't new it held memories and parts of my family that made me feel honoured to wear it actually.

Like a confidence boost in a dress.

"The underskirt and trim is from my dress." Esme mused her hand placing over mine ad tracing patterns.

"The bodice cover and part of the outer skirt came from two different dresses of mine." Rosalie sighed also admiring the dress.

"Everything else came from mine and Alice's dresses." Mom said smiling. Dad nodded as she spoke.

"Renesmee, you look amazing." He said smiling, I knew this day would be hard for him. I'd always be his little girl but I was also Jacobs and as we saw it.

I would belong to a dog.

His eyes flashed as I thought it.

I hated it when Dad saw Jake that way, no not just dad but when _anyone_ who saw my Jacob as a dog. He was a kind and beautiful person, much too nice with a smile that could light up a room...and...and...

I trailed off as Dad cleared his throat.

"Thank you." I replied blushing.

Everything started to move too fast then.

I felt like the room was spinning as lilac dress flew around me and as every chatted and laughed and fixed problems. It held me in a trancelike state, just think about my final moments as a Cullen.

Well, being _just_ a Cullen I mean.

"Esme? Bella?" Jasper's voice called from the other side of the door. I jumped as I was snapped out of my trance.

Mom and Esme gave me awkward hugs, careful not to tear the dress and then tottered out of the room, I could hear mumbled voices from outside. My eyes scanned my bridesmaids but settled on Alice, she looked uncomfortable and my stomach dropped instantly.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" I demanded panicking, I quickly hitched up my dress and paced towards her. I knew something would go wrong, I didn't even have my something new yet!

"Don't worry Renesmee, it just makes her uncomfortable to be blind." Dad laughed and I nodded, my eyes still locked with Alice.

"Hang on! Why is she blind?" I demanded the panic level rising.

"The wolves." Dad pushed again and Alice made a face. My brows furrowed at Dad's answer. Alice could see Jacob, and he was one of the La Push wolves.

"She can see Jake because she's so attuned to him. Just like you." Dad pressed again, highlighting the obvious.

I nodded finally at peace.

Dad walked over to me and took my hand softly as the bridesmaids lined up by the door.

"Nessie, trust us everything will be fine. Just relax and enjoy it." He smiled then kissed my forehead.

"Don't you dare wipe any of her make-up off Edward Cullen!" Alice hissed and her laughed lightly. His lips found my ear as we lined up behind the bridesmaids.

"Your jewellery is new, and so is this new life yo have chosen to lead. You are ready for this."

I looked into his eyes fighting back the tears that started to form in mine.

"I'll always be Renesmee Cullen, Dad. At heart I will always be a Cullen, no matter what name is put on my birth certificate..." I started and he held up his finger for me to stop.

"Nessie I understand but if we do not get a move on you are going to be late to your own wedding."


	26. Chapter 26 Wedding Crashers

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty-Six – Wedding Crashers

**Renesmee's POV**

The ceremony seamed to drag by with my impatience to become Mrs Jacob Black.

"...For as long as you both shall live." The minister spoke, and for a moment I didn't know whether the line was directed at me or Jake. His brown eyes never left mine.

"I do." He announced and I smiled. I was asked the same question.

"I do." I whispered back, Jake's grip increased on my hands and my heart started to flutter as the minister said the words I had longed to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jake leant towards me and I angled my head to receive the kiss. The kiss felt different...better actually and I through my arms (bouquet included) around his neck pushing myself closer to him. Jake pulled me closer against him, but it wasn't close enough for me.

I had to break the kiss off.

As people around us cleared their throats I coughed twice and smiled at my new husband, his answering smile was radiant.

"Stop hogging the bride dog." Muttered Rosalie as she and my mom grabbed me into a vice tight hug, they seemed to forget that I wasn't as strong as them. I was passed throughout our guests, Jake following close behind me.

"Nessie come on." Alice hissed for the third time. I casually ignored her and turned to Jake.

"Jake will you get me a drink of water?" I said coughing again. He reached across the table and handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks." I smiled placing the bottle back on the table; my feet suddenly disappeared from beneath me. I looked up shocked to see Jasper carrying me away from Jake and through the crowd. Our guests laughed lightly as my heels kicked viciously against him. It did no good against his marble shins.

"Put my down now, you're ruining my dress." I hissed shooting him a murderous glare, his eyes widened and then he smiled continuing to carry me. Jake followed from behind with his eyebrows raised.

"Renesmee, Alice has been calling you for ages. You need to cut the cake."

"But we don't even eat cake!" I protested my hands smacking against his shoulder. He laughed quietly but didn't retort.

He finally let me back onto my feet near where Alice was fuming, she stood with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed on me. I shot her a glare.

"Alice that's rude." I snapped, she grabbed my wrist

"It's just as rude to ignore people." She retorted unsmiling. I sighed.

"Fine, I'm sorry."

Jake and I stood and posed as the cameras flashed, from the corner of my eye I could see the La Push wolf pack devouring the buffet that had been provided. As soon as Jake and I had both swallowed our pieces I walked over to where they stood. I smacked Paul from the back of his head and he turned to glare at me.

"Whathafor'" his response came out jumbled as his mouth was full of food.

"Do you mind not eating all the food, leave some for the other guests?" I scolded, his nostrils flared and his eyes scanned the room. Jake was suddenly by my side, as he opened his mouth to tell me what was going on I saw what was going on. I heard him before I saw him.

"Yeah, leave some for the other guest's shape-shifter."

My mouth hung open and my heart beat faster. Emmett and Dad were already dead-set in front of where he stood on his left was Leah. There was no Lucy to see, or smell.

I stared anxiously around the hall, our human guests were whispering to each other and I started to get angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed crossing the dance floor over the where the confrontation was happening. Jake was trying to pull me back, but I was just as strong as him and so met his force equally, just overpowering in fact.

"Nice to see you too Renesmee." He laughed cockily as I glared. Leah smiled timidly at me.

"Congratulations Nessie." She said coming to give me a hug, Emmett and Edward did not relax their positions and she stepped back again.

"I'm only going to give her a hug, she is my friend." She snapped, her death glare aimed at my family. Jake's arm snaked around my waist staring at Nate. Nate however didn't take his eyes off my face.

"You aren't welcome here." Jake stated, shooting Leah a glance. "Your mother's sick to death Leah, she's ill and you are pushing her too far!"

Nate stepped towards Jake menacingly and I quickly put myself between them.

"Just leave." I pleaded gripping Jake's hand; Nate chewed his lip and then smiled.

"We just want to talk. Peacefully." He said speaking to the whole of us, his eyes stayed on me and Jake's grip increased pulling me towards him.

Dad was already shaking his head before he had finished speaking. His hand quickly went into his pocket and something sat on the palm of his hand, he offered it towards me.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said smiling; I stared at the beautiful wooden carvings in his hand and gently touched my neck where the necklace should hang.

Jake's necklace that I had lost.

"Where did you get this?" Jake snapped, as I took the necklace out of Nate's hand, his skin was freezing where our hands touched. I examined the wolf carving closely in my hand.

"Found it on the forest floor, Leah recognised it." Nate shrugged and then flung his arm across Leah's shoulder; she gave me a bright smile and nodded. I smiled at both of them.

"Thank-you." I was overwhelmed with thanks and leant forward to give Leah a hug. I missed her warm hugs and as I pulled away and stepped back Nate laughed.

"Don't I get a hug?"

Everyone growled, around me. Jake's was the most fierce and pronounced.

"You keep your dirty hands off her." Edward spat, Nate raised his eyebrows.

"My hands are dirty? You murderer." He snorted back.

"Guys cut it out." I warned looking at them all. Nate cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry Renesmee." He said giving me a dazzling smile, he held out his arms ready for an embrace.

"Don't do it." Jake said shaking his head.

"Jake he just returned one of my most precious possessions. It's only a hug." I stepped forward and hesitated, Dad went to push me back but I already had my arms around Nate's shoulders. His mouth found my ears.

"You look amazing Mrs Black. Please convince your husband and family I want to talk. I have news." He purred softly in my ear and my heart started to accelerate.

"What news?" Dad demanded as I went back to Jacob. Jake rubbed his arms up mine and I kissed his cheek. I kept my eyes on Jake's face. It was hard and cold.

Like a mask.

"You'll have to come and find out. Meet me at two am a little North that the black forest, you'll catch my trail from the south bank."

I turned my eyes back in the direction of Nate just to see him and Leah disappear out of sigh. Dad and Emmett were talking in hushed voices.

"It could be an ambush." Dad reasoned. Emmett smiled up for a fight. I shook my head.

"I think he's telling the truth." I said, Jake looked at me like I was insane.

"Just because he paid you a complement and returned your necklace that does not make him any less dangerous." His tone of voice was cold and detached just like when mom described Dad before...before he left. I turned my face away into the crowd that was dancing and smiling unaware. I coughed again and headed towards the buffet for a drink. Away from the plotting boys towards Alice.

"Guess you're not leaving for your honeymoon until tomorrow then." Alice sighed.

"Go on." I said taking another drink.

"Looks like we have a meeting to go to."


	27. Chapter 27 The Truth

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty-Seven – The Truth

**Renesmee's POV**

"Jake! What's wrong with you?" I snapped buttoning my shirt up, he paced across the room, his face was permanently set into a scowl.

"I can't believe you let him touch you. He wanted to kill you a while back!" he shot me a quick glare and I glared back.

Some wedding night.

All I'd done was change out of my dress into jeans and a chequered shirt. I scowled back at him.

"It was only a hug, what are you? Jealous!" I shouted my arms flying out in exasperation. I watched him wince.

"That's it." I whispered. "Your jealous." I dragged out the words and then sounded stupid.

"I've got good reason too."

Sighing I flung myself back onto the bed.

"Jake..." I started quietly but he cut me off.

"Renesmee, you just walked straight into his arms."

"I trust him." I whispered and as soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them instantly. I heard Jake's snappy and short intake of breath.

"Your kidding me right." I felt the bed slide as Jake sat next to me; I opened my mouth to speak three times before settling.

"Jake, I think he does have important information and I feel like we owe him the chance to present it."

"_Owe him?_ We don't owe him anything." Jake growled and I turned to face him, he looked positively lethal.

"He returned my-"

"Yes, I know he returned your damn necklace. I'd much rather you lost it. I was making you another." His voice trailed off and I sat up. He wasn't looking at me.

Slowly I crawled across the bed to where he sat and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, resting me head against him.

"Please trust me on this Jakey. I love you and I know you're worried, but please..." My voice was pleading and it was quiet for a moment.

Jake sighed but this was a sigh of acceptance.

A smile creeped across my face.

I'd won this.

"Stop pacing, it's getting truly annoying." Alice hissed, she sat hunched over a large boulder unsmiling. I sat beside her scowling.

Jake whined. He was unable to speak as he insisted on coming in wolf form.

Before leaving the house, Dad and Jake decided it was better that the wolves accompanied us into the clearing to meet Nate and Leah.

I thought it was unnessacary and Alice hated being blind.

It also made me feel like a child; incapable of looking after myself.

I checked my watch again, Nate and Leah should have been here by now after all we were supposed to be following their scent.

I heard a leaf crush and everyone automatically looked towards the south end of the forest where the sound had come from.

"So you finally decide to make an appearance." Dad hissed sarcastically as three shadows emerged.

"I see you do not trust me Edward." Nate chuckled. He indicated to the wolves that were emerging from around us.

Leah looked hurt while Lucy looked around in awe.

"The news?" Dad growled and I glared at him.

"Dad, there is no need to be so rude."

Emmet stared at me incredulously and Jasper whispered urgently to Carlisle.

Dad cleared his throat acting as if he hadn't heard me.

"Thanks Renesmee but I capable of fighting my own battles, I wouldn't hurt family." Nate's eyes swivelled to Jasper and Lucy look baffled.

"Family, Nate?" Lucy whispered and he nodded.

"Yes Lucy, Jasper is our great, great, great, great uncle."

My eyes widened as I took in the news and Dad's jaw was set.

"He's what? Related?" I directed my question to Dad and he gave me a curt nod. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Edward was Renesmee not to know?" Nate taunted and Jake growled. Leah whispered warnings to her imprint but he seemed to ignore them.

"You knew and you never told me?" I was seething now and Mom bit her lip.

"We didn't want to cause you any pain." Dad replied, my hands gripped the rock I was sat on and it turned to dust beneath my angry fingers.

"Pain." I spat the word out and Nate cleared his throat.

"The news?" Mom asked quietly, he arm gripped hold of Dad's as I saw the murderous gleam in his eyes. I was an adult now.

He had no right to hide important things from me.

"Oh yes. Now where to begin..." he made a serious thinking face and then spoke again. "I know let's start eighteen years ago on a snowy January morning."

Alice's head snapped up and her eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about?" Mom asked shocked and I watched as each member of my family looked shocked at the direction this conversation was going.

I counted the years back in my head.

"The confrontation?" I whispered to Alice and she looked at me, her eyes wide with fear. All I knew was that our family and friends had been involved in some confrontation where I was in danger or something.

"Yes the confrontation, do you know why this happened?" Nate smiled at me and Jake blocked his view. Dad cut across.

"That is unrelated to this topic Nate, tell us what you have to say." He sounded earger to change the direction of this topic.

For his benefit or for mine.

"What's going on?"I asked sighing.

"I'll explain later." Esme whispered softly in my ear and Nate chuckled again.

"I want to know the truth." I whispered back.

"I'll tell you the truth Renesmee. The ancients thought you were a threat and wanted you dead. They also wanted to take your family out as they are a very strong coven, any questions?" he reeled it of quickly in a breezy tone as if he was telling me what he had for Christmas.

I looked around the clearing at each face. Some were angry, some were concerned and some were shocked. The only face that was smiling was Nate's.

"They...wanted...me...dead?" I stuttered it out and Esme's eyes narrowed at Nate's gloating figure.

Nate started to laugh at my face.

"Oh well Renesmee, at least you finally know the truth."


	28. Chapter 28 Ready For Romance

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Ready For Romance

**Renesmee's POV**

I sat on the rock in silence, arms crossed across my chest and my mouth shut tight. I was annoyed beyond belief, my family had lied to me my entire life.

They had risked themselves to save me as I was apparently a danger.

Don't get me wrong, I was incredibly grateful but they had hidden it from me. I wasn't a child! I hadn't been at the intellectual age for a child for around eleven years.

Jake's nose brushed my skin as he whined an apology again. I pulled my arms in tighter.

"Doesn't she deserve to know?" Nate taunted. He sounded cruel and mean. Like telling me this wasn't for my benefit but to cause distress.

Suddenly I was angry at someone else here.

"I did deserve to know but why was it you." I snapped cutting across Dad who had just started to speak. Nate looked at me with confused eyes.

"Why the hostility Nessie? I just told you the truth."

I stood up and started to pace forward, Dad grabbed hold of my arm just as I passed him and I couldn't shake him off.

I wasn't that strong.

This would have to do.

"It's Renesmee to you. Only friends can call me Nessie and I think it's best you leave." I said each word with so much venom that I was shocked myself.

Nate didn't move, but Leah attempted to pull him back.

"What about the news. It's about a dise-" he started hands up in protest. I hissed violently cutting across him.

"LEAVE!"

His eyes narrowed as he looked around the clearing twice and then back to me. He smiled a small smile before speaking.

"You should listen to me Renesmee, it's very important. But..." he gestured to the forest behind him. "if you insist..." he turned on his heel and left followed by Lucy. Leah stayed there looking confused, before she too followed away.

I closed my eyes as I worked on lowering my heart rate.

"Ness..." Dad started releasing my arm but I held my hand up.

"You said you wouldn't keep secrets from me so I must admit I'm pretty pissed, but your heart was in the right place and Nate is a slime ball so all is forgiven." I tapped him on the back exhaling. "He just wants to cause rifts, I shouldn't have agreed to meet him because he was spouting a load of crap." The words tumbled out of my mouth like vomit.

"I suppose you are right, but language Renesmee." Mom hovered behind Dad with a stern look on her face and I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Are we going then?" she added looking at my Dad with large goo-goo eyes, I wound my hand into Jake's fur who had suddenly appeared beside us.

"Yes, I need to get ready for my honeymoon."

"Are you all ready?" Mom fussed for the sixteenth time as Jake slammed the trunk of the car down.

"Yes, yes, yes." I said checking everything off my list.

"So we're going now?" Jake asked leaning against the trunk I pulled him close to me setting my crossed off list in the pocket of his pants.

"Yes, I am very ready to go." I smiled up at him before being catapulted into the arms of Alice.

"I've packed plenty of accessories and clothes, give me a call if you have any problems but I doubt you will." She pulled away and we both received hugs. Even Rosalie gave Jake a hug even though it last less than two seconds.

"Call us when you get there so we know you got there safe." Mom said fussing again. I laughed.

"Mum, Alice has seen our journey is going to be fine. Relax."

"Well I'm sorry that I wanted to double check the safety of my daughter and son in law!" her voice was an octave higher than usual and she stood on tip toes to try and tower over me.

"Mom, please calm down." I rubbed her arm and she closed her eyes.

"Just promise you'll ring me."

"Ok Bella, we'll ring you as soon as our plane as landed." Jake said nicely.

"And once you've arrived at the island too." She ordered sternly. I nodded solemnly to her orders and then hugged her tight.

"Goodbye all." I said getting into the car. Jake slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. From the rear view mirror I saw our family waving.

"Ready for romance?" I asked sexily as we pulled away, Jake nodded smiling.

My phone rang and Jake let out a small laugh.

"You are still in hearing distance" Emmett gruffed down the phone as I put it on loud speaker.

"Ok, bye Emmett I'm turning my phone off now!" I turned the phone off after the call was ended and put it into my bag.

"Ok now that my family are no longer listening in, let's have some us time."


	29. Chapter 29 Honeymoon

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

Chapter Twenty-Nine – Honeymoon

**Renesmee's POV**

"Bacon and eggs?" I leaned through the threshold smiling at the gigantic monster that was sprawled over the fluffy white bed.

Well, _my_ monster.

The late morning sunshine streamed through the windows or the Caribbean sunshine and the seas waves lapped gently at the shore.

"Woof" was my only reply.

I rolled my eyes twice before walking through the house back to the kitchen. The house that I had never been to before was familiar, for example it was decorated impeccably. Nothing short of Esme's handy work and number two it was filled with expensive lavish goods and possibly ever DVD ever made. Slowly I ran my hand over the marble worktop realising the soft granite, how the texture reminded me so much of Jake's skin.

I smiled.

I couldn't **help** but smile.

I had a real honeymoon. Away from for the prying eyes and ears of my family, about two thousand miles away in fact of a deserted island.

The beautiful Isle Esme.

After arriving late evening yesterday we only had one thing on the agenda and it didn't involve seeing anything outside the bedroom seeing as though we'd been married forty-eight hours before we had some proper alone time.

Alone time I often craved and thought about, but obviously not around Jasper.

It wasn't long before eggs and bacon were frying away in the pan and I was mentally counting the second before I heard the bed lurch and Jake rushing down to eat.

Just as I anticipated the bed lurched after twenty-three seconds and he was down in seven.

"Pretty impressive wolf boy." I laughed as he pressed his warm lips to my collarbone and I flipped the eggs over.

"What was that like five seconds?" he asked sitting on one of the stools adjacent to me so he could watch the food.

"Uh, sorry but it was seven point three two. Better luck next time." I patted his cheek as his lips fell into a pout and started to serve the food. The whole batch of eggs I had cooked and packet of bacon was demolished quickly but I had got used to this by now so as I took my time to chew each bite Jake was licking his plate clean.

"Better than Edward's." He announced finally setting the plate free. I nodded as I had my mouth full.

"I'm sure he be pleased to hear that." He pressed and I nodded again.

"Speak to my Ness."

I swallowed too hard and it hurt as it slid down my throat, I instantly drowned my glass of juice before speaking.

"Jacob, we don't all eat like animals, and yes Father would be delighted with that piece of information." I pushed my plate towards him having lost my appetite, my stomach felt rather queasy.

"Aren't you going to finish?" he asked pointing to the plate, I held my hand up in protest and shook my head.

"Nessie you need to eat."

"I don't have as big a stomach as you have. I actually feel kind of sick." I rubbed my stomach as the queasy feeling grew more pronounced and Jake put a hand to my head instantly which I batted away.

"Nessie you feel a little warm."

"It's the heat Jake."

"Nessie..."

"Jake I'm fine just feel a little sick. After breakfast has sunk in we'll go for a swim. That'll cool me down." Jake didn't finish my food like he usually did, instead he insisted that I sat down while he tidied the kitchen. Every so often he glanced worried looks at me which were seriously starting to piss me off.

He even turned the air conditioner up.

I stood up from the chair in annoyance and my head swirled causing me to tip slightly. Luckily Jake had his back to me, it was only a head rush I dread to think what he'd do.

Drag me back to Carlisle?

He most probably would.

I took a seat on the large sofa and curled up closing my eyes as my throat started to tickle. I'd never coughed so much in my entire life, maybe I was picking it up as a bad habit?

It was strange, my head felt dizzy again and my eyes started to droop as if I was being dragged into unconsciousness but I wasn't tired.

Panic set in and my eyes shot open.

What the heck was going on. I tapped the sides of my face lightly to make sure I was awake which was when Jake's face was level with mine.

"What's wrong?" his eyes burned into mine and I didn't want to lie to him. Since when did marriage get hard this early on?

"Nothing, just started to drop off." I lied stretching and yawning. He didn't look convinced.

**Jake's POV**

I could hear her heart rate slowing as I took the trash out which instantly sent alarm bells ringing. As I stomped back into the room she sat bolt upright looking shocked, slowly tapping the sides of her face. Something was wrong, the not having an appetite, annoying cough and dizzy spells weren't natural.

She though I hadn't noticed by the breakfast bar but who could miss Nessie leaning forty-three degrees forward and then jerking back up?

The 'swoosh' of the air would have given her away anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, just started to drop out." She stretched unconvincingly and added a fake laugh which instantly had me narrowing my eyes.

"Let me just call Carlisle."

"Jake you promised."

Ah, the promise. At the time it seamed like the best idea.

Secluded.

Cut off from the outside world

Perfect bliss, but I knew something was wrong.

"Please..." I begged closing my eyes. I clasped her hands in mine and she sighed. When I opened my eyes, her eyes started to droop again.

"Nessie!" I shook her slightly and she jolted upright again.

"Did I do it again?" she asked puzzled and I already had the phone dialling the number.

"What again?" she didn't have time to answer as Carlisle had picked up.

"_Jacob? I wanted to call as I have some sad news but after the promise....is something wrong?"_

"Possibly Doc." I got up and moved to face the window. "I think Nessie is ill."

There was hushed whispering followed by a panicked yelp which sent my heartbeat flying.

"_Nahual has passed away."_

"But he's a half vamp, like my Nessie."

"_We don't know what happened but have managed to dictate some of the signs. What are her symptoms?"_

"Signs? You really think Nessie is ill?"

"_Don't you? Symptoms please Jacob."_

Why hadn't I seen this coming? She was my imprint it was my job to protect her and I wasn't.

Failure.

"Dizzy spells and she keeps trying to sleep, and that er silly little cough."

"_Don't let her fall into unconsciousness Jacob. We'll be there are soon as we can to get you."_

I spun around to face Nessie who was collapsed out of the arm, her little chest heaving.

"Ok hurry, I need to wake her up but I don't know how long it'll last."

**The End.**

_A/N: Ha-ha, this is the end for now. I'll continue this in another sequel just not right away. School has taken priory as you may have guessed by the lack of updates. Hope you enjoyed it. Aimee xx_


	30. Chapter 30 Death

Surviving Seventeen

**The sequel to Sweet Sixteen. Please read that first otherwise you will be confused. I was surprised by the reviews I got for Sweet Sixteen so I just had to carry on with it XD**

**All characters are not created by me but the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I only made the story line :)**

**A.N: Ok guys, at the end of the last chapter I left a note saying I was leaving it on a cliff-hanger for the next series when I had time. I am up to my eyeballs in school work and keep getting emails saying i'm a "weirdo" and that I should be "blacklisted" because I ended my fan fiction with that. I write for fun not for a job and so I have released this chapter from what was going to be the next series but it's not going to happen. I don't like writing under pressure, I never get good results. Please I'm not asking for reviews, favourites. I'm just asking for paitience!**

Chapter Thirty – Death

**Jacob's POV**

"IV's don't work Carlisle."

"Yes Rosalie I am the doctor you know."

"Then do your thing!"

"I'm trying"

Sometimes I wished I was human again, just so that I could hear what regular people hear. Not the music from the freeway or the whispers in the next room.

Especially when they were discussing Renesmee's condition.

As soon as we were off the private jet Edward bought (yes bought within an hour) to pick us up from Isle Esme she was lying in a hospital style bed with Carlisle working over her.

I'd never felt so ill.

"Bella, maybe you should sit outside..."

"Alice i'm fine"

"Jasper?"

"Bella?"

"No! She's my daughter!"

The thrumming of Nessie's small heart was hard to block out as I placed my hands hard over my ears and rocked backwards and forwards.

"Let it stop..." I cried out unable to stop the whirling mixed voices in my brain. Shaking I felt like I had all them years ago when I had phased for the first time.

Nauseous, petrified and angry.

When I opened my eyes little Alice was slumped beside me her own eyes shut humming gently.

"I have a headache." She moaned.

"Me too. Can you? You know, see her?"

Everywhere was silent while I asked my fatal question eve Alice stopped humming.

The little shake of her head was enough to cause my stomach to drop.

"Carlisle doesn't know what's wrong, vampires don't get sick, but then again she's not vampire..." Alice mused almost to herself. "Venom could cure it you know..."

My eyes snapped open at what she was saying.

"Turn Nessie?" I choked out and she nodded biting her lip like I remembered Bella used to do.

God, how simple everything was then.

"He has a theory you know." She continued not even looking at me, she dug her fingers into the floorboards below creating a dust. "That she's ageing too fast, and her body isn't coping. Even though she's frozen, it's strange really..."

The dust scattered away as Alice blew softy, she turned to me her eyes pleading.

"She's going to die Jacob."

The words echoed in my mind as her cold stare penetrated me.

"She is going to die if we don't do anything soon."

"What exactly are you asking?" I asked, quietly not even sure if I wanted to know the answer. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it.

"Carlisle..." she started and a throat clearing came from the other room.

"Ok an Edward have another theory." I was sick to death of theories already.

"Spill." I ordered. The room started to spin as she outlined the theory.

"So, vampire venom works wonders and she should heal but that would also make her your enemy..." Alice trailed off at the end as I started to nod and shake.

Nessie my enemy?

Never.

Sure i'd lived with the vamps all her life but her a...a _vampire?_

"Jacob, she will die." Alice said again putting her alabaster palm on my own copper bicep. Her hand clenched.

"Ok. Do it, transform her into one of you. Just please save her."


End file.
